


Tables Turned

by CandyKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, Bottom!Voldemort, F/M, M/M, Sub Tom Riddle, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKitten/pseuds/CandyKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not enough Uke Voldie's. The pair discovers a new prophecy after Voldemort found it was a fake. Now that the tables are turned, Harry uses it to all his advantage, not to mention annoying the hell out of Dark lords. He is also introduced to the people that Voldemort fashioned himself after. Who knew? Fun ensues in a whole new adventure for Harry. Top!Harry, Bottom!Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter fanfiction simply came from the confines of my dirty, twisted, teenage mind. I preferred Voldemort's eyes from the movie. Somehow it makes him a little scarier knowing that there was human underneath. That this was a person you know? Far from 'normal', but still a person like you or I who could in time become something like him; with the right influences and upbringing. Eerie isn't it (I meant that in both a non-magical and magical way). This is a Grey fanfic. No dark harry for now probably. I'm not too sure what the future holds but Harry will not turn evil and Voldemort not turn good. But they will mesh their sides together. Light (white) + Dark (black) = grey right? I see it now. Harry is 17 in this btw.

The last thing Harry remembered was arriving at Hogsmeade with his two best mates, then popping into some bookstore –courtesy of Hermione- and stood waiting nearby, by himself, uninterested in the rows of knowledge as the girl browsed and Ron used the loo to avoid all the literature. Next a lot of things happened. He remembered seeing Lucius' face and wispy blond hair, being grabbed, out cold then to come sitting face to face with the Dark Lord. It all happened so fast. Harry was just sitting there wondering if perhaps he was dreaming. Voldemort just took in the dumbfounded look on the boy's face as he rested his chin on the back of his pale skeletal hands from behind his desk.

"I suppose this isn't an invite for tea then?" Harry tried weakly trying to break the silence and tension in the air. "If it's a date you wanted you could've asked first you know? Kidnapping doesn't exactly leave the best impression." Surprisingly Voldemort remained silent and continued to scrutinize him. However he did hear Lucius sneer and tell him to shut his insolence in the presence of…and all that rubbish. Without taking his eyes off Harry he calmly commanded the blonde,

"Leave us, Lucius." The man was a little surprised but hid it quickly giving a 'yes my lord' while bowing before leaving the room. As the door shut, Voldemort's features suddenly began to shift and morph; the skin over his eyes sunk in removing the scary shadow it cast over his face, his skin was a less almost-transparent look and more of a smooth ivory. His face became a lot softer, human even and other small details that made him less menacing. Harry was at a loss. He could even be called beautiful like an ancient Roman statue –if you were into the whole snake thing of course which Harry wasn't…surely.

"W…what are you doing?" He asked as much as his voice could muster.

"I use my previous visage when I mean to intimidate. Right now you are a guest."

"A guest?" He asked with a jolt.

"You're not in my dungeons tied up with chains right now are you?" He growled, anger flaring.

"Right…right…" Harry looked away from those sharp eyes that pierced into his own, probably digging into his soul and feeding off of his fear.

Voldemort continued more calmly, "I brought you here so we could have a…little discussion."

Cogs turned in Harry's head. "About…the prophecy…"

"Indeed. Quite an intelligent guess, Potter." And Harry was too afraid to feel complimented in that moment. He paled considerably. When he said nothing Voldemort continued, "As you know, I was not aware of the full prophecy but as of recent...I have come into account of it." Harry suddenly couldn't feel his heart beating. And he wasn't going to kill him? How did he get it anyway? "I have my sources Potter." Harry was confused for a moment then remembered that Voldemort could see into his mind. He felt a little violated.

"So…why am I here then…?" He asked nervously, shifting in the chair. Voldemort leaned back.

"I was getting to that." He all but hissed, "It has come to my recognition that said prophecy was a fake." Harry let his rambunctiousness get the better of him and he burst out.

"A FAKE! But that's impossible!" He inched off his chair a bit, "You're lying!" The deadly look on Voldemort's face made him sink back into his chair again. He asked more quietly this time, "How do you know?"

Voldemort gritted his teeth and Harry also noticed they were perfect white rows, "I managed to get the original memory and whilst watching it I was shocked at what I found. The memory was _purple_." Harry just stared at him not understanding. Then the Dark lord to Harry's disbelief ro-rolled his eyes. "It means that the pathetic excuse for a seer was under the Imperio."

"Huh…? But how?" Harry sputtered "Why?"

"That I do not have the answer to but a number of theories." Voldemort looked at him placidly. He felt Harry's unconvinced and disbelief through their link. "If you wish I could show it to you." The boy paused for a moment then nodded.

"Yes…I…I'd like to see it." Voldemort then proceeded to empty the contents of a vial into an intricately patterned pensieve Harry had not noticed was on the desk. Harry had seen the memory before but for some reason couldn't remember what colours detailed it. He gestured to Harry to enter but the boy eyed him warily. "You…you go first." He pleaded quietly afraid to let his guard down in front of his would-love-to-be-murderer, even though he was without his wand he just noticed.

Voldemort growled. "I said I would not harm you Potter." He said biting down on each of the words. Harry wondered how long his words would last; the man was losing his patience. Yet Harry tried on looking defiant as he could. Voldemort added, "I would very much not like to jeopardize whatever the real prophecy may be." However he sighed and dipped his head down gracefully.

Harry thought the image of the Dark lord headfirst in a pensieve amusing but it was quickly lost as he felt sharp pain in his scar from Voldemort's annoyance at his thoughts. He quickly put his own head into the pensieve and felt himself fall into the memory. He almost jumped when he turned to see the dark lord standing next to him. He saw amusement flicker across his strangely beautiful blue human eyes but then they both turned simultaneously to see Trelawney entering the room in Hog's Head* to meet Dumbledore. Feeling Voldemort's hatred was amusing even if at the same time it made his scar prickle painfully.

However he did notice the colour of the memory to resemble an old brown and white photo but with light purples instead. He remembered vaguely the memory he had seen before did have a purplish tint to Trelawney it but it was more distinct now, in a thick mist that almost covered most of the room making it turn anything in its vicinity to the mauve shades. He had ignored the conversation between his headmaster and the witch to observing the colours but was brought back to them when the prophecy fell from her lips.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Before anything else could happen Harry felt a gentle tug on the back of his clothing and let himself be pulled out. When he did, he came face to face, a little to close with Voldemort. He blushed and pulled back quickly. Giving a quick cough and clearing of his throat he started speaking,

"I…remember Trelawney looking purple but I just thought it was her clothing…it was so much more distinct now…why is that?" he asked surprisingly casually to the man in front of him as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Only very powerful wizards can sense spells used in memories. You were not quite…awakened to your abilities yet, but you were still powerful enough to sense it. The same way great wizards could sense magic. You can sense mine, can you not?" He enquired in a polite tone.

As a matter of fact, it was the first thing Harry noticed, even before he was faced with him. He'd felt him as he was led along the corridor. It overwhelmed him when he entered his presence. They way it rolled off in waves showing that this was indeed one of the most powerful wizards in history. It felt so good to feel it, the way it enticed his skin and pulled at his own magic as if to engage in a slow heated dance. He just wanted to roll in it, bask in its glory and get high off of it. However that reason was always overruled with fear: A fear that left you wanting but to only be left to sit on the side and inhale any wisps that came close enough.

The only reason Harry had not rolled over in fear was his own Gryffindor brashness and Voldemort's magic keeping him rooted to the ground in absolute pleasure. Surely magic so powerful could be sensed by normal wizards? It was so…so much.

Harry nodded. "Yes…" He looked down shyly at his sweaty palms in his lap "But what about real prophecy, is there even one?"

"There is." And he felt Voldemort's gaze on him. "And I have it. We shall watch it."

"But why share it with me? Wouldn't that be to your advantage?"

"Yes. But you would find out sooner or later with your meddlesome, dim-witted Gryffindor nosiness." He explained with an annoyed tone. Harry couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face and kept his head ducked, though he was sure Voldemort could tell but chose to ignore it. "Besides, it was a lie that ruined both of our lives. It's only fair to have the truth." Harry nodded at this.

"Thank you…" He said in an almost whisper. He could not believe he just thanked the murderer of his parents for something. Maybe Ron was right? He was going mad. He defended Voldemort's childhood self during an argument and perhaps...him currently..? "But I need a moment…can I ask you a question first?" He looked up pleadingly. Voldemort eyed him with curiosity and he would have been seething if the boy wasn't so…interesting.

"What is it?" Voldemort asked less sharply than he had intended to.

"Well I'm just curious about your…whole…snake appearance thing going on." He muttered less nervously than he felt.

"If you must know," He replied calmly staring at Harry trying to hide his squirming under his gaze and failing inexplicably. The first person to actually dare ask that question to say surprised him in the least. "I fashioned myself after a race long forgotten but still existing. A descendant of the Naga -which were the creatures that spawned the Slytherin lineage- and what I appear as now, a Slythen, call it "Naga with legs" If you presume ." Harry thanked Merlin and Hermione for informing him of Voldemort's lineage. He was sure he would have been hexed quite painfully if he asked what a Naga was.

Voldemort continued, "They were exiled by the Light." He spat the world nastily, "Simply for just being what they were. You and I are both very familiar with this." He turned his eyes back to Harry as he turned his gaze in his explanation. "I chose them because of that reason and to rub it in their self-righteous faces what they had done. That they had not erased them from existence to the world and were not…forgotten, so they know that they simply cannot expect to banish anything not to their liking."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was all too familiar with the feeling of hatred just for existing. Like being a mosquito, a roach or a fly in a kitchen. He hummed in agreement and thought. Voldemort suddenly sported a cheeky look, "And…I like snakes." Harry couldn't help the snort.

"Wait so…they still exist?" Harry asked excitedly.

"As I said Potter, I do not like to repeat myself." He snarled but didn't glare.

Harry frowned at him but his excitement remained, "And you know them? Speak to them?"

Voldemort seemed amused, "I like to visit them when I'm distressed. They make quite good company, much better than many wizards I know."

Harry snickered and looked at the pensieve, "I'd bet." Voldemort quirked an invisible eyebrow at him and he went on, "But why does no one know about them?"

"They live hidden away, only allowing who they wish to enter their territory. Namely Other Naga descendants which is why I managed to learn of them, why so curious about this Harry? We have a prophecy to reveal."

Harry watched him warily and built up a little confidence, "I was just wondering if I could me- see them one day is all…"

"Given you Parselmouth abilities it may work…I could take you there now if you wish." And Harry perked up "After we see the prophecy."

"And what if killing is still involved? What then?"

"Consider it your dying wish." He replied smoothly. Harry scowled at him.

"But how do I know you're not just fooling me?" He asked turning his head a little sideways still looking at the man, "How did you get it anyway? We both know I can't stand the woman but you didn't kill her did you?"

Voldemort's calmness diminished and though his appearance was dare say –cuter- never ever tell him that, he was still deadly intimidating with those sharp eyes of his.

"Potter" He growled, "Do you think that I would go so out of my way to find and capture you? Because Merlin knows it is just my favourite past time to watch memories, make small talk and frolic around with my enemies."

Harry shrunk back and whispered how they weren't frolicking weakly and decided Voldemort just ignored his action again.

He went on, "And must you be so infuriatingly inquisitive? If you must know Trelawney is alive and well, no idea what took place. We just took her, extracted the memory and returned her safe and sound. I don't need to draw any extra attention at the moment." He said not as angry as before, "Besides I would like to save her death for another enjoyable torturous day for causing me so much distress."

And it was out before Harry could stop himself, "Save me some of that will you?" His expression was blank as he stared at the bowl.

Voldemort quirked his non-existent brow again, and said amused, "Surely." Harry noticed this might be a regular habit.

"But you really meant about taking me to see the Naga people?" He perked up again, he didn't even know why he was so excited, and perhaps it was the idea that there was a place where only he (and the dark lord…unfortunately?) knew of, to go and be undisturbed. Surely this must be why Voldemort enjoyed the place so much but as to why he was so willing to share it with his born enemy, he had no idea.

"That is precisely the reason Potter. And I just thought they might like to meet someone else from the outside world." The man answered calmly. Harry nodded, feeling mind raped again. Voldemort turned back to Harry, "I would like to learn of this new prophecy boy, my patience is growing thin."

"Yeah it's pretty anticipating for me too." He wiggled closer to the pensieve and looked at it intensely as Voldemort glowered at him. "Do you mind calling me by my name? Reminds me of people who hate me –not that you don't but I mean just for obvious reasons and...of Snape. Bloody git."

Voldemort hummed, "Alright… Harry." The name hissed through the cool air, so soft yet intimidating at the same time, it rang with tenderness and with hatred all the same. It sent shivers throughout Harry's body.

"On second thought…" He began but went silent as the content of the vial was spilled into the bowl and Harry was suddenly nervous again. This time Harry dived in as soon as he saw Voldemort start moving. This time they were in Dumbledore's office.

He could feel Voldemort's anger pain his scar slightly. He winced and touched the mark on instinct, "I thought as much." The man growled nastily.

Harry felt confusion, "What..?"

"Harry" And he felt the shivers again, "Can you think of any reason why Dumbledore would hold two meetings? Especially one in Hog's Head? His interviews are held in his office. Do you catch on now?"

Harry remained silent for a moment, "I…I don't…I can't believe it. It might have been in good rea-"

He was cut off abruptly by Voldemort's snap, "Do not defend the obvious Potter."

Harry pouted, and if anyone dare say the Dark Lord found it cute he would not fall short of an immediate avada kedavra. "Well let's just see what this prophecy has to say then. Hm?" Voldemort's silence was taken as agreement and they watched the scene of Dumbledore's old office unfold. She was about to be rejected when suddenly her eyes glazed over and started speaking the words of the true prophecy. Harry could see and feel Voldemort was just as uncomfortable and nervous as he was as he stared frowning at the scene. Harry tore his eyes away and looked at the woman who started speaking the words that would change their lives yet again.

"The one with the power to match the Dark lord approaches…" Voldemort's frown deepened at that and Harry hid a smile. So that wasn't so far off from the original…not too bad, not yet.

"…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," So that was the same.

"…He will have the power that the Dark Lord may know love and neither can die at the hand of the other…neither can live if one does not…with their love… bond and power…they shall reign and bring the wizarding world back to right…. the one with the power to match the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

If Harry could have been in any more shock he would have exploded. He turned to look at Voldemort and saw that he had vanished. Harry pulled himself out and looked at the Dark Lord sitting in his high backed chair, looking rigid and a straight face with eyes that showed so many different emotions that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

When he finally spoke, Harry could've laughed at him, "I don't believe it…As a matter of fact I liked the first one more, I'll give Dumbledore props for that." Harry just stared at him trying his best to hide his laughter. He even tried to change the subject, "Were you always that tall Harry? You were scrawnier last times we encountered." Harry would've been deeply offended if he wasn't enjoying this so much right now, maybe the facts hadn't sunk into his brain yet.

"Revitalizing potions…turns out I wasn't supposed to be so short and scrawny which malnutrition and other things playing a part in my...development." Voldemort hummed. As a matter of fact Harry did realize that Voldemort was shorter than he remembered but he was just taller. He was still thin but he wasn't scrawny and unhealthy looking anymore. Quidditch also did well on his body to his surprise, though he didn't think riding around on a broomstick gave any muscle, but hey, magic was an odd thing.

"But you know I don't think the prophecy is that bad."

"Potter did you not hear what the wench said?"

"She said good stuff too! I don't have to vanquish anyone anymore and we don't have to try and kill each other…and…and I don't have any unknown powers anymore and oh."

Voldemort glared "Finally sunk in?"

Harry gave a glare just as fully powered back, with new-found confidence that the Dark Lord couldn't kill him anymore, "Not that…do you know what Dumbledore thought the power was?" Voldemort shook his head leaving the spot where between his brows would be scrunched up. "He thought it was…love." Voldemort was about to flare up again and Harry interrupted, "I mean- do you think he was trying to hint something?"

Voldemort looked contemplative. "I…it's possible…but I hardly care about him at this point. I will not be courting or be courted by anyone. Especially by you." He growled.

"But it's not like we're sworn enemies anymore. If anything I should be the one revolted!"

"Potter, Look at me. Do you want to marry the Dark Lord? Are you mad?"

"You're not that bad…" Harry tried, he really wasn't, "I mean I'm not into blokes…snake blokes either… but it could work…unless this whole thing is because you're not into them either…It's not that hard…I'm sure we could figu-"

"THAT is NOT the POINT!" He yelled for the first time this evening silencing Harry immediately. He calmed himself and pinched at his nose bridge with tightly shut eyes. The headache, Harry realised was starting to spread over to his side of the link. "The dark lord does not love, Harry. And part of the reason I chose this visage was so no one would find me physically attractive. I'd had enough of that unwanted attention a long time ago."

Harry scoffed, "Tell that to Bellatrix." He said irritably.

Voldemort stared at him, "Bellatrix is a madwoman. Who knows if she can even see straight?" Harry laughed and the sound brought a pleasantness to the Dark lord that he was the cause if it. Oh what was happening to him now? He blamed the prophecy to be bewitched. Yes, that must be it.

"True." He agreed smiling. He looked up at the man gently, "Mind taking me to see these people you're so fond of now?"

Voldemort sighed, "Yes, it would do good to clear my head." Voldemort stood and rounded the desk swiftly and Harry stood as well. He was about to extend his arm before he stiffened and looked at Harry warily.

The boy –young man rolled his eyes, "I won't bite."

Voldemort just gave a look that plainly said 'better not' and gave him arm to Harry. As soon as they made contacted Harry felt the familiar tug yank him along. Voldemort released him immediately when they arrived as if he had been infected with the black plague. They were at a swamp. The man hissed quietly and a large blurry portal appeared.

Voldemort took no time in beckoning and went straight through with Harry scrambling behind quickly. It was a soothing, light feathery feeling that greeted him as he entered. He was at a loss for words when he saw the beauty of the nature filled place before him, a lot less wet too. He was taking in all the majestic wild colours when something whizzed past his head. He followed it and saw a tiny spear had been his assailant. He barely had time to dodge the rest that came following.


	2. Bone Structure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Parseltongue: 'Thoughts'

Harry didn't even bother to listen to whatever Voldemort was hissing as he hid behind a tree from the deadly assault. The blows stopped and Harry squeaked out weakly, "Is it safe now?"

He could practically hear Voldemort rolling his eyes, "Yes, Potter."

He stepped out carefully and gave the little spears…arrows now that he noticed a frown. The Slythens started to appear one by one out of the greenery, wearing an assortment of cloths, similar to Greek clothing. They did _indeed_ look like Voldemort. They were in no way an identical group as Harry imagined; all in different pale shades of colours, higher cheekbones, lower cheekbones, big eyes, small eyes, longer noses, shorter noses, some even adorned patterns, However the difference between Voldemort and they was that he was far smoother looking with a _handsome_ touch, regal, symmetrical, human.

"They apologize for their….misunderstanding…" Voldemort said softly looking away from him. Harry wondered what Voldemort would've given to actually see him covered in those tiny pointed arrows. He continued, "I assured them the Dark lord is _not_ followed." Harry nodded. When Voldemort kept looking at him harry asked,

"What…?"

"Don't just stare. Say something."

Harry cleared his throat, "Erm…:Hello…you're misunderstanding is forgiven.: He gave a fearful smile. Their eyes widened at hearing such a foreign face speak their tongue. Harry misunderstood their look, "You didn't bring me here so they could eat me could you?"

"Potter, how many times do I have to reassure you that the honour of your death is mine?" Voldemort scowled.

" _Harry_ ," The boy corrected and went against reminding him that he couldn't kill him anymore.

Voldemort ignored him, "They do not eat people… _Harry_ ," He gritted, "They are not savages." They looked like savages to Harry –no offence to them. Voldemort was offended though and showed it through a quick sharp pain to Harry's forehead. He winced and touched it, mentally yelling that wasn't fair.

"Can I do that to you?" Voldemort ignored him again as a small feminine looking one came pushed herself through the crowd and ran over to Voldemort and clutched onto his robes in a hug attempt. Harry was shocked when he actually hugged her back. She peeked over at Harry suspiciously. The others around had similar looks.

:This is Harry,: Voldemort began, :He is my…er…:

:Mate.: Harry said smugly with a cheeky grin, unable to resist. He dodged the minor stinging hex sent his way. Voldemort seethed. The little one perked up and smiled at Harry.

:Wonderful: She looked at Voldemort, :About time too.: The slow shock that came over Voldemort was the funniest thing to Harry in that moment. :The mate of Voldemort is a friend of ours. You will always be welcomed here.:

The Dark lord turned to Harry, :I. Am. No-: He started to growl in a hiss but was oh so rudely interrupted by the infuriating Boy-Who-Lived.

:So what say you show me around?: He smiled and extended his arm to her. She looked at it unsure for a moment then reached out her palm and grasped his forearm. The position wasn't too awkward and he let her lead him along and away from a raging Dark lord.

To say they found him fascinating was an understatement. The little one, he learned whose name was Sasha and was to Harry's surprise 25, was the first to ask to touch his hair. Now he had about five of them petting and stroking his untameable head fibres. It was apparently their first time touching human hair. Voldemort was definitely right about them enjoying the sight of someone new and different. They lived in stone houses. He couldn't help but notice how muggle everything was. He learned that Voldemort was responsible for most of that. He played a great role in advancing their ancient society. And how they loved all the different contraptions he would bring them. It was so odd for Harry to visualize Voldemort bringing things from the muggle world. Casually shopping, making groceries, picking up his mail in the morning…Harry shuddered.

Harry noticed the Dark lord across by himself deep in thought whilst lazily doing something with his wand. He went over slowly, after politely excusing himself.

"So, er…I know why you chose these…people to fashion yourself after but…why change yourself in the first place? You were quite the looker." Harry paused and waited carefully for a hex, "Dumbledore believed it was a result of…splitting your soul…"

"Utter Nonsense." He snapped. Harry took note that mention of the man's name would always be a way to spike conversation with the Dark lord, "Because it makes the utmost sense that you just turn into a creature when you split your soul. Old fool."

"…Yeah…" Harry replied with utmost understanding, doing his best not to defend his old Headmaster.

Voldemort continued, " _Harry,"_ He hissed, "How old was I when I made my first horcrux?"

Harry paused, "…16…why?"

"And what happens when you make a horcrux?"

"You become…immortal…?"

He could feel Voldemort using as much patience as possible, "What else?"

Harry still wasn't catching on, "You stop…" Then it hit him, "Aging…"

"Not as dumb as I thought you were." He told Harry, albeit his voice lacked any bit of a complimentary tone. "And who would completely serve a teenage boy?" Harry was about to object a rather weak and stupid point but Voldemort's snarl made it clear it was rhetorical.

"Wait so if you were still human, your body would still be 16 year old Tom Riddle?" Harry enquired a bit too amused. Voldemort sneered.

"I am still _human_ Harry. This is just a transformation." _Obviously_ wasn't said but Harry heard it clear enough. He raised his brow curiously and Voldemort took it as a queue to go on, "To say it's like being double bodied. I can sport whichever I wish. Descendants of Slytherin can turn into anything related…it's like having multiple animagus forms."

"So does that mean I can do it?"

Voldemort eyes him curiously, "That I do not know yet. I will have to test the lengths of our mysterious connection…another day." And he turned away again.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded slowly, then he smiled, "Does this make me older than you? Can I see it? Your Tom self, that is."

"No it does not make you older. I have decades over your immature head." He growled tugging his robes closer to himself and tightening the grip on his wand. "And no you _will not_ see me in that state. Call me by that retched name again, and I will care what the prophecy says Potter."

Harry ignored the threat, "About that…think that's why your curse didn't kill me? It just ricochet…off my forehead and…hit you instead…" The last words died down in Harry's mouth as he saw the hatred on Voldemort's face as he recalled the memory.

"That is the reason precisely…" He said hoarsely. "Mind doing yourself off? Seems like a good option…but I highly doubt your self-sacrificial instincts would want to do that right now." Harry huffed in agreement.

"But hey…it did say we got reign or whatever."

"That's just it Potter, _we._ "

" _Harry._ And I'm not one for ruling. You can have that." Harry glanced over at him, "I mean…if it's shagging me you're disturbed about…" Voldemort snapped his head to glare at the boy and he continued before the Dark Lord could interject, "I'm perfectly fine with having an open relationship… and you can continue sh-"

And this time Voldemort did interrupt, "I am not. Never have. Never will, _ever_ be _shagging_ anyone." He sneered; spitting the word like it was venomous.

Harry stared mouth agape, "So…so you mean…you're a virgin…?"

"Do you think I would ever give anyone the chance to say, 'I shagged the dark lord?' hm?"

"I…I just…I just thought that…"

"Is there a problem with that, Potter?"

"No-no…I'm one too…but I mean I didn't exactly have time for that with A certain Dark lord after my hide, around every corner." Voldemort looked surprisingly smug about that.

"And if I wasn't?"

"I don't know…I haven't exactly thought about it…chastity's fine and all, but you know…teenagers."

Voldemort then did an odd thing, he sighed, "What has happened to the wizarding world these days?" He asked to himself. "Hogwart's curriculum and now this…did they ever happen to mention wizarding abstinence to you Harry?"

"No…why?"

"For wizards…fornication defiles their magic." He explained, "It's nothing drastic but it makes a difference."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed, "Really? Can it be…undefiled?"

"Can you be a virgin twice, Harry?" Voldemort asked in annoyance.

"Well…no…but in your case…" And Voldemort's look cut him off. He decided to change the subject, "By the way, er, can they do magic?"

It seemed to work as Voldemort's face clouded over with ease; it was so interesting to watch his constant spout of fluctuating emotions. "They can…but just barely." He answered softly, "Only the basic things." Harry nodded. Now all the muggle things made sense, seeing as they weren't very magical creatures. He was also itching at another question but it was overruled as being offensive and rewarded with a painful hex. Voldemort however had heard his thoughts and internal debating.

"Reptiles do not breastfeed, Potter," Voldemort let out a breath, "Surely you must know another way to specify a gender?"

"Well….er…their faces…but you can never really tell, you know?"

"Bone structure, boy," The Dark lord exasperated. When Harry kept silent he went on further, "Merlin sakes, Harry… _hips._ " Harry almost laughed but sucked it in. He looked around and there were _indeed_ those with wider hips, the trademark sign of birth givers. They were also more petite and smoother.

Harry grinned, "Do they lay eggs?"

Voldemort's look alone read 'thick idiot' and he was about to probably voice an insult to match but then A tall, long faced Slythen came to him and hissed quickly to Voldemort with a worried look on his face. Without glancing at Harry, or excusing himself, the Dark lord stalked off with him to mend whatever troubles they were having. Harry snickered. But he _was_ serious though, did they?

"There is more, you know." He heard a small hissing voice say quietly next to him. He turned in astonishment and saw Sasha standing next to him, arms crossed in all her pale, plain, light-orange glory. At his perplexed expression she added, "He is teaching me your tongue." She smiled and Harry gave a hum of understanding. It was a bit awkward and hissy but English none-the-less.

"More?" Harry asked, wondering what she could possibly mean.

"Yes…perhaps he was…fearful…of you knowing." Harry thought, _'Voldemort_ _and fearful in the same sentence, without any victims involved?_ ' impossible. He noticed the Dark lord in the distance conversing with a few of them around a stone table. He was doing something with his wand and they had the utmost looks of admiration at his magic. It made Harry crave his wand and he was _not_ about to ask for it. Instead he decided to learn some more about them and perhaps Voldemort as well.

"Knowing what?"

"Well…another thing…our females are different from your…kind."

"Oh? How so?"

"We have both of what your kind has." She replied, "To…uh…reproduce." So their females were hermaphrodites. Harry didn't really know what to think about that. Should he start referring to her as a _he_ now? "It wasn't always so. It was a result of our kind's near…end that it happened…a…evolution…of…preservation." Her English was clipped but it was still pretty good.

"I see."

"Yes but what he was…fearful of…you not knowing about us, is that our female kind…" Then she looked at him solemnly, "Do not have marks."

Harry's jaw dropped. His eyes widened comically.

That would mean…


	3. Use Your Wand!

Harry reluctantly left the little rainbow paradise with a hasty Dark lord, leaving promises of return –though he couldn't go back by himself since Voldemort had said the password so secretly. Maybe he could get it out of him later?

As soon as they arrived back at the manor, Voldemort once again detached from him like he was infected. Shouldn't he be the one avoiding contact? But besides that, with the new found information about the Dark lord, Harry wasn't sure what to do, since he obviously wasn't supposed to know. Should he act differently? He hoped his natural talent at awkwardness wouldn't grant him with that option…it would be too obvious. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"You were unexpectedly calm."

"You mean…about all if this?" Harry's worry grew. Had Voldemort known he knew? He could read his mind anytime after all.

Voldemort let out an aggravated huff, "You're not even the slightest bit worried about your friends?"

Harry mentally smacked himself on the forehead, "Hermione! Ron!" He gasped, "I need to send them an owl! Tell them I'm all right." He had noticed it was dim outside when he first arrived and he was taken around evening. So that meant he was out for a while? He stopped flailing around when Voldemort just looked at him blankly, "What…?"

"I do not condone _owls_ near my home, Potter." Voldemort stated simply. It _really_ was going to take a while for him to break out of that last name calling.

"Then…how do I…" But before he could finish Voldemort conjured a stone from thin air. He transfigured it into a pretty brown barn owl.

"Here, it'll turn back when they receive the letter." How had no one thought of this before? He rested the owl on the back of the chair. Voldemort started to walk past Harry whilst going to say something; he glanced but then did a double take that would've been comical, save he was not the Dark lord.

"W...what?" Harry stuttered, leaning his neck away, as if moving his head far away enough would cause him to be out of Voldemort's mind reading radar.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Why the sudden need to shove all your annoying friends to the front of your mind, so suddenly?"

Shit.

Though the poor sessions of legilimency were a failure, he did manage to learn a thing or two…and now it just backfired. He really did try his best not to think about what Sasha told him, but how can you try to **not** think of something without thinking of it in the first place? This crap was complicated.

"Well…just worried…you know…" Harry managed. He could literally feel Voldemort digging through his mind.

"Rather joyous memories for worrying..." Voldemort's narrowed eyes suddenly widened. "She…"

Harry stiffened. "I-"

"Hurry up and write the letter to your stupid associates. You will not tell them where you are." He interrupted staring intently at Harry. He began walking again, when he reached the door he turned his head to the boy abruptly, "We shall discuss this…later." Then he walked out, dark robes billowing behind him.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when the door closed itself behind Voldemort. He looked around, not seeing anything in particular that interested him he went to the window. He peeked over the edge and suddenly got dizzy. The room was about five or six stories up, large stories. It was too dark too make out anything distinct outside, however it did seem to have a garden. Was he at Malfoy manor?

He shook his head clear of any disturbing thoughts of stumbling across the young blonde. He went over to the desk and picked up a quill and some parchment and started to write. When satisfied, he popped the short letter into an envelope and sent the owl. Though, he was a bit confused at how to approach it at first. Any animal of the Dark lord's needed to have exercised caution, that and he wondered about the owl's knowledge. He figured it was a creature of a great wizard, so it was most likely bound to work. Voldemort waltzed back in as soon as Harry released the owl into the night. He looked rather flushed.

Harry opened his mouth, "Er…"

"I should've expected her to…" He sighed.

"Are…you embarrassed…?

"Embarrassed?" He scoffed, "No, of course, not." He added quickly. "However, it is my private business."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you mean." Harry said softly looking at the floor.

Voldemort just looked at him, "And about this stupid prophecy…why aren't _you_ so distressed about it? Do you see a future alongside me?" Harry actually hadn't put that picture into his head. "And what about that Weasley girl, wasn't she the sprout of your stupid affections?"

"Actually…I've been meaning to get to her on that…I really don't see anything past the sister image…so…"

"Even if that's the reason, how do you think it'll look when you go back and say _'Hey, so sorry, it wasn't working out. I'm leaving you for the Dark lord now. Have a nice life_.' Hm?"

"It…it won't be like that…" Harry argued weakly.

"Do you think anything else will be in her head? Heartbroken women are very thick skulled."

"Ginny will-"

" _And_ how do you think that everyone'll accept this? Really, Harry. They will most likely think you've gone dark or you're under a _curse_ or something."

"But if they get the full-"

"AND I will not have my name tainted in a mockery of my foolish mother's." Voldemort looked hurt at his own words. Harry was about to pop, but his irritation subsided with the other's last outburst. He did know the reality of it all but Voldemort would get some personal blows out of it.

"Listen, I understand we hate each other and all and I'm not saying we should just jump the boat, alright?" Harry said calmly, "We could just go slowly with this…we can't just do _nothing_. Did it say what would if we don't?"

"It said we _will._ "

"Well that's a good part. And you know, the only reason I'm not "distressed" about this is because with this new… _original_ prophecy, I feel so…relieved. Like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders."

"And put onto mine." Voldemort said sulkily.

Harry pursed his lips and huffed, "Don't be silly. We both get what we want out of this. You to be all supreme ruler or whatever –and trust me, that's hard for me to accept but what can I do? - And I don't have to be anyone's _saviour…_ Technically. Though I don't expect you to throw all your views out the window and fight for the light...we could come to a few agreements and terms and we could be…be…sort of…grey, I guess."

Voldemort just looked at him contemplatively, "I…suppose."

"Really!?" Harry exclaimed.

"You expect me to say 'no' now?" Voldemort asked in annoyance.

"I didn't think it would've been that easy to get you to agree."

"Any other situation would be an absolute 'no', but I…I have to face this," He paused, "and I see where you're coming from, and I _agree._ "

Harry nodded and looked away, he swung his hands idly, "So what about the other part..?"

"It can rot."

Harry stuttered, "What? You just plan on ignoring it?"

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly. Harry was going to argue but decided against it. It was almost impossible to sway a stubborn Dark lord.

Harry sighed and changed the subject, "So do you only have…you know…in that form?" He said gesturing towards Voldemort's person awkwardly.

"If you mean my gender, then no." He said in a -you're-an-idiot tone.

"Oh…" He looked at every possible thing in the room besides Voldemort's intense stare, "So…did anyone know about it?"

"The caretakers at the orphanage yes…but they didn't pay me any mind and most likely forgot about it."

"Hm…and anyone else..?"

"Besides you…no…" He gritted through his teeth.

"What about Dumbledore?"

Voldemort's lips frowned slightly as he thought, "I'm...not sure actually. But he probably did." Harry glanced out the window where Voldemort was blankly gazing.

Then he remembered, "Hey…err what time is it anyway?"

"About 10pm."

"Ten! How long was I out for? It was quite dark when I woke up."

"Ah yes…Lucius was a bit…fervent with his actions of putting you unconscious." Voldemort explained, "He wasn't exactly pleased anymore, when I told him what his 'special task' was." His lips quirked, "Quite amusing…"

Harry shook his head at him in astonishment, "You're sick…"

"I thought the term was sadism." Voldemort said softly with a smirk. Harry laughed and made a face. He rolled his eyes. "No Harry, I'm not _sadistic._ It is that impossible that I can find humour in the same places as other people?"

"A little yeah…" He giggled.

"If I weren't so mature I would smack you." He said (playfully) pointing his index finger warningly. He seemed to have a same signature trait as a certain bushy haired girl. How quaint.

"Here, I can pretend." Harry said with a grin before pretending to be smacked and proceeding to wail painfully. "Auuh, what an _arm_ you've got." He said hunched over rubbing the side of his arm.

Voldemort's hidden smile was evident as he crossed his arms and tried his best to appear annoyed. "You're such a child Harry. How old are you again? Five?" And the inanimate objects present found how odd it was that two former enemies, constantly at each other's throats, could laugh and joke with each other the next moment.

All is fair in love and war? Wasn't there was also something about a fine line between love and hate?

"Sorry, kinda skipped my childhood. Can't help it's kicking in now." Then his grin slowly went away at how he just ruined the mood. "So that's why we should both be a little childish sometimes…we could pick up where we were… supposed to start." He said attempting to brighten it again. Voldemort just quirked his invisible brow again, then he furrowed them. Harry's own pair mirrored the action at why the other had the need to suddenly observe his face so sternly, what he had said wasn't that bad was it? He braced himself, for something, anything relatively painful to happen.

Voldemort just approached him slowly and extended his arm, to what Harry recognized was his forehead, more specifically; his scar. Harry realised that he wanted to see if it would still cause pain if he touched it. He stiffened at first but relaxed when he met the other's eyes. Then neither of them could explain what was happening in that moment. That feeling, that _pulling_ sensation. Voldemort stepped closer, continuing to reach. Harry also leaned forward himself and could feel the cool presence of fingers about make contact, when the doors burst open suddenly. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and Voldemort retracted his hand in the time it took both of them to blink.

Lucius straightened himself awkwardly and took to time in glaring at Harry as he prepared himself to be hexed. Though they could both tell he was rather perplexed at the…could one even call it _'intimate'_ moment they were just sharing. Harry saw that Voldemort had ducked his head away from the door at the outburst and was back in his scary Dark lord visage. It then dawned on him that in these few hours he learned multiple secrets and more about Voldemort than he ever did his whole life. And added that only he knew them. Did that mean he had special privileges of the sorts? Was it a way of showing he was…trusted..?

"Lucius…" Voldemort growled dangerously.

"My Lord…please forgive my intrusion…" Lucius begged quickly bowing from his waist. Looking up from his bent position he continued, "There is a fight about in the Great hall…I tried to subdue them but more persons got involved and…and… they're destroying everything…" He looked genuinely worried.

Without even telling Harry to stay put he made a noise and stalked out of the room quickly. This time Lucius took time to send a quick, yet noticeably disapproving glare at Harry. He responded in kind by sticking his tongue out. He took in the amusement as he saw the slightest amount of shock flicker across the blonde's face. He stalked after Voldemort quickly. Harry wondered for a moment if he should stay or go. Well he wasn't going to stay without being told to and since he was oh-so-childish he followed along behind.

He ran to catch up with Voldemort and walked a little behind and to the right of him. He just spared Harry a glance and said nothing to the younger's surprise. Lucius had long gone ahead. There was a strangled crashing noise and Voldemort halted, he raised his hand on Harry's side, stopping the boy in his hurried tracks. The wall next to Harry blew to pieces after the split second of silence when they had stopped moving. He covered his head with his hands in reflex and braced himself. He only felt a few pebbles fall onto him, though.

He looked up and saw a very furious looking Dark lord through the dust. He had apparently flicked away the large mass with his wand. He rushed to Harry, pulling him up by his sleeve, looking him over with a quick flick of his eyes for any signs of injury. Harry was ironically touched. When he spoke, his anger wasn't directed to him, thankfully.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, "Use your wand!"

"My wand!?"

"Well I didn't take it!" He said before releasing him and walking through the new make-shift entrance to the room.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, contemplating, before reaching for his wand and actually finding it there. He let the comforting hum embrace him as he wrapped his hand around the familiar stick. Composing himself he rushed into the cloud of dust that hadn't quite settled yet, behind Voldemort.

There was a lot of noise and sounds of things, most likely very valuable, breaking and smashing. He waved away the dust with his hands and came to stand behind a very calm Dark lord. He looked rather curious. However when he came into full view, all wands were pointed towards him after some male voice yelled, 'Potter! He's armed!' A few of them did look shocked when they also saw a certain someone else next to Harry.

He had frozen in his spot at the call of his name and being the sudden new source of everyone's aggression. He turned his head stiffly and slowly towards Voldemort who paid him no mind and just stood there, peacefully.

"It seems as though Harry here has more authority than I do, in my own house…" He said softly, looking over all the assailants. His house? That meant Harry was at…Riddle Manor? Voldemort continued standing as they started pleading, cowering and politely objecting to his statement. "SILENCE!" He yelled when he had enough.

And that was when Harry was reminded of the Dark lord's wrath when he loosed hell.


	4. Best Fiends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional pairings: SSxLM

" _Dear Ron and Hermione,  
I just need to tell you, I am safe and unharmed. I'm not allowed to say where I am, though I don't even know where I am anyway. All I can say is that I'm safe… surprisingly. Do __**not**_ _try to find me…I don't even know where to begin on the consequences. Next time I see you guys- and I will, I promise- I'll explain everything. There's so much crazy stuff happening. If the owl…holds up you can send a reply. Please wait for me and don't worry._

_Sincerely,  
Harry"_

Hermione clutched the letter tightly in her hands as she read it with a frown.

"That's it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"What do you mean that's it?" Hermione scowled, "And what does he mean _'if the owl holds up'_?" They both turned towards where they placed the bird but in its position were a stone and a few feathers.

"Did…did it just…?" Ron stuttered bending closer to the object. Hermione just pressed her lips together tightly.

"We have to find him Ron."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you not hear what he said!? He _knew_ we would do something, so he sent us that letter, yeah? To tell us _not_ to." He said as if explaining something to a child.

"So you just want to sit here and do nothing while Harry- our best friend is in trouble!?"

Ron threw his hands up into the air, "He just said he wasn't!"

"He could be using reverse psychology." Hermione said in a hushed whisper.

Ron looked dumbfounded, "What?"

"They probably _made_ him write this." She explained, "He just wrote what they wanted to hear, and he really does want us to find him."

"I really don't think so 'Mione."

"And why not?"

"Don't you think he would have hinted or something?"

"Alright here, look at the 'f'" She said holding up the paper in front of them both. "…they're very er…they're…Doesn't matter! We should go find him. You said you saw Lucius right? He wouldn't have a strand of his hair be found there, much less be caught dead in a bookstore like that. He was up to something."

"Hermione no…please don't do what I'm thinking…" Ron groaned.

* * *

To say Lucius was shocked at the pair of wands he came face to face with, as he opened his door was an extreme understatement.

"Where's Harry?" The bushy haired girl growled sternly. Though they were quite surprised that he personally opened his door, they expected a house elf or something. So when he did open his door, they did the first thing they could on reflex. Though they also looked him over curiously, perplexed at the dark robes he adorned.

"What in the name of Mer-"

"Answer her!" Ron yelled shaking his wand. Well firstly, they were no match for an experienced wizard as Lucius. They were disarmed in a split second; however it wasn't Lucius that cast the spell. Snape stepped out from behind the blonde looking impossibly more sour than usual.

"I really expected this to be the _last_ place they would come." He said particularly to himself.

"Well doesn't You-Know-Who live here?" Ron asked puffing out his chest, trying to look as offensive as possible without his wand.

"Now where in the blazes would you get that idea?" Lucius snapped. The thought of living with the Dark lord made him shiver.

"Never mind that! We're still here for Harry and I am willing to fight for him wand or no." Hermione interjected and attempted to take a leap at Lucius, causing him to step back quickly on reflex, and into Snape; luckily she was held back by Ron.

"Good lord, Severus…" The blond muttered hoarsely. "She's vicious!" He gripped the other's robes tightly behind him as he stared at the girl warily. Severus had extracted his wand the moment Hermione had moved and pointed it at her, causing her fidgeting against the red head to cease.

"Potter is not _here._ " Snape snarled.

"Then where is he!?" Ron exclaimed.

"You dare come to my own house -at this mad hour, demand questions and attempt to _attack_ me! Who do you think you are? I will not answer to any of your foolishness. I have to right to bind you and lock you right up right now. This is trespassing you know!"

Severus quickly put himself between Lucius' wand and the children. "The boy is not here. Leave now, or I put you in the dungeons and consider using you in my potions." Then he shut the door on their petrified faces right before he threw back their wands. He turned to Lucius, "Darling…"

"No, Severus, I mean it. They're really pushing it." He said quickly, wrapping his arms across his chest.

Snape sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You shouldn't fret love; you've such a beautiful smile." He said softly lacing his hand into the light, golden hair and putting the other on the small of the his back.

"Oh don't make me blush. Plus they…They interrupted us too." He said softly, unwrapping his arms and picking imaginary lint off of Severus's robes.

"Ah yes…their expressions were quite amusing, seeing you wearing my robes."

"They looked surprised to just see me anyway. I just grabbed the first thing I could see. I wanted to personally hex whoever it was into oblivion."

"Well, _are_ you going to wear them all night?" Snape purred tilting Lucius' head by his chin, to look at him.

"Oh, you're so naughty Severus." Lucius cooed. "Let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

"Of course." He replied as Lucius led the way.

\---

"Well that went horribly." Ron uttered. "And what's _Snape_ doing here anyway?"

"Ron…are you…are you serious?" Hermione uttered in disbelief, "Where have you been the last 6 years!?" She said walking away from him.

"Wait 'Moine!" Ron yelled after her, "I'm serious!"

* * *

Harry shut his eyes tightly. He was scarred enough already as it was –no pun intended. Screams filled the air as they were tortured with what Harry guessed was a _crucio_. He opened an eye when the noise subsided, however to his surprise, there was no bloodshed. He opened the other one as he looked towards Voldemort, who was walking to a corner where a small roman column stood. On the ground were small pieces of broken clay. He picked up a piece and looked at it, twirling it in his fingers. The odd thing was, it seemed to be the cheapest thing in the room; he paid no mind to the other, probably priceless broken objects as he'd walked over them.

Resting the piece on top of the column he asked quietly, "Who broke this?" The death eaters looked around at each other confused. More loudly he repeated it, "Who broke this!?"

A small male, Harry didn't recognise came forward, cowering, "I…I think it was my spell my Lord…when I sent it at Bellatrix…my greatest apologies I sw-"

"Yes, yes!" Said woman exclaimed, "That's right!"

Voldemort's swift head turn silenced her, "Do you have any idea how valuable this was to me?"

"M-my lord…"

"Then you shall find out…"

"M-my Lord I swear…No matter the pri-"

"I do not care about the price." He snarled. "It was one of a kind anyway…" He said more softly now. "However, I shall deal with this another time. When I return in the morning I want this place fixed. If I see so much as a crack on the wall…However, you will not touch this." He gestured to the broken clay. Turning to the side he called out, "Wormtail, come."

The small man crawled out from the corner he as hiding in and said his formalities. Voldemort just ignored him and walked out of the room after dismissing Lucius and Snape much to everyone else's dismay. Wormtail followed suit. Harry gathered his shock stricken body and hurried behind them before anything could happen to him.

Harry figured he surely would've gotten lost if he had to find his own way back. Wormtail was awfully wary of him too, glancing at him every few moments or so, wondering if it was his imagination. Harry paid the traitor no mind and pretended he wasn't there.

"So tell me Wormtail…what exactly happened." Voldemort said in a low voice once they returned to the study.

With one last glance at Harry he spoke, "Master…well you see it all started with Rabastan and Bellatrix again…then…then Rodolphus got into it when his brother insulted him…then they were just getting more persons involved…you see…master…then Barty got in when the Mrs. Insulted…Ms. Annabeth…" A brief flicker of something crossed Voldemort's face. Wormtail went to continue but Voldemort interjected.

"That is all I need from you. Dismissed." He said leaning forward onto his desk. Wormtail scurried past Harry quickly after he bid his "gratitude" but didn't spare him a glance this time.

"You had him tell the story even though you just used legilimens on him." Harry stated accusingly.

"It's easier that way. I just wanted to see it myself."

"Hm…" Harry hummed, "Who's this…Annabeth?" He asked sitting down on his chair.

"Well I might as well tell you." He sighed, "She is a very dear friend, from many years ago. She made me that vase."

"A...friend?"

"Yes Harry, I have those."

Harry frowned, he wasn't going to ask about her right now, Voldemort definitely wouldn't talk. "By the way…am I staying here or…?"

"As much as I can't stand the idea, I have to regretfully keep you here." Voldemort said with a grimace. Harry understood that they couldn't risk the new prophecy getting out and Harry didn't have to give it willingly. Who knows how the world might react.

"Splendid." Harry muttered dryly.

Harry silently followed Voldemort up, across, left, right; up again, right and he just stopped keeping track after that. Harry suspected the large wooden doors on the end of the hall, with snakes engraved so deeply and large it wasn't hard to recognize from far away. There were also smaller doors, lining both sides of the hallway, all the way up, _'Like a cartoon.'_ Harry thought to himself amused.

"You're not going to keep me in…your room are you…?" He asked nervously.

Voldemort turned his head swiftly behind him at the boy, "Of course not." He turned forward, "However, it would be best to keep you close by…in case you do anything stupid."

Harry threw his hands in the air in aggravation but said nothing. After a few moments he spoke, "If you just want to keep me safe you could just say so, you know. We both know I won't do anything _stupid_ …" Voldemort halted and Harry wondered if it was what he said, then he realized they were at their destination. Voldemort did glare at him though. He opened a smaller, similar pair of doors that were on the right side, before his own chambers.

"You will _stay_ in here." He half stated, half-commanded. Harry stepped into the large dark room and looked around. Turning to Voldemort with a cheeky grin he asked,

"Aren't you gonna tuck me in?" Said man just growled and shut the door hastily. He really should be trying harder if he wanted to be on his good side, but Harry just couldn't help himself.

He put on the light and was taken aback at the romantic looking room before him. It was adorned with deep reds, browns and accented with bright crimson. He contemplated taking a shower for a moment but he didn't have extra clothes anyway and gazing at that large, comfy looking, four-poster bed kicked in a sleepiness that he didn't know was there.

He flopped down onto the thick burgundy covers and _oh_ it was even more comfortable than it appeared. He kicked off his shoes, took off his glasses and dived under the covers. Then he just lay there, thinking about his crazy life, unable to find sleep through his tiredness. So he just rested.

He figured his feet fell asleep on their own when they started feeling really heavy. But it felt awfully weird so he opened his eyes and through his horrible eyesight he saw a large blackness over his feet. He reached over for his glasses quickly, but there wasn't much improvement for the figure in the dim moonlight. He watched curiously as it rose up and leaned backwards. On instinct Harry jumped out of its path as it lurched forward and heard its aggravation as it got a mouthful of pillows.

Harry scrambled out of the bed and ran for the door. He shut it faster than a zooming snitch. He heard and felt the large snake slam against it from its speed. Leaning against it he cringed as he heard the dull angry hissing and pounding. Then after a too long while, there was silence. Had it another route? Did it go away? Harry turned and cautiously creaked the door open, peeping inside. Then the sneaky reptile leaped at him from its curled position on the floor. This time it pushed him away and got out but it used too much force and went smack head first into the wall on the other side. Harry got up quickly and kept his eyes on the snake as it shook its head and reoriented itself.

Then not knowing what do to (if he hurt her, Voldemort would definitely throw a fit) he ran for The Dark Lord's doors. But there were no knobs!

' _What to do…what to do…'_ He thought, jittering on the spot. _'This was Voldemort…okay. Serpentine ma- that's right! Parseltongue…"_

He was about to hiss it open when he felt a presence lung at him from behind. He ducked –bad idea- and the snake came crashing down on top of him. The snake, using the distance, lunged at him but he rolled away and she struck the floor instead. This seemed to put her off so he hissed the door open, when it reached a large enough space; he crawled into it, squeezing himself through.

:Close! Close! Close!: He hissed frantically, backing away from the preparing snake. It shut just in time and he heard another thump as she made impact and the painful hissing and cursing that followed. Leaving no time to be relieved –it was a snake after all, Voldemort's snake- he got up and turned around. Surprisingly, there were no heads on spikes or blood on the walls and it wasn't full of snake decorations either. It was simple, yet elegant and lavish. He couldn't really tell the colours in the dim light but he imagined it to be green –how cliche.

Harry tip-toed towards the large circular bed, however there was no Voldemort in it. He straightened himself up and looked at the neatly made object with confusion. He was knocked out of his stupor however when he heard the door beginning to open. Seeing a brighter source of light he went over and saw an open balcony. He rubbed his arms as a draft came in and scurried past the slightly waving curtains. Looking around he found the man he was looking for…but not really looking for. Harry thought he was literally crazy for his thoughts;

Voldemort looked like so dreamlike and mystical sitting there on the floor. Like something out of a painting, he looked so _peaceful_. It was almost surreal the way the moonbeams glistened on his skin, giving him a glow like that of the moon herself. Harry noticed that he was sketching something on the pad that lay against his bent feet. Hearing a thump behind him he walked out stiffly into view.

Voldemort turned towards him and stood up quickly, "What are you doing in here?" He growled, biting down on each word. Harry's eyes betrayed him for a split second as they flickered across Voldemort's bare chest. He couldn't help but notice –not admire, how smooth it was, and he wasn't all super muscular but finely toned. And he noticed again –not admired the little human traits the man still had; nipples, a rather attractive navel and was that a mole? The view ended there with his loose fitting trousers.

"Oh you know…just taking a stroll…" He said rubbing his arms some more and looking across the dark land. Voldemort was about to speak when Nagini launched into view after Harry. "That…and your bloody snake tried to eat me!" He squeaked ducking behind Voldemort.

The Dark lord went over to his pet and stroked her head, :Sorry dear, you can't eat Harry at the moment.:

:Or ever!: Harry added defensively. Voldemort just glanced back at him and turned back to his snake.

:But…it's Potter! The boy you so desired to demolish! We must kill him!: She said thrashing her tail around. Harry cringed at the word she used, 'demolish' was a bit much.

Voldemort paused for a moment, :But…if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have met you, now would I?: Touching fact, wasn't it.

:But I wanted to eat him so badly!:

:Nagini: Voldemort hissed sternly, :You are not to harm him.:

:So you want to do it personally…I understand.:

:Neither of us will be harming the boy. Is that understood?: He replied in aggravation.

Nagini rose up and trashed around like burning gas had been poured on her. Voldemort stood up and backed away startled. She just hissed nonsensical sounds as she twisted awkwardly.

:Nagini, stop that at once!: Voldemort hissed angrily.

:Master has been bewitched! I will save you!: She then took a leap for Harry and he dropped to the floor but no snake came tumbling after. Looking up from behind his arms he saw Voldemort with an odd expression as he held out his wand. He just stunned her as her eyes still rolled around madly. He levitated her out and returned a short while after with a sour expression.

"My own snake…" He said sounding hurt.

Harry just looked at him from his hunched standing position, "I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"No…no need to apologize…it was my mistake forgetting to tell her but…reacting like that…and having to actually turn my wand against her…" Voldemort pulled his robes closer against his neck absently. He went over and picked up his canvas.

The two stood in silence for a good minute and Harry started to shiver. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked changing the subject.

"When you're a powerful wizard as I am, you don't need to sleep, unless you want to."

"Really…?" Well Ron was right about one thing (Ha). "How?"

"Use your magic. Though to keep it sustained you do other things like eating…sleeping...leeching; like charging a battery." Voldemort explained. Harry raised an eyebrow at the muggle terminology. "Though, I was going to have a rest tonight but I couldn't sleep."

"Leeching?"

"Yes, feeding off of other's magic to sustain your own. They barely notice if it's just a little and if it's from multiple sources. Though, I refrain from that method..." It tasted bad.

Harry nodded, and stepped closer, "Aren't you cold?" Voldemort scoffed and tapped his wand against Harry's shoulder idly. "Warming charm…makes sense. And I…couldn't sleep either."

Voldemort just hummed.

Harry gestured to the canvas, "So you draw?"

"Occasionally…just amateur sketches." He said sliding back down into his original position. Then he uttered something about stress. Harry, unsure what to do sat down next to him and peered at the canvas. Amateur sketches he said? On the canvas was an exact replica of the dark view from the balcony, covered in dim moonlight. It was stunning.

"That's…amazing…do you mind if I…watch?" Voldemort just answered by angling the piece towards Harry as he picked up his charcoal and continued.

The odd pair just sat together in silence with the Dark lord's etches filling it. Harry battled between observing the man and his skillful movements on the paper. And neither of them knew when the other fell asleep; Harry's head on the Dark lord's shoulder and said lord's head against his. Right now, their minds were unaware and their bodies didn't care, as they slept together in peaceful harmony.

Whatever was to come tomorrow could wait.


	5. Comprimising Positions

Harry woke up with aches all down his neck and back from his sleeping position, though he was well rested. Opening his droopy eyes he attempted to sit up but froze when he felt there was a foreign weight on his head. Realising what it was, a fearful feeling started boiling in the pit of his gut. He decided he would be in less trouble if the position was less compromising.

Slowly he started sitting up, cautious not to wake the other. He inched until they were pressed cheek to cheek, then carefully he shifted to an upright sitting position so now Voldemort's head was now resting on his shoulder. However his head was angled so he was more in the crook of Harry's neck. The cool breath contrasting on his warm skin made him shiver. He thanked every entity there was that he didn't have the infamous morning 'wood'.

Harry sat there stiffly, unconsciously focusing on his breathing. When he realised what he was doing he started to take in his surroundings. From through the spaces through the balcony wall he could make out a large garden, a fountain and not much else besides green.

Then he went back to the breath on his neck, it really wasn't doing his body well. Voldemort had rather cool skin but it wasn't an inhuman level; the coolness of his skin had a feeling of sitting in an autumn's, beach breeze. He smelled like the ocean too; odd because there wasn't one nearby. Harry found his scent and temperature quite pleasant. The contrast was oddly comforting, a nice cool against his constantly feverish skin.

It was so strange for these two people, so alike yet so different; like two sides of the same coin. Opposites in every way, but still were the same at the end of the day.

Voldemort woke up in a series of actions that left Harry tense and rigid. First he wiggled a bit then he sighed. He shifted more into Harry's neck and warmth, so now his lips and face were pressed into Harry's neck. He stiffened when he realized that his make shift pillow was another person. He retreated quickly and sat up, staring at Harry with a scrunched up forehead and blank expression.

"I won't speak of it if you don't." Harry sputtered quickly.

"Agreed…" Voldemort added lowly. He then picked up his canvas and walked inside quickly. Harry sat there for a while; unsure as to what to do but then he got up as well as went in. To his surprise the room wasn't all Slytherin-green, the floor and furniture were a mahogany looking type, adorned with dark blue colours and a pretty, light marble ceiling. His bed was round and didn't have any exaggerated posters but a simple, elegant headboard. The room was quite big and looked like it had lots of hidden things and spaces –and knowing Voldemort it mostly likely did. Said man had disappeared in fact. Though he came out of a pair of doors that probably led to a walk in closet soon after. He looked at Harry with an odd look, as the boy just stood in the middle of his room awkwardly.

Harry preferred not to put the scenes of reality into structured sentences, such as; being in Voldemort's bedroom, technically slept together, made small talk and related. Stuff like that.

Harry observed a particularly fascinating swirl in the ceiling when he spoke, "I've got a question." When Voldemort didn't reply he continued, "What now?"

"Very interesting question…" He replied rather closer than before almost making Harry jump. Harry watched in bewilderment as Voldemort seemed to ghost over the floor to the door. Harry caught up behind him as he opened the doors. "We'll have to start somewhere…" He began before being thrust into Harry by something large and dark –Nagini.

Said boy was just as surprised and stumbled, his knee ended up between the Dark Lord's legs, causing him to lose chance of re-footing and both went down. A loud thump was heard as Harry's head hit the wooden floor. He groaned and recoiled in reflex, pushing his knee against something particularly soft causing him to stop. When Voldemort didn't get up he stretched his neck and saw Nagini on top of them both. So that explained why Voldemort felt so heavy.

"Pip!" Voldemort called out. A little house elf in a pretty black dress appeared, needing no verbal confrontation she quickly popped out with the snake. Voldemort sat up and pushed Harry's knee down and away from his parts when she came back. "Make sure she does _not_ get out under any circumstances.

"Yes master." She piped with a little voice before cracking away again. Voldemort got off Harry and actually helped him up. Pip returned during this action causing Harry to jump and Voldemort to stumble and almost fall on him again. Voldemort hissed a swear quietly and Harry quickly apologized softly after, getting up fully. Pip looked perplexed.

"Make sure that she does _not_ get out."

"Pip will make sure of that's master." She gave a little bow, "Will master be needing anything else?" Voldemort's house elves had rather good etiquette.

"No, that is all thank you." He replied casually. Pip gave a small smile and left with a bow. Voldemort's glare in Harry's direction silenced any questions or comments on his behaviour towards house elves. Whilst walking, following Voldemort to who-knows-where, to do who-knows-what, Harry broke the silence.

"Sorry about making your snake all weird."

Then Voldemort did an odd thing, he actually snorted. Harry pursed his lips in a frown as he observed the walls, wondering why what he said was so funny. Voldemort entered a simple looking room with Harry following suit. There was a tiny, aged male sitting on a chair, with a pleasant look on his face. He was wearing a neat, pressed dark blue suit, measuring tape around his neck and a very dapper air about him. He gave a nod to Voldemort who returned the action and Harry was taken aback by the man who dared to remain seated.

Voldemort turned to Harry and looked at his clothes in distaste, "Well as you know, I definitely won't have you wearing that." He turned away, "Phillip here will get you a proper wardrobe. We're about the same size but I'm still taller than you are and…you probably wouldn't like my taste in colours anyway." Harry agreed there.

Phillip got up and proceeded to remove Harry's shirt rather quickly. Harry made a noise and looked at Voldemort. "He can't talk by the way." The man stated before leaving through a door in the back. Harry hardly had time to reply as the small man continued vigorously. He was more perplexed at the informal relationship they had; there was no bowing or cowering or anything like that. He stayed in a daze throughout Phillips's measuring and tugging. When he was finished he stood back, gave a little smile and nod and gathered his things. Voldemort returned during this with a pile of books and papers. He nodded to Phillip who returned in kind before leaving joyously.

The subtle flicker of eyes across his bare chest made Harry quite self aware and a little uncomfortable. A moment like this made him bite his tongue from any snarky rhetorical questions. What was more worrisome was the interaction between Voldemort and Phillip.

* * *

A few weeks later Voldemort approached Harry again. During this time he was getting familiarized with the place and settling in to a routine of living with The Dark Lord. Harry was just finishing getting dressed as Voldemort stood in the doorway.

He put his shirt on quickly and eyes the papers warily. "Politics and all that, already?"

Voldemort sighed exasperatedly, "It has to be done sometime _Harry._ When do you want to do it? Next year?"

"That doesn't sound too bad yo-" Voldemort cut him off with a growl. Harry hunched a little before continuing in a safer tone, "How about a tour or something first? I'll get lost at every corner. Don't want a missing Boy-Who-Didn't-Die now."

"No…we do not." Voldemort said slowly and turned away, "Very well, I'll show you around and also lay out some…ground rules." He remarked, turning his head to face Harry.

"Fantastic." Harry replied with zero percent enthusiasm. He absently handed Harry the pile of papers and books, he took them and heaved down when the weight hit him. He struggled to follow Voldemort as he went towards a bookshelf. He took one out and opened it to reveal its actual box like nature. Taking out a small trinket on a chain he turned to Harry.

"You could put those down over there you know." Harry heaved them onto the nearby desk, too worn to be annoyed. "You will wear this." He handed Harry the chain.

"What is it?"

"Doesn't matter, just put it on." He commanded. The boy made an angry pouty face but put it on anyway. "Oh and don't _ever_ take it off."

"Sure thing." Harry sighed rolling his eyes. He followed the Dark lord as the grand tour began.

Harry wasn't as lost as he was before but he was still pretty lost. He forgot half of what doors led to where and what they were. He suggested they be labelled or something which was responded with a harsh glare. Some of the 873 rules he remembered were:

1\. No snooping whatsoever unless he wishes to be tied like a goat.

2\. No going down to the dungeons.

3\. No face making at Lucius unless Voldie doesn't see.

4\. No you can't kill Wormtail right now.

5\. Not allowed to prank his 'minions'.

6\. Ask me that again I will hex you.

7\. Leave the house elves alone you peculiar brat.

8\. And don't do anything stupid.

That seemed like enough to keep in mind for his safety and health. Well most of the day went by after such a large tour. His stomach growled loudly. Voldemort made a face that said "how crude" at Harry. Said boy just shrugged.

"Don't you eat?"

A flat "No." was replied. Harry didn't even bother for an explanation. Though he remembered his earlier account and asking would've earned him a good scolding. Voldemort was beginning to feel like a strict mum –but don't ever tell him that- Harry made sure to erase that from all thoughts.

The two sat in a study as Voldemort read a book and Harry ate, careful not to give in to his ravaging hunger. They sat in silence with only the sound of the hearth burning, pages turning and a fork clashing with plate. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter Severus." He ordered absently as he turned the page. Snape entered with his usual billowing dark robes barely sparing Harry a surprised glance. He leaned over to Voldemort and told him something in a hushed voice. His invisible brows rose. He spoke to Severus in the same manner. After he left Voldemort got up and walked over to the table Harry was eating at.

"It seems your little friends are rather… _persistent._ " He said leaning onto the back of a chair, looking sideways, away from the boy. Harry swallowed dryly.

"Persistent…?"

"Yes, it seems we will have to find another way to deal with them."

"You're not going to hurt them are you?"

"I said I wouldn't. However if they put themselves in front of danger, I cannot, guarantee anything." Harry put his fork down and nodded. Whatever it was in Voldemort that Merlin-forbid, awoke and he actually felt a little…bad for him. "But I will try to deal with their constant habit of doing so." He added quickly crossing his arms. Harry hid a little smile.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Voldemort pretended he didn't hear, "Nevertheless we will deal with this, another day." He added. Harry got up and proceeded to pick up his tray. "Leave it there, the elves will get it." He put it back down gingerly. "You do remember how to find your room don't you?"

Harry averted his eyes, "Of course…"

"Well you know how to find me." He told him as he headed towards the door. "There are some things added. I think you'll find them useful."

Harry actually managed to find his way back…after a while that is. There were indeed a few things added, mostly the bathroom; a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and many other necessities. After a nice, warm, well needed shower he found a bunch of clothes in his closet. He changed into a set of comfortable night clothes and went to lie down. However there was a large lump on his bed. To make a long story short, Nagini returned for vengeance and Harry ended up in the Voldemort's bedroom again. He sat at the foot of his bed and wondered why he needed one if he didn't sleep.

Sadly, he, himself fell asleep there. And the furniture and night was left to wonder what wonderful reaction the Dark lord would have in the fateful morning to come.


	6. Super Evil Dark Lord Business

Harry awoke to a familiar light marble ceiling. Perplexed he furrowed his brows and felt around with his hand, feeling really soft plush covers. He also felt something light and cool draped across his chest. Lifting up the covers he saw a pale arm and followed it soundlessly to the pale body it attached to. Harry felt his heart stop as he watched the peacefully sleeping Dark Lord –who was bare as far as he could see-. He was totally naked so Voldemort must be too.

Harry almost passed out from mental destruction. He could see dark marks upon the other's neck which were obviously hickeys.

_What exactly happened and when…?_

He felt his other arm trapped under Voldemort or should he say, around his waist? Then Voldemort awoke and looked up at him with those big, beautiful, innocent blue eyes. Harry's heart fluttered yet he didn't hate himself for it, or how beautiful he thought the sight was. But it scared him deeply at the same time in all his confusion.

"Harry…" He whispered sending the young man into a hazy spiral.

Harry awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He panicked as he found himself in the same bed and fell off. Though this time there was no one else in the bed with him. With the thud he fell on the floor with, caused said man to also awake from the desk he was sitting at with a start. Harry looked up in realisation and was flooded with relief. Though he had to wonder with the look Voldemort gave him if he had shared the dream. He imagined under normal circumstances Voldemort would have yelled at him with an insulting rhetorical question, but now there was just awkward silence.

So their first shared dream was this; unforced, unintentional and painless…and also sexual on a side note.

Well Harry of course wouldn't allow this to throw off his course of being in the advantage now, however reality did sink in a bit…and it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. They maintained the awkward silence as Harry got off the ground and stood. They stayed like this for a short moment, but it felt more of an eternity. Voldemort turned a little to the side maintaining his stare.

He squinted, "Keep me out of your preposterous fantasies."

"My fantasy!?" Harry exclaimed "It was your dream!"

Voldemort stepped back in shock, " _My_ dream? Are you insane?"

Harry bent forward to retaliate, putting his hands on his waist but paused when he was about to speak and looked to the side. He sucked in his lips and nodded, "Well…maybe…yeah!"

Voldemort looked at him worriedly.

He continued, "But you see, I'm insane but I'm sane enough to know that I'm insane, therefore I'm not that insane. Only half cracked." Harry deducted, more to himself.

Voldemort just blinked. "Were you always such an odd one Harry?" The boy shrugged. "Well, doesn't matter, just keep me out of your perverted thoughts." He remarked before turning and leaving.

"I said it wasn't mine!" Harry threw his hands into the air and followed him anyway.

* * *

Voldemort dunked a gigantic stack of dull looking paper that could kill thousands with it boring-ness before Harry.

Harry looked mortified, "And this is just _one?_ "

"Indeed." The man replied cooly.

"Do I have to start _now?"_ He asked.

"The sooner the better, you have to do it sometime…unless you want to wait for it to multiply."

Harry grabbed one up quickly with an angry frown whilst looking at the smirking Dark Lord. Over weeks he had nagged the man about the happenings at the ministry and muggle borns. Voldemort didn't personally make the rules but left them to those in the ministry to. He gave in to Harry eventually, lest he cast a spell at him and kill himself again, Harry was somehow even more annoying with a silencing charm on. What the boy didn't expect was to be given it so soon. The first law they both would personally intervene in.

"Will you be off doing super evil dark lord business somewhere again?" Harry asked looking at him exasperatedly.

"No, unfortunately. Super evil dark lord business is quite fun you know." He replied vacantly. "I'll be reviewing everything and editing if necessary.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, "Alright then."

Harry was quite complimented that Voldemort let him edit the laws on muggles for the ministry. He probably guessed that he rather gave him willingly that being forced to, because Harry was just persistent like that.

He was also surprised when Voldemort just read them as they were as well. He put up his eyebrows at this one in particular. "You're letting that one pass? On muggle borns?"

Voldemort growled lowly, barely inaudible except for the fact that he was expecting it. "You rather me argue?" He sighed and rested his forehead against his palm while closing his eyes, "Besides, you're just going to bring up that stupid argument."

Harry smiled, a little grateful Voldemort had his eyes closed although he was sure he could feel it. He blankly ate breakfast as he did the paperwork. He wasn't exactly sure when he fell asleep until Voldemort woke him up at midday. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, how long was I out?" He stretched.

"Two hours." The man replied casually.

"Two!?" He exclaimed, "You let me sleep for two hours?"

"Well, it took me that long to figure out if I should take my chances killing you."

"Aw, how sweet of you to let me live." Harry replied with equal sarcasm.

"Plus I took care of some other things."

Harry nodded. The pile of papers came back into his vision and his heart saddened deeply when he saw that they were merely halfway through. Voldemort caught onto his look and also eyes it warily.

"We'll finish another time." If it was any surprise that even Dark Lords hate paperwork, who does anyway? Harry exhaled in relief and slumped over. "Just take the ones we already did."

He picked up the almost half stack of papers and followed Voldemort. They entered a small foyer with a warm hearth, a floo and warm furniture. Harry rested the stack onto the desk.

"We'll send them over to be officialised." The man explained, half sitting onto the desk with folded arms.

Harry picked up one and read it silently, "Oh, Dolores will go absolutely _bonkers_." Voldemort gave a little smile much to Harry's surprise. "By the way, why not make Lucius minister?"

Voldemort stood up, "I cannot just make things happen, besides, I need him for more…important things." He explained, "Just go ahead and put those in."

Without question, Harry picked up the stack and walked whilst reading the top paper. Voldemort felt a presence suddenly and looked down, he barely managed to get the first syllable of Harry's name out as he stepped in front of him. Harry, bewildered, looked down but it was too late as his foot caught on the thick snake and he went tumbling down…

Straight onto the Dark Lord. Papers flew everywhere and bodies knocked into the ground. Their faces crashed together and lips met in a smashing kiss. Then something odd happened, a surge of various, overwhelming emotions and explosive magic filled them and the room both simultaneously. It felt like they were melting into each other with a burning sensation and…it felt _amazing._

Voldemort pushed Harry off and he scuttled back quickly. The room was in shambles, in a perfect circle around them. They stared at each other, Voldemort with the back of his hand against his mouth. They both knew they'd each felt whatever _that_ was and even now they were still feeling…connected slightly. Even Nagini was influenced by it and she lay still in a far corner, watching them, before slithering out.

Her movement seemed to bring the pair back to life.

Harry gaped, "What…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had writers block in this one, so it's really short


	7. My Dear Horcrux

For the entire next week, Voldemort read book, after book, after boring book (well to Harry they seemed boring), trying to figure out what on earth happened that day. He pretty much isolated himself and Harry thought that it was silly. So he decided to approach him, while he was nose deep in a particularly thinner novel.

"Tom?"

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"Let's try it again."

"What?" He replied in a livelier tone looking up at Harry with a scrunched forehead.

"Well, you've been reading forever and you haven't seemed to have found anything. Maybe if we tried it again…you could understand what happened better." He explained innocently.

Voldemort spoke in a low voice and narrowed his eyes, "Harry…"

"Just hear me out, it'll just be completely for platonic…er...research purposes. You've been doing this by yourself this whole time, I want to know what happened too, you know!" He pulled a chair over to Voldemort's side of the desk and sat down on it. "Just once."

The Dark Lord looked at him blankly, lost in his own thoughts. "Fine…just once is fine...I suppose."

Harry smirked but regained seriousness as he leaned in. Their lips met, pressed together softly. This time, they felt it start to build gradually unlike the spontaneous combustion they'd experienced the first time. For a few seconds they stayed like this, feeling it slightly, however it didn't build any more than a slight tingle.

"My Lord!" A male voice exclaimed bursting through the door.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and so did Voldemort. They'd pulled away from being startled before he saw anything though. However they _were_ awfully close.

Rabastan stood in confused shock for a few seconds too long, before falling to his knee. "Please, your utmost pardon my Lord, but it is an emergency."

Voldemort growled, more particularly that he couldn't feel anyone approaching. He stood in one swift moment, flipped his cape over his shoulder and walked out the door, Snape style. Rabastan followed behind promptly, not before giving Harry a curious look before he left.

He then felt his heart was beating a lot faster than he realised.

* * *

Harry sat lazily on the floor of The Dark Lord's bedroom as said man paced around, seemingly looking for something.

"Dumbledore's planning something…of all times…right during the middle of this whole thing." With the banishing and accusations of muggle borns and the like not being witches and wizards going on, he expected the old man to be looking for their boy wonder, not scheming plans. "Are they even looking for you?" Voldemort asked more to himself.

Harry had to admit, he was quite hurt, although he knew his best friends were still searching for him, hopefully not though. He didn't even read any of the Daily prophet Voldemort had stacked up lest it tell him something he really doesn't want to see, like being declared dead or 'Boy Wonder abandoned us'.

He got up, annoyed by the Dark Lord's rambling and walked over to him, he put his hands on his shoulders and looked up at him, since he was a few inches taller, "Last time didn't count, alright?"

Before the "what" could exit his mouth, Harry pressed them together, repeating their soft kiss. This time he pressed harder and felt the mixture of what could only be described as ecstasy build. He moved his lips and waited to see if Voldemort would do the same. He did. Harry deepened their kiss as lips touching turned into a full make out session. He licked Tom's lips and he let Harry enter his mouth. His tongue was shy as he let Harry intertwine them.

Harry didn't know when the other's arms wrapped around his neck and Voldemort didn't know when Harry's hands wrapped around his waist. Because they could feel it and oo did they feel it.

Their height difference too, made their embrace absolutely perfect.

Harry, lost in their lip locking session started to grind a little against him. Wakening Tom from his stupor, he opened his eyes and widened them as he caught a glimpse of something wispy and yellow. He pulled away from a still dazed Harry and watched as the little wires of sparkly golden and light green wisps danced across their skin. Though somehow the two didn't mix hues whilst snaking together.

It caught Harry's hazed eyes as well and they both watched as the remnants disappeared into thin air between them. Voldemort's forehead scrunched up in thought. Harry began leaning back in but Voldemort didn't even notice as the answer hit him.

"I know what this is…" He said quickly and quietly to himself. He pulled out of their embrace and hurried off to confirm. Harry stood there for a while still processing what he just did and really questioning his sanity now. Though, to be honest, he really didn't care if he was insane if it felt like this.

He ran behind to catch up to Voldemort, who'd headed to his main reading room. He watched as he searched through his many bookshelves. He stopped abruptly and pulled out a rather thick book delicately. It looked very old and fragile. He rest it on the desk and opened it carefully. He did the same with a few other books, trying to connect dots.

"So what exactly…was happening?" Harry enquired softly.

"I'm not sure but I think I have an idea." There was only one way to confirm it and there was no way Voldemort was doing _that._ But it wasn't like there was going to be any other explanation, he just refused to accept it.

Harry knew he was going to be at this for a while so he just sighed at the ceiling and left for bed.

He lay in Voldemort's bed that night, recalling earlier's actions. He must have fallen into an alternate universe, yes, that must be it. Definitely. Made out with snake-faced Lord Voldemort. Never in a million years. He passed his hands through his hair and sighed troubled.

He fell asleep eventually.

He was woken up quite roughly, by a hectic Dark Lord, "Wake up boy! Get up!" He yelled shaking him.

Harry groaned with eyes still closed and turned to the side, "I'm up…I'm up."

"How could I not notice before?" Voldemort asked to himself in particular.

"Know what?" Harry asked drowsily.

"You…you're my horcrux"

Harry started up fully awake, "What?"

"There are two options, I can either destroy you, or reconnect with it…"

"What…how? Why? Can't we just leave it like this?"

"Well, it may not hurt now but when I do this…" He explained pressing his index to Harry' forehead.

Harry yelped, "Okay, ow, ow." He pulled away from the finger, "I get it. So…how are you going to…reconnect with it?"

"How can two souls be made into one, Harry?" He asked calmly facing away, with his arms folded.

"Er…I don't know…?"

Voldemort pressed his fingers between his scrunched brows, eyes tightly shut, "How do two people become one?" He asked in frustration.

Harry looked to the side in confusion then with widened eyes his chest heaved in an inhale as he wordlessly exhaled, "Oh..."

"Precisely." Voldemort replied still looking away. It went from 0 to awkward real quick

"So er..."

"So nothing. There are more important issues at hand, Dumbledore is planning something in the _muggle_ world. We'll deal with this later."

Harry nodded at him. He looked at Voldemort, no Tom, and just stared. He looked at Harry confused and got up. "Being a dark Lord is _stressful._ " He muttered to homself and went to the balcony. Harry stayed put, he lay down staring at the ceiling.

Sleep would not come to Harry. He didn't know if he laid there for minutes or hours. He looked over at the open door of the balcony and didn't shiver as the wind blew the long wispy curtains. Frustrated he got up and went to balcony as well.

There was Tom, looking just as he did that night; nothing short of a porcelain sculpture, with the moonlight illuminating his ivory skin. Harry sat next to him and the man didn't move. He just stared at his canvas which Harry saw was blank.

Harry took it and Tom let him, he was no artist but he could try. He gently took the charcoal from his hand. Harry didn't know what he was going to do but he let his feelings move his wrist. He let them create lines and dots over the canvas randomly. Satisfied, he gave it back to Tom.

The dark Lord looked at it and the smallest smile could be seen, he blindly reached for the charcoal and began filling in. It started looking like an actual piece, something beautiful, that they made, together.

Tom's etching was smooth and slow, like he was caressing the canvas, unlike the quickness of his other one. Pleased, he paused to look at it, unfinished but going somewhere. He looked over at Harry finally and it was then the boy realised how close he was to Tom's face.

Neither of them pulled away though. Harry gazed at Tom's eyes and admired the blue humanness of them. Tom also saw the up close beauty of Harry's green eyes. Green for Gryffindor? Their eyes were the only thing that broke the rules of matching their dramatic lives.

Neither of them knew who leaned in first, maybe together, maybe not. But it didn't matter when cool lips met warm ones. Contrast that made steam only they could see and feel.

Tom could never describe the feeling that this boy, this insolent boy, gave him. It burnt inside his chest and made him experience several emotions at once; to the point where it hurt. He wanted it to stop and at the same time never end. Excitement, anxiety, fear, joy, _Ecstasy._ And he wondered if Harry felt the same things as well.

Lips molded together passionately as Harry embraced him. It could only be described as erotic with Harry between his legs. No hands roamed though.

They kissed until their faces hurt.

Harry rest his head on Tom's shoulder to catch his breath and he did the same as well. Only the sound of their huffing and the soft breeze against their ears could be heard. There was no confrontation as they started kissing again.

They went until they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Harry, to his surprise didn't wake up in bed but lay on the balcony atop Tom's robe and had become entangled in it. He managed to catch a glimpse of Tom's foot as he left the balcony. He wondered if he was mad and if things were going to become awkward...or even _sensual_ , he blushed.

Harry didn't know the half of the adventure to come.

* * *


	8. It's not on Paper

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Ron began to sweat.

"You are absolutely sure that you do not know where Harry is?" He looked at them up his glasses.

Ron began to stutter and Hermione spoke up, "We are...! Sir. He did contact us though, he said he was alright, safe, not to worry and...not to go looking for him..."

"My dear you must consider that if Harry was being held hostage, would they make him say otherwise?"

"Um...of course, but...Harry is an amazing wizard and if he were in trouble he would definitely find a way to tell us. I trust Harry." She spoke firmly with amazing resolve.

"The dark Lord is afoot, my dear Hermione, anything is possible."

Ron spoke up, "We are ware of that...sir."

"That is why I need you to go on an important mission for me. Finding the rest of Tom's horcruxes is futile now."

"Another mission?" Hermione asked confused. "But what about Harry?"

"This is...bigger..."

Hermione was enraged, Ron spoke before she could, "Where is this important mission anyway?"

He smiled. "In the muggle world."

* * *

"I'm so mad. Right. Now!" She kicked a rock, "How could he just...abandon Harry!?"

"But Hermione...what if he's right?" Ron walked beside her worriedly.

"I know Ron...but Harry, he...I don't know...what if he's really in danger and we did nothing because of a dumb letter? Some best mates we are!" She halted and looked up at Ron, teary eyed.

He had to be brave, for both of them, "But you said it yourself...Harry would find a way...right?"

"Oh Ron... I know but I was just trying to reassure myself...I have to see Harry in person... to know for sure."

"But we don't have any way of reaching him..." Ron muttered hopelessly.

Hermione was about to speak when a small ball of light whizzed past her head, "Wha..." It danced around and headed off back towards the school.

"Think it wants us to follow it?" Ron asked her quietly, following the small ball with his eyes. Hermione didn't bother to answer as she bolted after it. Ron took off after her.

The ball led them inside, around corners and staircases, up and around until they came to the top of the west tower; the Owlery. It then disappeared into the wall.

"Do you think it was..." Hermione placed her hand where it disappeared.

"What, the school?" Ron scoffed bemusedly.

Hermione looked at him seriously, "Yes." Ron's smile fell and he looked away. "Thanks...Hogwart." She whispered.

The snow white owl hooted happily at them from inside.

"Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed running over and opening the cage.

"Hey, how ya doin' Hedwig?" Ron came over and pet her feathers. The bird hooted happily.

"You think...she can find Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Ron, with a determined expression.

"Well, she's no ordinary owl." Ron said casually, "Isn't that right, girl?" Hedwig leaned into Ron's touch.

"Think they're...connected somehow?"

Ron looked at her, "I would be surprised if they weren't."

Hermione smiled.

* * *

The two of them ran, Hermione with Hedwig covered in hand, straight into Hog's Head. They both wore capes to fit into the shady atmosphere. They couldn't go to any other pub where the air is nice and Dumbledore's eyes watched through others' faces.

Hermione pulled out a quill and paper. "You going to tell him?" Ron whispered to her.

"Of course, we've got to." She replied in hushed kind. Her usual neat manuscript was scribbled in a frenzy. She knew that this was bigger than all of them and had a really bad feeling about it all. This was one of the rare times where even she was left clueless. Harry would know what to do, he had to. Dumbledore had given them the full details earlier in The Three Broomsticks. She wrote as fast as she could, filling in every balmy detail. It was a few pages after she noticed wet droplets on the paper. Perplexed she felt her face and realised it was sweat. Looking up she noticed Ron nodding off on himself with an empty beer tankard in front of him. She had one as well but it was still full. Her body slowly came back to the real world; her fingers hurt and were square at the tips, the heat finally caught up with her and she felt the anxiety she didn't know was there and why.

It was eerie.

She shook Ron awake. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. She motioned to leave. The waiter gave her a funny look. When she felt it was safe enough she uncovered Hedwig's cage and greeted her. She blinked at her slowly, waking up. She opened the cage and attached the rolls to the owl's leg while Ron kept a careful lookout.

"Find Harry...I know you can." She whispered to the owl, giving her a kiss.

And neither of them felt the pair of eyes that watched them from the shadows.

* * *

It would take a week for Hedwig to get to Harry.

During this week Harry didn't see much of Voldemort as he tried to figure out what Dumbledore was up to. When he did see him, he shied away, barely talking and always finding something to do. Harry knew it was supposed to be subtle but to him it was quite obvious. Tom was the only one around here that he talked to after all. He was getting pretty lonely. No bickering with the Dark Lord was uncanny. He really enjoyed his company, his attitude mostly reminded him of a certain bushy haired girl and he wondered if Tom had enjoyed his company too. His thoughts began to stray in his isolation; What he was going to tell his friends, how he was going to explain to everyone, and...Ginny. She hadn't even crossed his mind over this entire ordeal, some guy he was.

He groaned and rolled over, facing the open balcony doors. He sat up off the floor when he saw something white flitting about in the sky. The white speck was somehow familiar. As it came closer he saw it was a bird. He squinted.

"H-Hedwig...?"

The bird stumbled onto the balcony. Harry got up quickly and ran out. "Hedwig!" He picked up his beloved owl. She was obviously exhausted. She was covered in dust and the ends of her feathers were dirtied in multiple colours. "How did you find me?" He pet her on the head. Hedwig squawked back quietly in kind. He rushed her to the bathroom and ran some warm water. He noticed a roll of papers attached and took it off, but right now his owl was a higher priority. He placed Hedwig in Tom's tub (making note never to tell him). The bird tiredly cleaned herself but just closed her eyes as Harry washed her instead. He took her out with a white towel and set her on the sink. He doubt Tom had a owlery around. As Hedwig shook and pruned herself, Harry decided to read the message.

His eyes and mouth widened in a matching 'O'. Tom was going to flip over this. Now frantic, he looked at Hedwig who had snuggled into the towel and was sleeping peacefully, she'd be alright.

Harry ran to Tom's study with the papers and busted the doors open. "Tom!"

Voldemort, Snape, Lucius, The Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix looked up simultaneously. Harry froze.

He coughed and straightened himself. They all looked at Voldemort who sat calmly. He stood up. "Dismissed." He waved them off with a hand. They each bowed quickly with a 'Yes, my Lord.' and left giving Harry strange looks on the way out.

"This better be good, boy." He sighed with his eyes closed. Harry noticed he didn't change demeanour as he usually did.

Harry walked up, faking confidence and dropped the papers onto the desk. Voldemort looked down at them then back at Harry who bit his lip innocently. He picked up the papers and began to read them. Harry found his series of changing facial expressions quite amusing.

He flipped his robe and took off for the door when Harry grabbed his arm. He turned around with an expression that could be interpreted as disbelief.

"What are you doing!?"

"Stop avoiding me."

"Potter..."

" _Harry._ " He corrected. "I'm going to go mad if I'm isolated any longer. If...if I did something wrong...at least tell me you hate me. We've got to do this together whether we like it or not." He dropped Voldemort's arm. He stood watching Harry with a pained look, almost like a lost puppy. "I actually do...really like you." Harry laughed running his hand through his hair, "Unbelievable." He whispered, "So, let me know if we're gonna work together side by side or...in separate rooms." He looked back at him sadly. "It's not like I've got anyone to tattle to." He smiled, but his eyes were full of sadness.

Voldemort looked like something was stuck in his throat. "P- Harry." He choked out. "In case you never noticed, I've never...been through anything like this before..." He pulled his robe to his chest. "I get these feelings and I don't know what they are." He mustered up his most prideful look, as he admitted to not knowing something, "I don't like them but then...I do. It's very confusing and I've never been..confused like this before...it's not in any book or scroll or lecture...how am I supposed to understand something that I can't find on paper...?"

Harry just hugged him. "You're...adorable." He chuckled.

"I-I am not!" He held his chin up.

Harry pulled away and took Voldemort's hand in his, "Love isn't something anyone can understand, that's why it isn't in any book or paper. It's too different for everyone." He watched their hands.

"I didn't say anything about love..." He detested quietly.

"You don't learn about love on your own. You find it, then you and someone else teach other along the way; To create something entirely new and wondrous." He spoke quietly putting Voldemort's hands together. "It's a give and take." Harry explained to not only Tom, but himself in that moment. He smiled softly.

Tom opened his hands and saw the little lights that had danced on their skin in a small orb. When he looked back up Harry's lips met with has own.

* * *

"Hedwig brought it, my owl." Harry explained entering the bedroom. "Hermione and Ron sent her." He peeped into the bathroom but the owl wasn't there. He turned to see Tom and Hedwig in a stare off. The owl peered down at him from on top the bed frame.

"It better not..."

"Oh no, she's a very well trained owl.." Harry defended quickly.

Hedwig flapped down onto the bed. Tom stepped back cautiously. She stretched her neck at him.

"Look, she likes you." Harry grinned. Tom looked at Harry skeptically then back at the owl. He reached his hand out slowly and put it on Hedwig's head. She leaned into the touch.

"Owl's never liked me." He stated casually, petting the bird. He liked to think it was because they were natural enemies. He had to rethink a few basic principles now.

He looked over at Harry, "You alright? You seem...jumpy."

"Hm? Oh yeah, I've got a bit of a -uh, adrenaline rush. I'm just gonna go...run it out." He gestured to the door, walking in reverse. He bolted as soon as he was out. Tom just watched the door thinking of what an odd boy he had intertwined fates with. He sat on the bed and Hedwig hopped onto his lap. She began hacking up something from her throat. Tom was about to offensively grossed out until Hedwig dropped a little jewel in his hand. It was no ordinary stone.

"Oh my."

* * *

Harry ran for what just happened, he ran for how his life just took a one eighty, he ran for what the unknown future held, he ran for how he never saw it coming, and he ran mostly because he couldn't care less about any of it all! And it drove him happily insane.

While he ran he thought of what he was going to tell Hermione and Ron. They needed a plan foremost. Tom, he would know what to do. Even just the thought of his name made Harry smile.

* * *

Hermione paced the room impatiently.

"It's been over a week Herm. Dumbledore said we had to leave, _yesterday._ It's already dark out."

Hermione shook her hands and turned to Ron, "Listen, D-" She calmed herself with a breath. "We are not going anywhere, until we hear from Harry." She declared, firmly.

There was a knock on the window. She hurried over in excitement, giving Ron a classic 'Hermoine' look. Without opening the curtains, she busted them open.

Let's just say it wasn't Hedwig at the window.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I may even write a little spin off of Hedwig's adventure, if anyone's interested. let me know in the comments/pm.


	9. Sugar, Souls Don't Change

Something in Harry's gut suddenly dropped. He set the tea tray on the table and glanced back at Tom who stared blankly into space. He was resting his head on his chin, the papers underneath his elbow on the end table. He looked deep in thought but at the same time looked like he was thinking of nothing. Harry went over and rested the saucers on the end table, sitting on the opposite side. Tom was still staring into nothingness but woke up a little at Harry's movements. Neither of them touched the tea. Harry looked at Tom, he seemed depressed. He spoke finally,

"Sugar?"

Tom glanced over at him finally. He sat up, shook his head and pulled over the saucer. He fingered the tea idly. He tried to ignore Harry staring at him for as long as he could. Ever since their sort-of confessions, they hadn't talked about it and he definitely didn't want to start now.

"So...what's happenin'?"

"Disbelief." He watched the swirls in the surface of the tea as his finger stirred it.

"It's really serious, huh."

"The possible end of magic as we know it. So yes." His eyes darted up suddenly and he stopped swirling the tea.

Harry almost jumped at their blue intensity. "So...how are we gonna go about this...?"

"Starting with a simple plan would be ideal then as we go alo-"

Harry stared at him seriously. "That's not what I meant." And Tom knew it.

"Harry we have a gra-"

"Tom."

He eyed Harry warily, "I...don't want to talk about this right now." He chipped, words coming out in stiff pieces.

"Why not?" Harry edged his hand closer, across the table between them.

Tom took no notice, "I just don't want to." He replied aggravated. "Not now at least..."

Harry's stubbornness pressed him to keep questioning but Tom was the other person in this world who managed to match his stubbornness par on par. He pressed his lips together giving him slight elevator eyes. "You promise to?"

"Yes." He almost choked.

"Then how about you do...something for me?" Harry looked at his hand that was almost at the other's touch.

"What would you possibly want?" He squinted, with the slightest undertone of sarcasm.

"Well...Can I see you?" Harry looked up again, with raised worried eyebrows. Over their entire course of the crazy turn of events the two of them somehow knew each other better than anyone ever had. Tom probably had a lot more secrets but nothing he needed to even care about. They'd seen all of each other's faces...maybe one or two left to be discovered... They knew pretty much everything at this point. Though there was this little unapproached boundary. Harry was at a 99 percent.

He needed to know that he was trusted completely. This was that deciding factor.

"What?" He grimaced, "What are you on about?" His forehead scrunched.

"Can I see you...can I see, Tom Riddle?" Harry's fingers made contact with the top of Tom's hand.

He glanced down at the touch quickly then back at Harry again, "You want to see...my human self?"

"Yes." Harry's fingers became a whole hand on top of his. He wanted to instantly pull away from the touch but fought against it. He may have told the boy how he felt but that didn't fix everything. It didn't fix how his touch burnt his skin, or how his stare made his heart thump quickly, or how he annoyed him all the time but never wanted him to stop, or how he wanted to kiss him but not kiss him to feel that painful tug which was absolutely wonderful or even just how he confused him happily with all those jumble of emotions that were new and exciting. He loved it and hated it. Would it ever end?

"Why..."

"Can I, please?" Harry pleaded, gripping Tom's hand. "If there's anything that you want to know about me...that you already don't...I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything. Anything." In any other world Voldemort would have used this to his exploitative advantage but Tom was in a whole other universe.

"Are you...sure about that? Why do you trust me so much?"

Harry looked at him seriously, "Why not?" Need he say more? Nope.

"I suppose... I could do that. If you...tell me about your childhood." He knew about if of course. He wanted detail, every single one. If Harry was willing to share this with him just to see him in his self he was either...really stupid or trusted him deeply...which was also stupid. Well not entirely because he wasn't plotting against him, not like Harry knew that, or should he say, Harry knew he wouldn't do that.

"I-" His serious façade broke for a second and something else flashed across his face, "I could do that." Harry nodded, in reassurance and regaining composure.

Tom got up and went over to the large ornate mirror on the wall. "It's been a while..." He spoke to himself. He needed to focus for this. He saw and felt Harry a few inches behind him. He then watched himself again. Harry closed his eyes. Tom placed his hands on his forehead and ran them all the way up then down to the back of his neck, like he was smoothing over long wet hair. He needed to physically stimulate to help himself. As his hands passed his bouncy brown hair popped through. His skin colour then darkened to a human tone and he closed his eyes to open to Tom Riddle's face. He needn't tell Harry he was done. The fall of magic in the air told him.

Tom himself was a little taken aback at his own appearance, the forgotten familiar face that was his but a stranger's.

Harry made a small breathy noise behind him. Tom turned around, they were the same height now. He reached out and touched young Tom Riddle's cheek, ghosting over the soft skin. He unconsciously leaned into the touch. Harry leaned in, pausing before contact for confirmation in consent. When he felt Tom's breath become hotter on his face he pressed their lips together.

It felt the same, exactly the same and then it occurred to Harry that no matter what appearance or body he was in it would always feel the same. The same magic danced on their skin. The same feelings ignited. The same pull. It was all the same. And he never wanted it to change.

They separated, breath hot on each other, from just a simple kiss. Tom blinked up at him through new long lashes as their foreheads pressed together. The feelings in his chest hurt less somehow, was it because he was accepting it or because he was human again? Did that even matter? He knew the answer.

Souls don't change.

"Let's get planning then. Don't have much time, right?" Harry smirked. Tom glared at him.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

It was early morning. Hedwig perched on Harry's back, who was currently laying on the floor. Tom sat nearby with a book and a quill. He was occasionally writing. Harry didn't even bother and settled for playing with Hedwig.

Tom hummed, "Alot of preparations need to be made. "When are you going to send your owl back? The sooner the better. We need a meeting place first of all, we'll plan the rest as we go."

Harry thought for a while, "I know a place, a muggle couple I know have a few extra rooms. We could stay with them. Wouldn't want to show up anywhere with our pockets full to arise suspicions." He sat up on his elbows and Hedwig hopped off to go snuggle up to Tom.

"That's a good idea actually." He wrote down the address from Harry. He looked down at the owl curiously. "Your bird is just as weird as you, Harry." He stroked Hedwig's feathers, amused.

Harry gave him a playful glare, "Yeah well, so are you. What now, though?"

"Send your bird back. And I'm not weird."

"Hedwig." Harry corrected. What did he have against first names? "And can't we teleport her back or something? She looks like she had a rough journey coming here. You're very weird."

"Quite. Amazing feat for an owl. Call me weird again and I'll hex you." He tore the address and handed it to Harry, a perfect rectangle. Was everything he did all neat and proper?

It was then Harry felt proud that he was the factor to bring a little chaos into The Dark Lord's life. The one to shake things up for him.

"It seems there was some human residue on some of the pages." He added and Harry gave him a grossed out face, "Sweat, boy."

Harry grinned.

"I could use that to send...Hedwig back, with some runes or the other." The owl seemed to recognise her own name and looked up at Tom with a little squawk, making him smile. He did that alot more often now. It was nice to see him unfold and blossom. Harry was caught staring again and Tom looked away quickly. Harry swore he saw a small blush under that ivory skin. He'd never say it though.

...

Harry attached the address onto Hedwig's leg and gave her a few strokes before placing her in the middle of the rune circle Tom drew. He placed the page with Hermoine's sweat on another point and incited the incantation. Hedwig disappeared in a puff of white smoke but the paper remained.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked worriedly stepping closer.

"What? Of course it is!" He looked offended, "Who do you think I am!?"

"The Dar-" Harry began but the dangerous look he got shut him up with a smirk.

"Step three?" He asked innocently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweat thing was totally unplanned. Just a really great coincidence.


	10. Step Three

"Step three?" He asked innocently.

* * *

 

They spent the next day cooking up a mental storm. Tom also showed him a few new spells... Dark spells and the basics of parselmagic. He didn’t even know that was a thing. Testing the limits of the first living horcrux was definitely appealing but would have to be put on hold. This was a breakthrough in wizardry after all. The man wondered long and hard about his life as his mind strayed from their current issue. He took an old box from the bottom of his shelf of knick knacks. He opened the dusty thing and took out a stack he never thought he wood ever have to use for himself. Harry followed him as he entered the study.

  
"We'll need disguises, won't we?" Harry asked knowingly.

“You, no. I, however, do.”

“Why don’t I need one?”

"You can walk around the muggle world without being suspected but I, even in my human form, is too dangerous." He placed them down on a table, turning to Harry.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"I'll pick from a list of personas." He handed Harry a two page list of random people's profiles that was on the top of the stack.

"Are they dead?" He looked worriedly from the page to Tom.

"No and yes. They are documented persons that "exist" in the muggle world but not in reality. They're real without actually being real."

Harry wasn't sure if he understood that or even wanted to really. “So how’re you going to pick one?”

“We’ll narrow it down to the most eligible and least suspecting.”

“Oh, okay.”

Then they were off, crossing out any outrageous characters, old people, men similar to his human self, and the overweight, with red marker. After spending the entire day sifting through a ton of paper, Harry lay on the floor, exhausted.

Tom looked down at him, “Come now Harry. You only had to use your hands.” He tutted.

Harry moaned, “You... I’m not a dark Lord. Regular things are tiring to regular people you know.”

Voldemort turned back at his final page on the desk, “You’re not regular.” He reminded quietly.

They compared each other’s last page. Harry looked up at him, “These are all pretty good. How do we narrow down these?”

Tom hummed, “Random pick I suppose.”

“All of that just for you to pick one!?” He frowned at the pages.

“Do you have a better idea?” He enquired haughtily.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Tom quirked an invisible brow.  
...

Harry set the hat in-between them. It was filled with small folded pieces of paper with the names on them.

"One condition." Voldemort held up a strip, it had Harry's name on it. "A day in the life of Potter would be...fun."

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "Sure."

Tom dropped it in. Harry shuffled it with a few shakes. They looked at each other and took out a piece simultaneously. Without breaking eye contact they unfolded their strips. Tom looked down and read his disappointed.

"Tabitha... Parker...?"

Harry laughed out loud at his, he handed it over, it read: 'Harry Potter'. Tom growled.

Most of their plan was coming together. But later at night in the bedroom, the silence reminded Tom of everything outside the manor, “Harry.”

“Yeah?” The boy answered from the bed, where he lay sideways.

“Don’t you find it the slightest bit peculiar?”

“Peculiar, what is...?”

“I expected the whole of magical England to be in an uproar over you but it’s so...quiet.”

“Like the calm before a storm?” Harry spoke the exact words.

“Yes...” Just like that.

\---

Snape wondered what in the hell Dumbledore was planning to do. Something that would make him put his main goal of killing The Dark Lord on hold and shoving aside Harry Potter, to give him this incredulous task. Speaking of Potter, he’d been missing from a very calm wizarding world as Dumbledore gave them new hope...in the muggles. What the muggles had to do with anything he had no clue.

Little did they know he was on the Dark Lord’s grasp. He was quite shocked seeing him the first time, he didn’t take much notice of it. He probably had a charm on unaware to his own self, knowing the paranoia of the Dark Lord. Lucius had confirmed it too, the night his friends showed up at the manor. But seeing with his own eyes was spectacular. The Dark Lord and Harry... Together. Had the boy finally snapped and turned dark? So many possibilities and reasons left to the imagination.

Voldemort pretty much had the ministry around his little finger, so he guess he could spare some of Lucius’ time and duties to help him with his own change of plans. Which he was glad for, being separated was heart wrenching. Draco would be left behind but Lucius would not have their baby in any life threatening danger (of which Snape tried to remind wasn’t a baby anymore) and their Lord had not asked of it, not that he would have; he was still a person with a heart...or understanding at least.

He watched as the blond primped himself in the vanity, wearing a silky cream coloured robe. There was a knock on the door.

“Enter.” He ordered.

The little elf popped in, knocking was a rule for bed chambers... Ever since that incident.

“A letter master. From... The Lord.”

He took the paper, carefully sealed with the dark mark in stamp.

“Oh my...”

Lucius turned continuing to brush his hair. “What is it Severus?”

He dismissed the elf and walked over, scooting onto the cushioned bench to show his blond the letter. He screwed his face in an ‘un-pureblood’ way. One of the moments exclusive only to Snape, which he loved.

“Oh, I absolutely hate the taste of polyjuice.” He turned back to the mirror. Severus had long stopped asking why he always did himself up to just go to bed. ‘Always be ready’ he’d told him, making the dark man laugh.

“Aren’t you worried about... Everything else?”

Lucius turned to him, “Hm? Of course not. We didn’t dedicate ourselves to a wizard to not have faith in him.” Severus hummed, he was right. “I’ll just get a make-up artist. I’ll put a hire out tomorrow.” The serious man wondered what kind of characters they would be, he surely wanted to be creative with it. What it would be like to walk in someone’s else’s shoes, what he would be like if he wasn’t the darkened Snape, was definitely exciting. Everyone else’s characters were also anticipating to see, alter egos and hidden personalities would definitely shine.

\---

The next morning, the first thing Tom did was take out a small box from the top drawer of his desk in his (their) bedroom. He opened it, showing two sections. He picked up the smoky ruby then a gold piece from the other half of the box and held his palms open. The little artistically detailed gold snakes slithered onto the ruby, encircling it then freezing into place. He undid Harry's necklace and added the ruby, now a pendant. He felt them moving slightly against his skin, it was weird.

"What's this for?" He looked down at it.

"Since we most probably won't be able to use any magic where we're going, potions included, this is an alternative. This stone is two of a kind." He took his out from his robe pocket, a same red ruby but cut differently. "It could be replicated but in imperfection. I was going to make one but then I managed to...acquire it." Replicating a version of the stone was going to take days. He had no idea if those extra days would make up for something but certainly hoped they did.

Harry quirked a brow, "What do they do?"

"Here." Tom put his on.

Harry blinked at him. At each blink he looked different. Then Tabitha Marvel stood in front of him. She was short, slim, brown skinned, with her black hair in a neatly tucked bun, pointy features and round mouth. "What...?"

"Infusing the 'essence' of Tabitha with magic creates a perfect form of the polyjuice potion." He explained, Tabitha's lady voice speaking.

"Why do I need one?" He wanted to ask what the 'essence' of someone even was but decided against it from receiving a scolding.

"Well for safe keeping of course." He said in an obvious tone. "And also you can see through it with yours." Before Harry's questioning face asked how he explained, "It's quite simple, just whichever you want to see, you'll see."

Harry focused. Then Tom's image slowly faded back. "Neat." Tom looked him up and down as he took off his necklace. "Wha...?"

"I'll get Philip to give you a makeover before we leave." He said more to himself, turning and walking away.

"Oi! What's wrong with my look!?" Harry followed him.

* * *

 

Although Tom made so much emphasis on having to hurry, it took two days for him to tell Harry step four.

He approached Harry "This mission is very dangerous and as such all precautions need to be made. We can't risk any mistakes or secrets being revealed." He stated in a dictator's tone.

Harry looked to the side in thought then back at Tom, "What does that mean...?"

"It means I need to be reunited with the horcrux inside you."

There was only one way for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter in for more depth. Plan to do more as this story is a kind of rough outline, I just needed to get it down before it disappeared. I posted it to see if people like the idea and so far over a hundred and sixty people did! Amazing, so now I definitely got to rework this.


	11. To Be Wed

Hermione fell flat on her back, Ron yelled her name standing up and readying his wand. The puff of black smoke slowly came together to materialize into a figure. A pale, skinny woman stood in the spot. She had a head of large curly black hair that touched her waist, somewhat like Bellatrix but without the touch of crazy. Ron attacked as soon as he saw the familiar texture, not caring if he was actually her or an associate. Their entire family was pretty much in this after all. He screamed a spell at her and she dodged swiftly, moving on her dark cloud at blinking speed. The furniture behind from the spell was blown. In the next second her face was inches from his. It took only a second for her large, glass like black eyes to petrify him and only a second for her to simply pluck his wand from his fingers. Things sped up again as she shoved him onto a chair and pointed his wand against him.

Hermione started getting up but froze as those large black eyes held her on the spot, the turn of neck so swift, like an owl.

Her voice was scratchy, "You know...Harry Potter?"

"W-Who are you...!?" Ron stuttered, sitting awkwardly, trying to sink as far as the cushion could let him, away from the mysterious woman.

"Me?" She sounded genuinely confused looking back at Ron. "Oh right, I'm Annabeth." She stood up straight.

"What do you want with Harry?" Hermione demanded, getting up onto her knees.

"I...must...help...Harry..." She cocked her head at Hermione, looking deadpan. "My vision told me that I must find him...and I must give him this..." She held up a large black onyx stone that was attached to a silver chain around her neck.

"What is that?" Ron asked nervously, "Why should we trust you?" He swallowed.

She turned back to him, "I'm not here to harm you." She tossed his wand at him. "This mission you are about to embark on is very...dangerous. You will need help from the outside or else...it may cost you your lives." Her neck twisted like a charmed cobra. "Use this in your greatest time of need and only that time. You will know." She ripped the necklace off, walking over to Hermione and dropping in gently at her knees.

The young witch looked up at her with a small frown, "Why would we just trust a stranger?"

"I'm not asking you to. It's up to you if you want to die or not." She replied softly.

Hermione's stern gaze faltered, "How do we even use...this?" She held up the necklace by the chain.

"Just break it." She answered calmly walking over to the window.

As she placed her foot on the window Ron cried out, "What is it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Be careful on your journey. To save magic." Then she was gone just as she came.

"Save magic?" Ron walked over to Hermione who still knelt on the floor. "What does she mean?"

Hermione stared down at the onyx in her palm, it seemed to contain the stars, the feeling she experienced at Hog's head returned to her gut. This was definitely bigger than them. And she was scared, even more scared than hunting down Voldemort's horcruxes. Life without magic would be unimaginable, even if she was muggle born. She blocked Ron out, silently having a panic attack.

The next morning Hedwig appeared to her, giving her quite a fright. Magic was used. She read the short letter and with utmost determination got ready to face the world.

They stood in front of the train station, "It seems we have to get there the muggle way. We can't use magic."

"Why not?" Ron asked aggravated at the idea.

"Because we'll be discovered."

"Discovered, by who?" He shook his head at her impatiently.

"By...I don't know Ron!"

"Aren't we going on Dumbledore's mission now?" He asked confused.

"What...Scratch that! We're going with Harry's plan."

"Harry's plan, Herm are you serious!?"

"Yes I am Ron!" She shouted, annoyed.

"But what about what Dumbledore said to-"

"Ron!" She turned to face him, barely able to resist ripping her own hair out. "Can't you see something big is going on here? Something more important than the silly tasks we had to do? Must you always be such a thick skulled idiot!?" He turned a little red and leaned away slightly, looking hurt. "Oh I'm sorry Ron I didn't mean it..." She went to grasp his arm, he pulled away nodding and looking down.

They were silent as they boarded the train.

* * *

"You mean, like... _sex?_ " He whispered the word like a small child.

"Yes Harry, _that._ " He answered annoyed. Without waiting for a reply he continued, "You can't be discovered as a horcrux. My soul would still be inside you but it would be connected to me again. It'll make us one person more or less." The ultimate connection. "Do you want to be completely connected with Voldemort, Harry? Are you ready to become one with the dark Lord?" He turned to him, looking a bit sulky, "Because I'm not..." Shouldn't Harry be the one terrified? He was the murderer between them. He killed his parents. He ruined his life. He should hate him wholly and passionately. But yet here they were, Harry ready to do it all.

"I know what you're thinking...about my parents." Harry watched him seriously, "But I don't blame you...people always tell me about them, trying to make me feel things I can't. How can I miss someone I never really met or knew? I do know I can miss the people that are here now." He softened a smile at Tom. "Growing up with the Dursleys was horrendous yes, but would I still be the me I am if I didn't? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Would we have ever met like this? I'd probably be kind of cocky, like a Malfoy- and been dead already." He chuckled, "Now I wonder, even though I've had a piece of your soul, I never felt another presence, or thoughts that weren't my own..."

Tom frowned at Harry, justifying his murdering. "The piece of a soul is just a fragment. It's not it's own person. Think of it like removing parts of a brain... piece by piece. The piece itself is unintelligible. Jumbled memories and emotions present when making it may show, but the soul itself is...stupid more or less."

"So what you're saying is...the piece is like...dopey? A body without a brain?"

"Precisely..." Harry's word choice was a bit interesting to sat the least.

"But then, what about the whole...?"

"The whole, having pieces taken out also becomes a bit...unstable."

"Then you could say you weren't...responsible for your actions?" Harry asked carefully. Tom knew what he was doing.

"Don't justify my actions for my sake Harry, of course not. **I** decided to make the horcruxes, **I** killed to do so and **I** killed for far less reasons. Though now I think about it perhaps some things..." He put his hand on his head, remembering when the fragment from his diary returned to him. It was painful to regain those unwanted memories but it did make him feel _humane_ again. He didn't feel chipped or crazy and remembered what a little bit of sanity felt like. Like a clear thinking person.

Harry grasped Tom's shoulders, "It doesn't matter alright? Well maybe a little...but that's whatever! You weren't entirely sane and I personally don't forgive you! Because you never _did_ anything to me... They did...with fake prophecies and lies!" The blatant truth hung heavily in the air.

"Harry..."

"If it weren't for them then we wouldn't have gone through all this nonsense. I'll never get it though, what's wrong with us bringing the world to right anyway?"

"The thing is...they've made people associate human nature with shades and hues. What is good and evil can only be seen on the inside. No matter what colours you adorn. The wizarding world has forgotten that. But Merlin's tale is for another day..."

Merlin? "So now, Tom." Harry spoke his name gently, the only one who could. He'd given up early on it. He could torture the boy within an inch of his life and he would still spit his name at him. Gryffindors. But now, he loved hearing it. "You're the dark Lord, are you not? Not afraid of anything right? Then let's go save magic."

Of course he would want to get married first. They were going to have a simple bonding ritual with a witness, much to Harry's dismay. Tom let him pick out their robes in compensation.

The Dark Lord approached Bellatrix. Harry stood a few feet behind him, receiving quick, angry, cautious glances from her.

"As you know I will be departing on an important mission tomorrow." He spoke to her elegantly but with a stern tone that only he could mix, "But before I go I need to be wed..." He smiled ever so slightly. Harry had to hold in his snicker at what Tom was doing. He was still absolutely cruel, saying he's not sadistic, please.

"M-My Lord..." She stuttered looking absolutely starstruck.

"We need a witness for the ceremony and I need you to be that witness."

Her face fell. Harry swore he heard her heart break as it fell to the floor. "My Lord...?"

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"O-of course!" She bowed very low, more than necessary. She seemed like she was going to stay there, most likely not wanting Harry not to see her face. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Tom turned away from her, "Good. Be at the white hall in half an hour."

He walked past Harry giving a quick glance, smirking. Harry followed him. "You're absolutely sadistic." Tom smiled.

* * *

Harry waited in the white hall for Tom and the wedding caster to arrive. He didn't know why it was called that, it was a relatively small hall and was mostly mahogany. Why they needed anything more than a small room would be found out soon.

Tom explained that the contract was a type of unbreakable vow. There needed to be a caster, a witness and a guard, each with a specific duty. Harry Potter was about to marry the Dark Lord. Could he say he wasn't nervous? Heck no. He'd turned eighteen about a week ago. Marriage at any young age was going to be frightening, especially one with Dark Lords.

He'd picked out a dark red robe for himself, with silver and gold trimmings. He didn't have his glasses on and Philip had somehow neatened his crazy hair, although Tom wasn't about appearances for this ceremony, Philip insisted he at least needed to look decent. Said man stood in a corner, wearing a light grey suit and looking quite pleasant. He held his wand with both hands at the base of his round tummy, like a small child about to rock back and forth on their heels.

Tom walked in with a small woman who seemed to be a mirror image of Philip. Except for her white grey eyes which showed her blindness. He led her up to Harry, she greeted him politely. Tom was wearing dark green robes with silver and gold trimmings, just like his. He'd asked Philip to bring them, remembering seeing them from the collection on his wardrobe adjustment day. They were a little too elegant for his taste but they were the first that came to mind when Tom told him he could pick their clothes. The evening sun shone through the tall windows. Tom looked lovely in it. He was in his softer visage which was exclusive to Harry until now. Bellatrix stood nearby trying her best to hide the impermissible shock and anger on her face.

Pepper, Philip's twin sister, cleared her throat. Though she was blind, somehow she knew they'd been staring at each other. Tom was almost flustered. "Begin." He told her, still looking at Harry. He extended his arm ans Harry grasped it. She began with the basic introductions then tapped her wand on their hands asking the somewhat traditional wedding vows, except this time, it was on their magic. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like red-hot wire.

"Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"Will you honour each other for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear on your magic to take each other to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Harry announced his answer confidently. "As do I." Tom chorused.

Instead of fading away, the flame travelled along their skin, encircling both their bodies. It travelled across the floor and Bellatrix lifted her feet in curiosity. Philip looked perplexed. Once the thin strands covered the entire floor in an disorganised web they stopped moving. For a second everything was still. Harry and Tom turned to each other. Harry searched Tom's face to see if he knew what what happening but he looked just as lost. Then the strings instantly shot up to the roof in white blinding light and enveloped the entire room.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tom who was just squinting his open. They seemed to be in an enclosed orb. Their bodies were pulled together and they were smacked chest to chest and mouth to mouth. The familiar golden wisps from Harry and the cerulean green from Tom appeared again. The wisps encircled them both slowly, then faster until it was like a small tornado. Then it spun so fast it became white, squeezed them against each other until it became hard to breathe then just dove inside of them. Harry and Tom were brought to their knees. Harry let out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding. The lights faded around them and then it was over until a ray shot up between them and exploded in a ring formation.

Harry sat up when it was all still. Tom still lay on his back. Harry helped him to sit up. Looking around the room was in a mess. Bellatrix peeped over an overthrown bench with wide frightened eyes, Philip was right behind her, wand pointing ahead for protection. Pepper had been thrown back and hid behind a wooden altar. Harry looked over at his now...spouse.

"What on earth just...happened...?"

"I think our magic just became...one...but this has never happened before..." They'd performed a real wizard wedding, Tom had told him. Not the muggle tradition they picked up due to infidelity. Witches and wizards were too afraid to vow their lives or magic on the person that they were supposed to be with for life. Forever showing the underlying trust issues they all had. Harry and Tom were brought together by magic herself so not only were they bound by words, they were bound by something ancient and powerful. Harry could feel something fresh inside of him but it was all so familiar; it was the magic he felt rolling off Voldemort at their every encounter, now mixed together with his own to create a whole new flavour.

"Our magic...is one...what...?" He couldn't begin to understand it. Had anyone in the history of the world ever shared the same magic? How did it even work?

Tom stood up and looked around. Pepper came out and felt around, "Philip?" He hurried over to his sister. "I think we just witnessed something really spectacular." She smiled. No one else in the world had ever even seen or heard of such a thing happening. "It seems as though a small fraction of your magic was released in order to join as one in matrimony." Raw magic from a their cores was just exposed into the room in a fantastic display of light work. She smiled at her brother.

Philip looked at her returning the gesture and supposedly told her something without words as she nodded, "We would like to wish you the uttermost best," She turned to the two of them with her grey blind eyes that weren't slightly vacant. "and grant you the Hufflepuff blessing." Pepper and Philip were descendants of Helga Hufflepuff? Their pleasant nature, plumpness and brown red hair littered with grey were tell tale signs that seemed ordinary until pointed out. It also seemed the twins were telepathic with each other.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff? Allies?

Tom gave her a little nod, "Thank you. For doing this for me." There was a deep trust here, unseen to the naked eye.

She did a little bow, "Of course...Mrs." She spoke softly and giggled before pulling her brother away. The mixture of an angry and blushing Tom made an adorable combination.

"Tom." Harry looked at him with an expression Tom couldn't describe; a cross between affection and concern.

He turned to Harry squinting slightly trying to understand it. "M-my Lord...?" Bellatrix stood, twiddling her fingers in a nervous tick.

"Ah yes, Bellatrix. No need to clear this up. You are relieved of your duties for the evening." He waved her off tiredly. She bowed quickly and stayed hunched over. She looked at Harry fearfully; so she could tell as well, that Tom's magic was now inside of him, Harry followed Tom out, giving the woman a curious look on the way out. She took a step back from him on reflex. Could Harry get used to this?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I was going to continue until I saw the word count. Hm. Was the Hufflepuff part also planned? Nope.


	12. I shagged the Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big huge sex scene. Don't kill me please. Aha.

Harry followed Tom to the bedroom. When he was at the foot of the bed he turned around to face Harry, expressionless. Though they were married, it was just a technicality for now. They had far to go still. The events of this romance just happened the other way around. First comes love then comes marriage then comes baby in- that plot was down the drain.

"Well?" Tom asked lifting his chin, disdainful.

"Harry chuckled, "You don't 'well' Tom. We're not about to do a task."

Tom frowned at him. "Then what?"

"Make...love of course. It would help if you didn't look so sour about it."

Tom fiddled with the edge of his robe, and made a small noise. "Alright, let's begin."

He probably had no idea how sex was even initiated and this was the best initiation Harry was going to get for now. He smiled before stepping towards Tom, who seemed a bit smaller than usual. He leaned in, pausing right before contact and then kissed him. Harry knew that this wasn't going to be very romantic or story book like, it was going to be awkward and probably painful. Tom kissed back softly and Harry started removing his robes. He snatched Harry's hand on reflex. He looked at the boy apologetically and released his hand. They were really going to lose their virginities tonight. Tom was actually very scared for the first time in his life.

Harry Potter could now say, 'I shagged the Dark Lord.' but then again, he could say, 'I shagged Harry Potter.' and he would be the only one to say so.

They kissed again. Not wanting to be the only one naked he started removing Harry's clothes as well. Harry broke the kiss as they were both struggling with the complicated fabrics. They undid each other's clothes silently. Harry noticed Tom had a slight shake in his hand, just like he did. Harry smiled, amused that Tom didn't wear underwear, the man just glared at him at that. They stood a breath away from each other, starkers. Harry stepped back to take in the older man's form completely.

Tom was not amused. He looked a bit nervous under Harry's neutral scrutinizing. "Don't just stand and stare like that."

"Look at me...look at me as well." He said quietly, still staring.

Tom's eyes reluctantly went lower, slowly, down to his toes and then back to his face again. He blushed slightly at Harry's manhood. He and Harry were about same length but Harry was quite...thick. The boy was handsome, yes. He was lean and well toned with a healthy colour to his skin. He hadn't grown much body hair as yet but it was enough to display his increasing testosterone. Tom was slim, he had a woman's butterfly hips, making his waist appear small and figure ever so slightly curvy. He was still rather masculine, without a hair on his ivory skin.

Harry closed the space between them and Tom backed away until he reached the bed. He crawled on his back, never breaking eye contact, until he reached the pillows and sat against them. Harry crawled on his fours, following him then sat on his legs in front of Tom. They just looked at each other for a moment. Harry then slowly spread Tom's legs and settled between them. Tom swallowed.

"It's best to use lubricant the first time around." He stated quietly. Tom spelled some up quickly. There was a burning in his stomach and for the first time he felt butterflies. Harry was giving him a lot of firsts. Instead of using it he put the lube aside and unexpectedly lowered himself. He kissed Tom, passionately this time. He let Harry's tongue invade his mouth and engage his own in a wet tango. Harry's hands ran down Tom's chest, slightly using his nails. He rubbed his nipples with his thumbs and Tom made a noise into his mouth. He ran his hands all over the smooth skin, discovering and caressing every inch. His neck, shoulders, stomach, back, thighs. He could feel Tom's skin shiver under his touch. It was quite erotic for Harry knowing he did that to him.

Tom wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, gripping more tightly than his pride would have ever allowed. Harry broke the kiss, both of them were out of breath. There was a little saliva trail connecting them. Harry placed an open mouth kiss to the side of his heavy breathing mouth. He placed them down his chin to his neck, making sure to not leave any hickeys. Down his stomach and placed one right below his navel. Tom looked at Harry, confused. He looked up and caressed the other's inner thigh in comfort. He placed a lick from the back at the base of Tom's semi hard member to the top. The man gasped and made a barely inaudible moan. Harry sucked on the tip and then down as far as he could go, which was pretty far (imo).

Tom wiggled and grabbed onto the sheets tightly to stay still. It wasn't supposed to feel so good...like _this_. Harry then moved onto his original destination. He stuck his tongue in between the plush lips and lapped. Tom hissed. Harry placed his mouth entirely and sucked, making sure to keep his tongue active. He could feel some movement against his mouth as Tom contracted in pleasure. He was making soft hisses and moans with his eyes tightly shut. His back was making little arches every now and then. Harry sat up much to the Dark Lord's consternation, licking his lips.

"Wha..." He sat up on his elbows peering down at Harry with half lidded eyes. The Boy Who Lived sat up again, taking the lube and opening it. He soaked his fingers in the clear, liquid. Tom looked warily at them but spread his legs wider anyhow. Harry kissed him once on the forehead then on the mouth. With utmost concentration he held onto a leg and readied himself. Tom's entrance was so tiny; his entire vagina was small. And cute. Harry put his index finger in. This time Tom hissed in pain. He perhaps went a little too fast with that one. They had all night after all.

He pumped that finger until Tom seemed comfortable with it. Slowly he inserted the other finger. Tom made a face but he just looked uncomfortable. Once he was okay with two he inserted a third. Tom still looked like he didn't enjoy it but he wasn't making any painful sounds. Harry spent extra time using three.

Tom spoke, "That's good, Harry." He said sitting up. Harry looked at him curiously.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He pulled his fingers out. Tom was quite wet now naturally but lubricant was necessary if he wanted to hurt him as least as possible. With his member well lubed he readied himself at Tom's small entrance. They both wondered how Harry's thickness would ever fit into such a small hole. He pressed himself against the softness then with the guidance of his hand he pushed the tip in. He heard Tom mutter an ow. He stopped.

After a few seconds he eased his tension and relaxed. "Go on."

Harry slid all the way in, a little too fast. He saw stars from both pleasure and pain. "Ha..ah...ha..." They both breathed hoarsely. Inside of Tom felt absolutely amazing. He never expected he tightness, wetness and small contractions of inside a partner to feel this fantastic. Though now that they joined he could suddenly feel everything Tom felt, which included the pain from being stretched. Their bodies spasmed from the mixture. Two souls became one in a bout of pain and magic was out and thick in the air, lashing out in ferocious white whips. Tom's noises were just as nonsensical as his were.

His body started rocking on it's own as he bent to capture Tom's lips once more. Harry rocked gently, staring down at Tom from a few inches above. His eyes were closed, brows furrowed and his mouth was open making hoarse, breathy moans. Harry basked in the feeling of Tom's extra tight insides, that gripped him every time he pulled outwards as if telling him to never pull out. The pain from Tom really was uncomfortable but he pushed through it to make sure he could give him as much pleasure as possible. Harry now held a steady pace as he pounded. Tom's hands were dug into his lower back, gripping tightly. Harry's movement's became jagged as he came close to the edge. His hands held tightly onto Tom's waist. Tom, realising and feeling, let go of Harry's shoulders.

:Harry!: He hissed in objection but he had no control as he cried out feeling that tremendous ripple of a double orgasm. His back arched in Harry's arms, pushing their stomachs together and he wrapped his arms around the firm back. Harry cried out as he felt Tom's own special climax, right after his own. Tom felt Harry fill him; having a man come inside you definitely felt weird and a little bit icky. But warm.

Their magic flailed in the air in a final upheaval and then faded away. Harry lay on top of Tom breathing heavily. That might just have been the best experience in his entire life. Harry rolled off his partner and looked around. The room was in shambles; the desk was flipped, chairs disjointed, everything on top of the night stands were scattered on the floor along with everything that was on the wall. It was a mess.

Not only did Voldemort rejoin with his own piece of soul but with Harry's as well. Harry could hear his thoughts clearly and could also feel the soreness. Tom passed a hand over his face before sitting up to asses the damages. This was truly peculiar. Where they going to wreck a room every time they did this? He blushed slightly at the thought. No, never again...maybe...once more...to be safe.

"Well...we did it..." Harry spoke, destroying the silence.

Tom fell back onto the bed and sighed. "We leave tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." He looked over. "Can we talk for a little while?"

Tom looked at him, exhausted, "What about?"

Harry lay next to him, "Anything really." It seemed Tom had a way of blocking him off their mental connection, he had to learn that, it seemed useful, as it would be noisy for one part. He turned face to face with Tom, "Can I hold you?"

"No." he answered flatly. He still rejected things though he had no clue why. Sleeping with Harry gave him an experience that couldn't come close to anything he ever felt in all his decades. Not even the darkest spell or strongest potion. It felt wonderful becoming one with him but Lord Voldemort was not going to become weak... then he realised that maybe the fake prophecy had some action here. Lord Voldemort was dead the moment he met Harry. Only Tom remained. He was Happy and he hated it.

Harry pursed his lips and watched him carefully. He then jumped him in a motion too fast for Tom to register. "What are you doing boy!?" He flailed, making futile attempts to push Harry off.

"I'm going to do it again." He answered calmly. Could he even still be called boy after he just had a large, delicious taste of adulthood?

"What!?" He paused his fighting, "I know it hurt as much for you as I did. And you're going to do it again!?"

"I don't care, I'll do it as many times it takes..."

"Fine, fine! You can hold me."

Harry got off of him. Tom looked pissed. He lay on his side, opening his arms with an innocent grin. Tom growled but shifted over, inspecting the position first then crawling halfway atop Harry, laying down on him. Harry shifted and held him close, he pressed his mouth onto his forehead. There was a pleasant sensation when they touched, a feeling of oneness and completion.

"I would like to at least cuddle after my first time." Harry spoke quietly. Tom didn't respond. He decided to change the topic for a while, "So about Pepper...how is she still...blind?" They were in a world of magic after all.

"You ask that question but wear glasses yourself." Tom stated matter-of-fact-edly.

Harry hummed, "Never thought about it..." Maybe he should get his eyes fixed.

"Magic can't fix what was never broken."

Harry looked down at him,Tom looked up, "Never broken?"

"She was born without eyes...irises." He looked back down, at Harry's neck. "Her eyes are a glamour, to show she's blind." Had they both been born without parts? Tom seemed to hear the question, "Yes. Philip was born without vocal cords...and their third sibling...was born without eardrums. No one knows where she is. Maybe deceased most likely."

"How odd..." Leave it to Tom to expect the worst.

"Hear no evil...see no evil,...speak no evil..." He explained tiredly, eyes fluttering shut. Harry was feeling the same sleepiness. They'd be feeling the same things alot from now on. He decided to end their conversation so they could both get some sleep. He'd learn about the ancient alliance another day.

...

Tom woke up first. He tried to get up but Harry's hands held him down on top of him. "No..." He grumbled. Tom smacked a pillow on his face. He made a startled noise and grabbed it, letting go of the other man. The dark Lord sat up, sliding off the bed and onto the floor in one unexpected movement.

"Tom?" Harry peeped over the bed. He was sitting in the floor looking rather displeased. He looked up at Harry with folded arms. "Are you alright? Did you...can you...oh, ahaha." Tom in annoyance grabbed him and pulled him off the bed. He tumbled quite slowly onto the floor, laughing without resistance. Tom opened up their connection again as he felt the soreness. Harry stood awkwardly and helped Tom up which he actually accepted.

"We can't both not walk." He told the other in a quiet, obvious tone, "How do you do that by the way?"

Tom closed the pain off again, still annoyed. "I'll teach you on the way there." He limped to the bathroom.

"Shall I carry you?" Harry extended his arms with a naughty smile. The fact that he even did that showed some sort of affection. So he did care for him. Actions did speak louder after all.

Tom growled and swatted the hand, walking away. Harry chuckled walking behind, then suddenly he grabbed him up and carried him bridal style. Tom made a start but then let it happen. Harry was by far the most stubborn being he had ever come across. If he were an animagus he'd definitely be a mule. Tom smiled at the image of a mule Harry. Though he closed off the physical part of their link Harry still got the image and tickled Tom, making him yell objections and wiggle about. Life wasn't going to be so bad from now on. Being with the dark Lord for the rest of his life would definitely never have a dull moment.

...

They stood out front with a few suitcases about to enter the carriage. His inner circle was present, assigned with a special task each, some to shadow them and some to spy and some to do things Harry didn't know about. He bid them farewell with a nod and entered the carriage. Harry wasn't sure if he should wave or anything so he stuck his tongue out at them then went in after Tom. Their funny faces were enough to put Harry in a good mood.

Tom put his necklace on and faded into Tabitha. She wore a knee length black pencil skirt and a cream button up blouse, revealing a little cleavage of her round supple breasts. He glared at Harry's rudeness. The boy just grinned. He put on a coat that was placed on the seat and a short, glossy gold, T-bar stiletto heel from a suitcase.

"Tom?"

He looked up as he was pulling a heel on. "Tabitha." He said finishing.

"Are you...nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said no." He adjusted his small furry coat. All his packed clothes were for Tabitha, minus a robe or two. "I'd rather not live in a world without magic. If we fail please kill me." He half joked.

...

The journey took all day without magic. They stepped out the taxi, the chubby, middle aged driver giving Tom a naughty look. He was mortified. Harry picked up most of the luggage -as he was the gentleman- and they stepped up to the tall apartment building.

Tom looked all the way up the massive, pink structure, "Harry..." He groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These word counts be getting outta hand. I gotta stop myself. Who likes reading online with an almost invisible bar? I don't. Writing that scene made me hot all over... I had to take a moment.


	13. Greenfield Apartments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Tom's not preggo. I used an actual quote from the book in the marriage chapter. Did you spot it? If you did then...er...good for you.

"Don't worry." Harry reassured with a smile. They stepped inside and met a tall, pretty blond woman, who happened to be on her way out.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, bending to hug him. Her accent was foreign, non British but not American. Perhaps Canadian. Tom eyed her tall yellow wedges warily. "I'm sorry, we had a little delay yesterday so we're still here. Leaving soon though!"

"Oh that's alright." Harry smiled hugging her back.

She smiled cheerfully. Tabitha caught her eye as they separated, "Oh my, and your gorgeous lady friend." She went to hug Tom, raising her eyebrows at Harry suggestively as she folded her lips together. He laughed nervously.

Tom forced a smile and hugged the tall woman back. "This is Mrs. Greenfield, To- Tabitha. Tabitha, Mrs. Greenfield." Harry introduced them.

"Oh nonsense," She laughed waving a hand at Tom, her many thick bangles clinking together, "Call me Rosie." Her mouth was big and teeth blindingly white. She turned back to Harry, "By the way, the elevators will be fixed by tomorrow, so don't worry too much." She informed with a snicker.

"We're all set peach cake!" Came the booming voice of an even taller man, he was carrying a stack of brown boxes down the stairs. He placed them down at the entrance. "Harry m'boy!" Strong arms enveloped Harry in an almost bone crushing hug. "Good to see you! Welcome, welcome!" He looked at Tom, "Oh, Harry's got himself a little sphinx, eh?" He asked rhetorically, looking coy. He extended a hand to Tom, "Mark, Mark Greenfield."

"Tabitha...Parker." He shook the large hand, forcing another smile. Harry found it very entertaining.

Mark looked between the two of them, "Don't be too frisky all by yourselves now." He picked up the boxes once more and stepped outside, "Be on the safe side!" He yelled out with a deep laugh that echoed embarrassingly in their ears.

Tom reddened with a frown. Before they could say anything Mrs. Greenfield rest a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't want any mini Harries running around too soon." She then followed her husband out with a laugh that mirrored his in a higher pitch.

"Ms-Mrs. Greenfield!" Harry stuttered, with a blush creeping up his face.

The Greenfields waved at the young pair as they drove off in the offensively blue and pink van. Harry and Tom just watched them go with sour expressions.

"Do I even want to know how you know these people?" Tom asked dryly.

"Nope." Harry smiled mischievously.

Tabitha's brown eyes roamed the place. "What was that about suspicion Harry?"

"Oh don't worry, it's their apartment complex. We're staying on the top floor, where they live." He motioned to a sign, picking up their luggage, 'Greenfield Apartments'. Tom hummed.

He picked up his own baggage. "Well let's get on then." He sighed. Not being able to use magic really was going to suck.

Harry pecked him on the cheek before he scurried off to stairs, as fast as the luggage let him, "Race you up!"

Tom placed a hand on the spot where Harry's lips had kissed him. As if he'd ever take part in such childish games.

But he'd be damned if he let Harry win.

* * *

Harry placed their bags on the floor, right behind Tom. The complex was empty; it had just reopened. All management was handled before hand so they wouldn't have to run the place.

It was quite a journey climbing all the way to the top. Tom had taken his fair share of luggage on the way up, much to Harry's objection. They had no need to keep up appearances up the deserted stairs, Tom had said quite sternly. Seeing tiny Tabitha carry the large cases with ease was quite funny.

Harry pulled out a key. "In here I think." He stepped over to a door and tried it. He opened the door slowly, as if expecting something to jump out. It was a lovely room; the roof arched at the back side, as it was behind on the building and at the top where the roof bent. It was ornate with light brown woods and pale pinks. The queen sized bed was to the left and horizontal instead of centered. Tom went to over the window that was angled as the wall was; out of all the other rooms there happened to be a clearing in front of their room, revealing a beautiful view of the small, pastel-coloured, urban town. Harry set their bags in.

"Lovely isn't it?"

Tom gave Harry a quizzical look, "What are you doing?"

"Moving in?" The rhetorical question had an obvious tone this time.

Tom didn't want to share a room. Then again, they'd shared a room ever since. Harry wasn't about to break that routine now. Tom was still trying to reject the whole idea of them, but alas, there were no more walls to hide behind. He looked Harry up and down disdainfully. The unsaid decision was final.

Hermione and Ron obviously hadn't arrived yet. They took the time to familiarize with the place. There were the basic necessity rooms on their floor: a kitchen, a bathroom, two other bedrooms and one recreational. The whole top floor was their flat. The bottom floor had a large kitchen/buffet area, for socializing at meal times. It also had an open lounge area and multi stall bathrooms. The decoration was simple but there was definitely tasteful style and plenty of thought.

The ruby worked in a very strange way that Harry still couldn't quite grasp. When he was touching Tom it was like one of those lenticular pictures. But without touch he could see the other man. However instead of his tall slender stature, he had Tabitha's figure. A tiny Tabitha shaped Tom. Adorably priceless. Especially since he was in female wear, Harry had to hide his snickers so Tom wouldn't pick up on what he was doing.

They lay in bed that night; Tom on his side, facing away from Harry and the latter on his back, staring at the roof. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around the small waist. Tom let him and made no objections until Harry started gyrating. Tom shifted in the hold onto his back to show Harry his disapproving expression. Harry only took it as an opportunity to roll on top of the smaller figure. His breasts pressed against Harry; it was weird seeing as they were real but then at the same time not real.

"Harry..."

He silenced the other with a kiss. Tom always let him kiss him, mostly because he couldn't resist. Harry's hand not-so sneakily crept up a thigh.

"Stop..." Tom muffled through their mouths. "Don't want to destroy their place, do you?"

Harry looked down at him, his tongue darting out quickly to lick his upper lip, "Well if it works anything like the kiss did then...it should be less right?" Since when was Harry the one to make the intelligent observations?

It was true, the more they do it the more controlled it would be, but Tom would never have told him that. They had spontaneous combustion the first time because it was fresh, wild, new and unknown. Now there was control and apprehension.

"We've already done what we needed to. What are you doing?" Harry had heard this rhetorical question about a hundred times now and there were infinity more to hear.

"Going to do it again of course." No way in hell was Harry going to have a sexless marriage.

"But why on earth are we doing it again for?" Tom asked shutting his eyes with furrowed brows, not quite grasping the point.

"Because we...like It." Harry explained cheerfully, as if answering himself. "It's what couples do." He then sat up over Tom, holding himself up with one hand. He pulled the knot of the small burgundy robe and watched it unravel, the silky fabric drifted off the smooth skin to reveal Tabitha's soft, mounds. He focused until it was the serpentine Lord that lay below him, his skin wearing Tabitha's body. Instead if doing what was expected yet again, he lay next to Tom, facing him. Harry kissed him, sliding his hands downwards and between his legs. He began rubbing his downstairs with his fingers, in a circular motion. Tom still lay in his back, an arm under Harry, holding him close; his moaning showed he enjoyed it at least. He placed his hand over Harry's, giving him guidance and pressure adjustments.

It was all fine and dandy until he inserted two fingers. He bit Harry's tongue unintentionally. Unfaltered, he continued pumping until he could tell that he was doing something that positive as it made Tom's hips create the slightest movements, in sync with the fingering. Harry pulled him over, on top of himself. Tom looked down at him with wide innocent eyes, like everything hadn't quite registered yet in his brain. Tom's legs folded up to sit upright but then Harry held him down.

Before long they were tangled in the sheets, breath heavy and the air thick. Their magic was controlled now, barely lashing off the edge of the bed. Harry sat, flipping Tom over onto his back as they came closer to the edge. His rhythm was random and pace fast. Tom held onto Harry's wrists that were on either side of his head, for steadiness. It was a little hypnotic seeing Harry's length disappear inside of him to then emerge wet and repeat.

It was when Harry tucked his face into his neck he broke out of his trance and became frantic. :Harry!: He hissed, :Stop! Don't release inside!: His attempt at kicking about didn't help the situation, only allowing Harry to dive deeper into him, deeper than he'd ever been. It hurt. He cried out in ravenous pleasure as they came together. Harry spilling into him once again.

He collapsed onto Tom, breathing for a minute, "W...why not?" Harry looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"It feels...weird." He made an unpleasant expression. Harry sat up and looked at where they both joint. "What are you...?"

"It looks nice...being inside of you." Harry cocked his head.

Tom made a scoff like noise and pulled Harry's member out of him. "Don't even."

"What?" Harry exasperated, looking innocent, "I'm not going to do it again."

Tom squinted, "You do remember we're connected."

"Yeah well... I was thinking it but... I'm not going to do it again _now_." Harry explained looking him in the eye. He looked down momentarily, "You're still holdi- kind of...squeezing me."

Tom just realised he was still grasping Harry's penis and let it go with a start. He also realised it wad the first time he actually touched it; with his hand. He was glad the room was kind of dark but surely even Harry could see the colour fill his face even with his glasses off.

* * *

Tom sat on a stool in the bottom floor's kitchen, a steaming cup of fresh tea in front of him on the island. They were posing to be casually having a couple's breakfast (which they were) to spot when their targets moved in. Harry returned from his fake trip to the bathroom. He leaned in and gave Tom a kiss on the forehead. He took out some licorice from the fridge and offered some to Tom, standing between his legs.

He shook his head in refusal reminding the boy of his tastes. He hated candy. "Found signs of anything?" Tom asked quietly, receiving the kiss.

"No, but that old lady keeps staring. Starting to creep me out." Harry replied in hush kind. Tom's eyes darted over at the little woman sitting in the buffet area through the archway. She was indeed staring, not even looking away respectively when spotted. Tom glided off the tall stool, sliding his bosom down the boy's chest. Harry gave him a dirty look.

"Old ladies always fancy small talk, no?" He looked up at Harry innocently.

But before he could even make his way around, a female voice exclaimed into the large kitchen. "Harry!"

He turned around and was met with a face full of bushy hair. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, taking in her familiar smell. It felt like forever since the last time he saw them. Before his life took a one eighty. Before romance and fake prophecies. Harry greeted Ron like an old brother. Glad to see his best friends again.

He turned to Tom, who was looking quite awkward, but dignified. "Oh this is Toh- Tabitha. Tabitha, Ron and Hermione."

"Harry's told me all about you." He extended a hand towards her, speaking with a stiffness only Harry would pick up, that it was most definitely not the case.

Hermione looked mesmerized, "You're so pretty..." She spoke unconsciously shaking the hand with both of hers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean... Pleased to meet you..."

"The pleasure's mine." He replied with a sweetness that seemed too authentic.

Tom extended his hand to the red head. He took it and placed a lingering kiss to the back of the smooth brown hand, whilst staring into the sharp brown eyes, "Ron Weasley at your service ma'am."

Tom's stomach churned sickly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. Yeah. This story was supposed to revolve around Harry and Voldemort gradually falling for each other in some long tale. Then this whole save magic thing was going to be a sequel. But I get really impatient when stuff like that takes too long, even in my own work. So I made it one big, continuous story. Feed back on my decision?
> 
> Also, this whole story came from this Tabitha Harry thing: It was a dream I had where I was Harry and I was walking with Tabitha down a small hill (around where I live) -who I knew was Voldemort- and was teasing him. We were staying at this huge pink apartment complex with Ron and Hermione. Our mission was to save magic from ceasing to exist because of...can't say yet. Other stuff happened and what not. So yeah. Thank my unconscious brain, where I get most of my stories.


	14. Give Your All To Me

Tom wiped his hand discreetly on the back of Harry's pant leg as he smiled at Ron. Hermione looked a little displeased but shoved herself in front of the Weasley.

"So Harry, what happened to you?"

* * *

They went to the top floor to talk in privacy. Harry told them about the prophecy being a fake, which took a lot of convincing on Hermione's part. He did not however, tell them the new one.

The story was: Lucius had been the one to tell him after being kidnapped. He was saved by Tabitha, a seer. He stayed with her in a secret location to hide from Voldemort's death eaters, thus why he couldn't reveal where he was. She then embarked on the quest with Harry, her skills and abilities being useful. Plus having lots information on the whole mission from her many subordinates -Harry's slip of the tongue, saved by Tom- as she was a person of high status, this bit being classified for identity's sake.

"Woah Harry. This is a lot to take in." Hermione sat back on the love-seat.

"Yeah, I know."

"So er...Tabitha, can you explain what exactly is wrong with Dumbledore's plan?"

He sighed and sat forward. "You see the old coo- professor plans to combine the wizard world with the muggle world. This CANNOT happen." He clasped his hands together.

"But why?" Hermione looked confused.

"Why do you think there are two separate worlds in the _first_ place?" Tom shifted to the edge of his seat, towards the girl.

"Well um according to..."

"Are you even aware of the history of magic?" Tom was in disbelief, "Then again, Hogwarts curriculum is fixed. You can't find that ancient information anywhere now." Tom turned to the side, eyeing a painting blankly.

"W-wha-" Harry and Ron shared a snicker at Hermione being beat in her own game.

"In ancient times magic was universal. But then it got out of hand; with the slaying of dragons, burning of witches and the like. And so magical being were separated from non-magical beings, along with the memories to become legends and fairy tales. So remains the small passage between us and the muggles."

"How where they separated? Who..." Ron spoke up, just as confused as Hermione.

"By magic herself of course."

"What...magic is an...entity?"

"Well yes, of sorts."

"So what you're saying is if magic is brought back to the non magical world... Then Magic is going to take away all of... magic?" Hermione asked slowly, piecing two and two together.

"Precisely."

"What!?" Ron interrupted, baffled."

"If magic is returned to muggles, no more magic for anyone." Hermione explained to him slowly.

"I know! But what... I mean, this is bonkers."

Tom sighed, "It was already a bargain the first time around..."

"So how exactly do four of us stop...all of this from happening...?" She turned to Tom, "But why without magic?"

"They have an elaborate system set up to immediately locate and identify any one who uses magic. And if we're found out, we're as good as dead." Harry explained. Well, they were. Then they couldn't prevent this whole ordeal without actually doing it in the process.

"So why don't we just tell them? Why would they want to get rid of their own magic?" Ron asked, also turning to Tom.

"It could never be as simple as that. They don't believe that old tale." The Dark Lord in disguise smoothed his shiny black hair over. "Two things can happen first, the muggles will not handle it well and turn against all of it. They are very underestimated with their technology. Or they'll try using it for weaponry, but it won't last long enough for that."

"So right before magic is evoked, it's gonna go haywire?"

"Most likely." Tom nodded, "And events won't be able to just be erased anymore, so all ex-wizards will probably be put into come correctional facility or just locked away somewhere. And I'm not about to be any science experiment." He raised his eyebrows,

"Auh, I've got a headache." Ron held his head and got up, "I need a moment. Gonna go make some...tea."

"Think I'll join him." Harry spoke, rising to join Ron in the kitchen, leaving Tom and Hermione alone.

She looked him up and down, clearly noticing this was another intellectual. Probably an even more powerful witch, taking out Lucius and all. "So you must be quite strong." She stated, cryptically.

Tom leaned back onto the chair, "I suppose you could say that."

"Quite wealthy too, must come from a really influential family."

"Not really. I've made everything that I have."

Hermione was suspicious, someone who looked no older than she was had accomplished what others took in a lifetime. "How old are you?" She maintained their wide eyed eye contact.

"Seventy." He answered seriously. Hermione was shocked at first but then Tom smiled, he couldn't help it. They both burst out in giggles. Hermione couldn't believe she asked something so silly, Tabitha was obviously as young as she was, give a year or two.

* * *

Their first and most important targets were two old men. They would have to be really careful and 100% accurate in identifying them, with Greenfield apartments being a popular place among older, retired witches and wizards, as well as muggles. The place was up and running, lively as a bunch of old folks could get. They were casually trying to eavesdrop as subtly as they could but found nothing.

Tom and Hermione sat on the floor around a coffee table with two old ladies on wooden chairs. They were painting each others nails and making small talk. He actually found himself genuinely enjoying the company of the bushy haired witch. She was both intelligent and funny, while also being serious when needed.

Hermione held the delicate hand of Tom in hers about to apply a royal blue, "Oh, actually I have the perfect colour that'll look amazing against your skin." She got up quickly, "I'll go get it."

The old ladies chuckled, one called Margaret leaned forward, waving her wrist the way old ladies do, "Yes, that colour absolutely won't do." Her voice was low and smooth, but she spoke in breaths that seemed laboured, "Especially with that lovely, alabaster skin." She smiled sitting back.

Tom looked at her with big round eyes and lips pressed into a thin line.

Ron came in, "Hello ladies, beautiful." He met his eyes with Tom's for a second.

The other lady, Joyce, paused her knitting, "Oh, don't flatter me darling. I'm much too old for you." She giggled, looking up her glasses at him. Ron swallowed as she gave him more heated looks. He looked around a little grossed out before leaving the room. Tom turned away to contain his laughter and hide his smile. His horrible flirtatiousness was directed towards the very Dark Lord who's name he couldn't even speak. The others seemed oblivious to it somehow, being the subject of a Weasley's affections made him nauseous.

Harry was really scarce for most of the days as he and Ron scouted the area around the town. Whenever he returned Tom felt like he was being rescued from being surrounded by heinous verbal criminals whom he would never be caught dead remotely close to. He never thought he would ever miss the boy but he did. Oh the joy he would suppress deep down in his gut to have his Harry...his Harry...? Back in the evenings.

Speak of the devil.

Harry took off his scarf as he entered, the evening glow illuminated him from the window and they all stared, "What?" He asked them, clueless.

Hermione returned with a rose pink nail polish, "Oh, welcome back guys." She sat on her legs and took Tom's hand again. Harry sat on the love seat opposite of Tom, he grinned down cheekily at him, with that all knowing expression. If he ever spoke a word of Lord Voldemort getting pink nails to anyone, so help him.

Hermione was done quite quickly, he got up, promising to do hers after his dried. "A moment, Harry?" He turned.

Harry looked over quickly, grateful to be called away from the sweet talking old lady, "Oh of course." He stood before turning back to Joyce, "Was lovely speaking with you Mrs. Abernathy." She nodded at him and responded in kind. He followed Tom into the kitchen, "So you've found something?"

He turned to face Harry, making sure to hide himself in his frame, away from view. "That maniacal old lady saw through the stone." He informed quickly through his teeth.

Harry almost turned back to look, "...Which one?"

"Oh you know, the one that looks like she was quite saucy in the fifties."

Harry chuckled, "You mean Margaret?" He blinked, "But isn't she a muggle?"

He squinted in thought, "Yes but somehow... She can only see my skin. I think."

"Oh... Isn't this concerning?'

"Let's just hope it was her old age rendering her with awful eyesight."

"Yeah." Harry stepped closer, looking down at the other, lost in thought. It had been a while since they had... Ever since the arrival of Ron and Hermione. They just slept together. Harry would sneak over from his room at night to coddle him. Tom decided that it was best they keep it platonic as the young witch was much too smart, she might put two and two together. However that meant he had to bear with Ron's advances which was weird, he swore he and the girl were in a relationship, they were even sharing a room. "Tom..."

"Tom?" Ron stood the other doorway, that led to the stock room. He also didn't look too pleased to see how awfully close they were.

They both made space instantly, "Oh yeah...it's a nickname."

"Nickname?" Crumbs fell out of his stuffed mouth.

"Yeah um... She's actually a real tomboy. And her middle name is Tomlin. So when we first met I just... called her that..."

Ron looked perplexed, small, skinny, lady like Tabitha a tomboy? "Oh alright... Tom yeah?"

"Tabitha." He corrected sternly, "Call me Tabitha."

"Plus it annoys the heck out of her." He grinned.

Tom glared up at Harry. Ron took another bite out of one of his muffins, and made a noise. Hermione spoke out of nowhere. "Well I personally think Tomlin's a lovely name."

Tom spoke quietly, looking at her, "Thank you..."

"But she might hex you and then blow our cover so yeah..." Harry said scratching his ear. Tom nodded in agreement.

The front bell dinged as the doors opened. They peeped in unison as two black clad suited old men entered carrying briefcases. They greeted no one as they went into the elevator. The group looked at each other in knowing.

* * *

That night Tom stood in his bedroom, wearing his least despised maroon, kimono robe. It was late, really late and Harry hadn't come yet. Even though every time the boy crawled into his bed he always objected. He saw Harry as an impuissance, a weak link. But could he even say that at this point? Harry was well capable of taking care of himself but was it that what he was worried about? Or was he just trying to cover up the real reason? Maybe he was actually afraid of ever losing him rather than being burdened protecting him. He felt stronger around him, which he didn't even know was possible, well of course since their magic was now a joint account but also...as a person. They even filled in each other's weak _and_ strong points.

For the first time he felt guilt. Felt secretly guilty for trapping this young boy, willing boy into something so permanent with him. What he was truly afraid of was letting himself go entirely to Harry, admitting that he was capable of... _Love_. Was it Stockholm syndrome? Or was he the one who was kidnapped and never even noticed?

Dammit. Without him here to annoy him, his thoughts strayed and he was thinking of things he didn't want to think about. He sat down on the bed in an aggravated huff. Where was that boy? Their connection was closed at the moment and he didn't want to be the one to open it, for obvious petty reasons. Harry had better be in one piece or he swore he would hex him to oblivion for being in bits.

He found himself in front of Harry's door. He watched himself open it. There he was sitting at the desk in the dark, with nothing but the lamp on, scribbling with a quill. The quiet creak of the door made him turn around with tired eyes.

"Tom?" The man stepped in without a word. Harry smiled at his sour expression, "Did you miss me?" He just stared at Harry, his just minutes earlier revelation still fresh in his mind. "Were you worried?" He turned in the chair and put the quill down.

"Worried you'd gone and done something stupid." He spoke finally.

"Something stupid?" He chuckled, "With you telling me not to a hundred times everyday?"

He squinted. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just going over some stuff for the Greenfields." He stood, gesturing to the papers on the desk.

"Are you done now?"

"Just about."

"Well then, since you're not in bits, I'm going to bed." He turned.

Harry grabbed his forearm. "In bits?" He asked amused. Tom paused and looked at him. He let Harry pull him closer and his heartbeat sped up. "You know it's been a while since we..." Tom turned his face away.

"Why you had that ridiculous slip up earlier?"

Harry smiled. He still called him Tom the entire time but this was the first time he got heard using it. He thought his save was quite a good one but Tom...probably didn't. "Maybe." Tom just watched him with innocent eyes. "Stay here with me? I'm a bit too tired to walk all over to your room." Also because it was next to the other bedroom. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Alright."

When Harry leaned in to kiss him, that was the moment he gave himself to The Boy Who Didn't Die completely.


	15. Lovely Witches in Love

Tom squinted, opening his eyes. He turned to the side, surprised to still see Harry laying there. So he was still going to be the one to always get up first and fall asleep last? Like some damn housewife? He huffed. The younger man stirred and rolled over, draping an arm across his chest.

Unconsciously, he curiously took a finger and traced his features, jaw line, mouth, nose, eyes, up to his hairline to smooth over the wild hair on top there. The hair refused to stand down and popped back in place, jutting everywhere, making Tom laugh softly. The movement seemed to wake Harry, he blinked up at the lovely alabaster face.

He spoke quietly, "Can I kiss you good morning?"

"Why do you always ask?" He inquired himself, before leaning in. After they shared a few kisses Tom snuggled into Harry's neck, and they held each other. He pulled away after a few minutes, remembering the others, "I should get up." he breathed sitting up. Harry rolled onto his back to look at him leave, his glasses were crooked on his face, silly thing didn't even take them off. Tom paused, stepping back over to the bed to fix them. Satisfied, he left before Harry could pull him down to snog the life out of him. He walked down the hallway to his room, opening the door but then pausing. He closed it and turned back around. Just because he was going to make some tea right now, didn't make him a damned housewife. No way.

Ron let out a shaky breath as Tom closed the door. He'd been snooping, to find Tabitha's bed empty. He did see her come out of Harry's room just as he was exiting hers. Was she snooping as well? Or was she and Harry...no. Never. Harry wouldn't, he wouldn't after all the eyes and sweet talk he gave her. No.

He went into the kitchen, "Morning Tabitha." He ticked his chin at her, looking expressionlessly.

"Mr. Weasley." Tom answered, not even sparing him a glance as he poured water from the kettle.

"You know just Ron is fine." He played it off cool, reminding Tom for about the 13th time.

"I prefer honorifics in business." He stirred some sugar in with an antique demitasse spoon.

He hummed looking away folding his lips in. He turned back, pretending to notice a fact, "But you don't use one with Harry?" He stated innocently.

Tom almost bent the spoon. "Harry is not business..." He turned, the robe slid down his shoulder a little, revealing the slightest remnant of a hickey.

"Oh, then what is he?"

He was on the verge of shoving the spoon up Ron's nostril. Lucky for the red head, they were speaking of the devil and so he appeared, "Morning." Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." Ron replied stiffly. Harry might've noticed if he wasn't in such a good mood (he did get laid last night you know).

"Is that tea? What kind?" He peeped over Tom's shoulder.

"It's ginger."

"Oh, is that what you have every morning?"

"Yes, would you like some?" He handed the cup to him.

"Oh, sure."

"Be careful I," He began as Harry took a sip, "like mine strong." He swallowed and felt his throat sting as it was suddenly ignited by the spicy root. He spat the rest out in the sink.

"Auh, ow ow!" He muffled through with his tongue sticking out before diving his head under the faucet. Tom couldn't help but laugh.

Ron suddenly felt very out of place and awkward. They always did this. Getting lost in some conversation or activity with each other, like they needed no one else; if they were the last two people on earth they probably wouldn't even notice, or mind. His face reddened in that jealous way. They wouldn't even know if he left right now, he was pretty much being ignored.

Hermione came in then, "Oh my, everyone's up already?" She walked in, pulling her robe to her chest.

"Mornin' Herm." Harry greeted.

She turned to Ron, "You alright?" She cocked her head, "You don't look so well." All eyes were on him now.

"Oh just a little... Hot." He replied shrugging a shoulder. "Gonna go take a shower." He left quickly.

Harry blinked back over to Tom, "That was awful, I'm going to fix up some bagels to fix my throat, want any?" Tom nodded as he sipped more of his tea. Harry went over to the other side of the kitchen, to get out the ingredients. Tom moved over to the island setting his tea upon it, watching the young man's movements.

"Are you in love with Harry?"

He almost mimicked Harry's spewing at the girl's words. He gaped at her wide eyed. "What?" He didn't even see when she came next to him.

"You've been staring at him for a solid two minutes." She smiled. Tom swore it was less than that. "It's not just now either. Whenever you look at him, it's like... He's the most important person in your world." She said dreamily. Did it really seem like that when he looked at Harry?

He spoke quietly, slightly in disbelief with himself, "Do I really?"

* * *

They managed to find out that the men were going to a small café later. They decided to get a head start. Tom sat at the bottom floor's kitchen island with Harry. Hermione approached them.

"Ready to head off then?"

Tom dropped his doughnut and hopped off the island, dusting his hands on his pencil skirt.

He was still chewing as Hermione spoke, "You're wearing _that?_ " She looked him up and down in distaste.

He looked down and back at her, "What's wrong with it?"

She took him but the arm, "Oh no, but you wear this look all the time. It shows off your great curves and all but it makes you look uptight, like a middle school teacher." Ron had entered at that moment. Him and Harry shared a glance at each other. They day the boys saw Hermione giving fashion tips to any other female was a day they never thought they would ever see in this life. However she knew how drop the bookworm appearance to look stunning when she needed to, for sure. "Let's put you in something much nicer." She led him arm in arm upstairs.

They sat in the bed and she turned to him, putting her hands on her lap making fists, "If you want Harry to notice you more, you've got to show him you're the whole package. Show him your other sides."

"My other sides?" He enquired, genuinely confused at the girl.

"Yeah, show him that you can not only be intelligent but _sexy_ and _cute_ too." She waved an index at him. Tom cocked his head at her, she stood up, "This your closet?" She asked pointing to the door. He nodded. She sifted through only to find more business like blouses and dark skirts. She made a face. Tom sat on the bed patiently. "There were some clothes already in my closet. Wait here I'll go get them."

Harry came in as soon as she left, he smiled down at him, "She's having me impress you." He explained flatly. Harry laughed.

"Really?" He sat on the bed, "Why's that?"

"She thinks I'm one sidedly in love with you."

He laughed some more, "Ha! You serious?" If only she knew. Her heart was always in the right place.

"Hey now Harry, you can't be in here, she's trying clothes on!" Hermione returned, handful of clothes on hangers.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving." She gave him a playful kick on his bum on as he went out the door.

"Now." She lifted up a dark green dress with sequins, "How about you try this one on?"

* * *

The two young wizards turned in awe as pink baby doll shoes clicked stepping down the last stair. His silky black hair was up in a loose bun, the stray locks framing his small face. He wore a plain , 50s style, mint halter dress. The contrast looked lovely on both skin tones to Harry. Hermione had insisted they take the last floor down to make an entrance. She was destined on playing cupid. He looked Harry in the eyes as he stepped over innocently, fulfilling Hermione's fantasy. Tom gave them a small smile that looked casual but Harry knew the deviousness in it all too well. The young witch had put pink lipstick to match as well as accessories, the same shade as his nail polish.

"You look, waw..." Ron almost drooled. The witch stepped down as well, she had on a similar dress Audrey Hepburn styled, with dark greens and reds on her half. Then the red head was reminded of her beauty.

* * *

The couples walked hand in hand down the street. Harry and Tom were behind, leaving enough space for quiet talk.

"You look really lovely." Harry complimented, looking down at the other.

"I swear I will find a way to kill you for the rest of eternity if you ever."

Harry had to contain his laughter, "But you do, really."

Tom glared up at him, "The amount of spells I would have cast on you..." Harry was advantageous with this little fact.

Harry grinned down at him, "Psh, you wouldn't." He leaned over playfully and Tom smiled, the same moment Hermione captured as she glanced back at them.

They stepped into the little vintage café. Hermione pointed out before Tom could, "It's best if we sat in different places, to better our chances of being near them." She quickly laced her arm around Tom's, "I call Tabitha!" She led him over to one of the outdoor tables, not before he managed to give Harry an entirely real, pleading look. Harry and Ron were left to take one inside.

Tom and Hermione sat next to each other, "His face!" She squeaked excitedly as they took their coats off.

"Which one?" He drawled. Hermione laughed, not quite getting what Tom really meant.

The waitress came over, What can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have a peach iced tea." Tom said glancing at the menu.

"I'll have a lemonade, with ginger. Thanks." The same time they ordered the two old men walked into the café. The two perked up as they got the table next to theirs.

They sipped their cold beverages quietly as the men ordered. Tom wondered if they knew they were listening in as they did nothing more than make small talk.

Tom turned to her, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know but I have an idea. Let's switch seats." The men's back were to them, making it a little difficult to hear when their voices lowered. She spoke loudly, " _Tabitha_ , I know what you _mean_! It is _so_ hard to find a proper _man_ these days!" Tom looked at her bewildered. She flung her hair over her shoulder, hitting one of the men. "Oh, terribly sorry!" The man turned around, looking displeased at first but then softened into a smile when he saw them.

"My my, what are two lovely ladies like you doing out here by yourself?"

"Oh, you know, just having a time on the town. Being single and all." She threw her head back a little, batting her eyelashes.

"You two, single?" The other one spoke, lifting an eyebrow.

"We just haven't found, the right ones yet." She pushed some hair behind her ear. Tom looked between them all with wrinkled brows. The men looked at each other, registering silently.

"Say, you ladies won't mind if we joined you, would you?"

"Absolutely, wouldn't we, Tabitha?"

Tom looked peeved, "Yes, of course." He replied dryly. The men scooted their chairs over to their table. Tom glanced at the girl warily and unconsciously leaned towards her, away from the practically drooling old man. He felt Harry's amusement and sent him promised hex filled thoughts. It was nearing half an hour and they made no progress in getting any information. Hermione decided to make another move.

"So..." She pursed her maroon coloured lips, "Why are you two _gentlemen_ doing alone as well? Might you be... rather important?" She looked at the greyer of the two, Arnold, eyeing his expensive watch.

The chubbier one, Henry piped down his laughter from a particular joke Tom made, though he wasn't actually making any. They found his dry attitude and answers amusing. "Why would you like to know, little lady?"

"Oh, because we're witches."

Tom looked between Hermione and the men making a face that said 'what the hell'.

"Witches eh?" Arnold asked seriously.

"Yes, I can give you a palm reading right now, for free." She smiled, looking down her lashes at him.

He extended his hand and chuckled, "Well, why not?"

She took it and closed her eyes. Furrowing her brows in false concentration she swirled her index around on his palm. "Oh... Oh my. Yes. Waw... Hm..."

Arnold looked at Henry, amused. "So, what did you see?" He asked as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, very much." Her words were exaggerated in a ditty way. "I see that you're quite... Wealthy." She smiled and he adjusted his tie proudly, confirming her guess. "You're also very... Important I see... Much more than you're acknowledged for." She raised her eyebrows immoderately, "Might you be politicians or..business owners? Me and Tabitha would just love to be at one of your events."

"Ha! More than that..." He leaned in, smelling thickly of overpriced cologne, "You could even be our escorts, beautiful things like yourselves. We're actually..." He glanced around, "real life magicians and soon, you'll get to see it all in action as we show it a-" Henry kicked him under the table.

Henry spoke near Tom's ear suddenly making him almost jump. "Best to keep it a surprise." Tom swallowed. "You always this quiet?"

"Oh yes, she doesn't speak much..." Hermione answered for him, "But get her on a topic she likes and she's a chatterbox."

"Really?" He looked Tom up and down, pausing an extra second at his cleavage, where the stone was tucked between neatly on it's long chain. "What do ya like?"

"Oh, many things..." He breathed. "You're from the hotel aren't you? Perhaps if we... Headed back we could discuss more...favourable topics." This time Henry wasn't subtle in staring at the plump bosom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tom's nail polish match up just happened LOL. R&R. Tom's name reveal was also a specific part of my dream, had to change it up a bit to make sense.


	16. Here to Party

Hermione and Tom broke away from the men's elbows as they returned. When they gave them a questioning look she spoke, "We're just going to get some wine first. Set the mood." She explained, backing towards the kitchen.

"Room Five." Arnold smiled.

Tom looked a little vial out of his dress pocket as Hermione poured the wine into four glasses. "You are... Ingenious." He muttered.

She blushed, "I know a thing or two. But you really baked the cake, getting them back here." She whispered back. Tom had a little smile as he put a drop of the potion into each of the men's drinks.

Tom picked up the tray and they went to the fated room. They didn't have separate bedrooms but two queen size beds in one room. The four of them sat on the same bed. Tom was immediately grossed out. They held their drinks expectantly as the grandpas brought their own to their aged lips. Unexpectedly, they didn't drink any but both turned to them simultaneously.

"Might I ask what you put in our drinks?" Arnold asked the witch, accusingly. She looked out of characteristically frightened for the first time that whole evening.

Tom leaned in close to Henry, "It's an aphrodisiac." He whispered loudly enough for them all to hear. He was about to jokingly object that they were too pretty for that but Tom led the drink to his mouth. It didn't take more than 10 seconds for their bodies to go rigid. They were both glad that they were old perverts had shared the room or else Hermione wouldn't have known what would've happened to her.

Hermione looked at him gratefully. He gave her a nod and peeped out the door. Harry was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, upon seeing the small face he signalled Ron. The four of them stood above the frozen, petrified bodies of the old men.

"So what do we do with them?" Ron asked, looking horrified.

"Keep them in here?" Harry answered questioningly.

"So we're just going to stack them all up inside this room?" Ron queried, looking more horrified than before.

"You have a better idea?" The boy turned, annoyed.

"Yes." Tom interjected, expressionless.

...

Luckily for them, the Greenfields had a floo, the idea of using a telephone to Tom was mortifying. Harry recognised the Lestrange brothers, covered in glamours and industrial suits with caps that shaded their faces. They inconspicuously led two tall boxes in sack barrows out the door, like nothing more than furniture movers. They left, not before glancing at Harry briefly, not with hate but with curiosity. Harry working together with Lord Voldemort, being ranked higher then any one of his followers spent years trying to accomplish. How?

They searched the room, finding not much besides their wands. Tom in frustration kicked the wall and put a hole in it with his pointy shoe. Harry wasn't sure but him being smaller surely made him a lot more energetic and openly emotional. Less room to bottle feelings up he supposed. The hole actually led to a hidden compartment. Full of it were details of Dumbledore's plan. Oh the relief that flooded them all.

Turns out they were going to have a live event, some sort of parade, which would be broadcasted on national television. The wizards and witches of other countries didn't seem want a part of it since it was only local, yet they all overlooked why. There would be an official ceremony carried out by a number of magical people and beings, of which they managed to nab... Two. Tom had no idea how Dumbledore managed to convince other beings to be a part of this but it probably wasn't clean. At least they had profiles of them all now and where they were to meet, now they had another surprise meeting them instead.

The next closest ones were a trio of two wizards and a leopard animagus witch. There were 'in case of emergency where to find' details miraculously. A local underground club is where they would be headed that same night even though Tom had enough gross seducing for one day. Luckily it was postponed to tomorrow night as Ron absently drank some wine from Arnold's glass accidentally. Tom spent the next day brewing up a an antidote he never thought they would need, in a tiny cauldron on a stove top. He was annoyed but thankful at the same time. Who even brews on a muggle stove?

* * *

The Dark Lord sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom as the young witch applied a rich red lip colour to his lips.

Harry knocked on the door, "You girls almost done in there?"

"Just a minute Harry!" She answered, powdering Tom's cheeks hastily. "There." She said sounding accomplished.

Tom looked at himself in the mirror and almost didn't recognise himself. He thought he looked like an expensive prostitute, or a pin-up girl, a compliment really. He stood up and wobbled a bit, the four inch heels were not what he was used to. Neither was the tight sparkly dress that ended less than halfway down his thighs.

He opened the door and almost fell on Harry, "Bloody hell..." He cursed under his breath as he was caught. Harry chuckled. The boy did look quite snazzy in his outfit, the shirt unbuttoned lowly revealing a very delectable ch- anyhow, it was getting late.

They stepped out of the taxi and walked through the alley. Meeting a bouncer in front of a small uninviting door they showed the VIP cards which had previously belonged to Arnold and Henry and were let in immediately. Much to the dismay of the people standing in a too long line shivering in the cold night air.

Tom sat at the bar sipping on a glass of scotch with Harry leaning next to him. Hermione and Ron were on the dancefloor, scanning the area and also...shaking a leg or two. The room was dark and the music was booming, the smokiness of the atmosphere didn't help either. It was hard enough to see already and the smoke burnt his eyes. How people found this sort of scene enticing was far beyond his comprehension.

"Fancy a dance darlin'?" A small woman with a heavy cockney accent asked Harry in a dress somehow smaller than his. Tom squinted to see better.

"No." Tom answered sternly, "He would not."

Her smile faded as she turned to Tom, looking him up and down in observation. She shrugged, "Yeah wha'ever." And she disappeared into the crowd.

Harry smirked at him, "Don't look at me like that."

"You're cute when you get possessive." Harry smiled and Tom felt butterflies that burned his stomach at the word.

"Let's not forget we're here to do something important, not to _party_."

"Yeah, sure." Harry tugged him along, "Let's go check out the VIP lounge." Before Tom could object Harry pulled him through the crowd. They entered a door with the matching card number. It had a similar atmosphere and looked like somewhere a mafioso would hangout with cheap women.

Before he could even scope the room properly he felt himself being pressed into the wall. "Harry! What are you-"

"It's best to get my scent all over you." He explained. "The animagus is quite in touch with her carnal side, she might sniff you out." She did have leopard print hair to match, "Never know if you've crossed paths or not." Tom thought about it, he was right, better safe than sorry.

"Alright I suppose. Go on then."

Harry hugged him tightly and nuzzled his hair, or Tabitha's hair really. He ran his hands all over and then groped his behind. "Hey I sai-oh." He felt the erection press against his front.

"Sorry..." Harry mumbled, "Couldn't help it."

"Harry..." Tom groaned.

"Plus you're wearing such an insatiable dress." His words muffled in Tom's neck as his hands roamed some more. He arched his head back getting lost in the touches of his lover once more. The atmosphere, the heavy music, the _scent_ all drove him into an almost uncontrollable hypnotic trance of eroticism. He rubbed his hand against Harry's erection through his pants making him moan against his skin. A hand went up his dress.

Harry paused, "Underwear?" He pulled back to look at Tom who appeared angrily embarrassed. Harry smiled cheekily, "Are they panties?" Tom growled looking up at the boy before pulling him down roughly for a kiss, completely forgetting about his lipstick. He pulled his dress up and lifted a leg, pressing their crotches together harshly. Harry broke their heated kiss to unzip his pants hastily. When he was done Tom pulled him back down, yanking across his panties and Harry guided himself in, holding onto the lifted leg.

The already smoky room was now steaming with moans of passion and hot desire. Harry's pace was quite slower than usual and it was oh so wonderful. He could feel the shape of his length inside him and every detail of it. It was so hot feeling himself being filled repeatedly, being smacked against with squishy noises.

They came together as Harry shoved himself balls deep with a pause and a few twitches. They were still for a moment, breathing heavily. Harry pulled out with Tom still holding his knickers to the side, the semen started to drip out.

"Fuck..." Tom swore as he grabbed a bunch of tissues from the table next to them. Harry fixed his own clothes as Tom stuffed tissue into his underwear. Fixing himself up as best as possible in the mirror he nodded at the young wizard confirming he was done. Harry was about to open the door before Tom attacked him. He wiped off the lipstick on Harry furiously as the boy pleaded mercy. Only reassurance of words 'hold still'. He made sure to button up a few more on Harry's shirt though. Call it possessive call it decency, meh.

They went back to the bar where Hermione and Ron were, done assessing the area.

"Where were you two?" Ron queried as casually as possible.

"Checking out the VIP areas." Tom answered sitting on a stool.

Hermione arched her neck at Harry, "Is that lipstick?" she asked quietly, close to his ear through the loud music.

He covered his neck quickly with a hand, "No." He replied bashfully. Hermione snickered.

"They're over there." She gestured to Tom as Harry checked his hands for remnants. Through the crowded bar he spotted the dotted blond hair, all the men looked the same though and the third of the trio with blue hair was nowhere to be seen. "Ron tried to pick her up but it doesn't seem she fancies redheads." Hermione explained softly, feeling the strength of the rejection for the boy.

"I'll get a closer look." Tom told her as he slid off the stool, trying his best not to stumble and fall on the way. He sat a few seats down from her, large men filling the seats between them, who got up and left the space empty only moments after. He tried his best not to stare as he looked at her sneakily and the area around her. She caught his eye though, and stared back openly. Tom sipped on Hermione's drink uncomfortably as she watched him.

The young woman slid off and walked over seductively, leaning close to Tom so he could hear her, "Allo beautiful." Tom lifted an eyebrow, smelling the alcohol on her Liverpool accented breath, "What's yer name?"

"Tabitha." Tom swallowed putting down his drink.

"Pretty name for a dirty girl." She paused looking down at Tom's cleavage, "You smell like sex." She smiled wrinkling up her face in a teasing way.

"You don't say."

She laughed, "Ma name's Suzie. But me friends call me Sugar tits." She wiggled her shoulders slightly for emphasis.

"I can see why." Tom replied eyeing her chest, which were tattooed on the top with dripping sugar cubes. Punny.

"Couldn't 'elp but notice you staring me down over here." She looked him up and down like he was edible. "Smellin' of sex and all and still scoping the scene. My kind of gal." Suzie looked around, "What say you come with me and me two mates and we could have a good time." Tom turned towards her, "If you know wha' I mean." She rest a hand on Tom's thigh, using a finger to poke under his dress.

"Lead the way." He answered with a naughty smile. Suzie smiled and licked the finger. Tom debated telling her it was semen filled tissue she felt when she commented on his wetness.

The two other guys were in a VIP lounge. Tom was met with the sight of them making out with each other, a small half naked woman on her knees unbuckling their pants.

"Oi, get out've here!" Suzie yelled frightening the ditzy woman, who stumbled out clumsily.

"Hey what was that for?" The one with blue hair asked annoyed. He was clearly the oldest of the three with his dyed blue hair in a futile effort to maintain his youth.

"She was annoying anyway." The petite male remarked quietly licking the man on the cheek.

"I leave you two alone for two minutes and this is what you get into. Skanks." The hypocrisy was ironic.

"So what?" The bluenette was aggravated, "You bring us a classy wench then?"

"Oh more than that." She smirked, turning to Tom, "Sorry 'bout these idiot blokes. Can't get over 'avin' a good time." Tom nodded. Suzie took him by the hand and led him over to the men. "This is Tabitha. That there's Freddie and Michael."

"Me name's Chemical." The older one corrected.

"Don't mind 'im." Suzie waved a hand, "He's a ballbag."

"Oi!" Michael yelled at her but was interrupted as Freddie pulled him back into an erotic kiss.

They sat down next to the heated pair, "So you into the good stuff?" Suzie asked, inches away from his face as she rubbed his upper thighs.

"Good stuff?"

"Yeah, you know: banging up, bombing out, skin popping, gettin' blasted." She clarified seeing his still confused expression, " _Drugs._ ".

"Oh of course." Tom replied pulling out his little potion. "Special brew right there."

"You two gonna join us or what?" Freddie asked from his new position on Michael's lap as the man sucked on his neck.

"Just a minute. Tabitha's got some sick lookin' stuff."

"What is that?" Michael asked turning to look at the purple liquid.

"Don't care doesn't matter." Tom answered smartly. Suzie smiled at him.

"I like you." She said reaching for their drinks.

"Where you from?" Michael inquired suspiciously.

"Here there and everywhere." Suzie laughed as she handed Tom the liquors.

"Genius answer, mind if I use it?"

"Sure." Tom smiled putting a drop into each of the glasses.

"Only one drop?" Freddie looked observantly.

"Strong stuff." Tom explained with a smirk.

"Nice." Michael was flippant as he took his drink and shared it with Freddie. Suzie however did not drink hers immediately. Tom needed to get her to drink it within the few seconds he had. He felt Harry's worry through their link, he reassured the boy to stay put, he'd be alright. He hoped.

_10_

"So Tabby, where were we?"

_9_

"About to go off on a sexual high?"

_8_

"I love your dress, very sexy." She said huskily, putting a hand on his waist.

_7_

"Your tattoos are very...alluring." Tom returned a compliment, best as he could.

_6_

"Really great knockers." She grabs a boob.

_5_

He feels Harry's displeasure.

_4_

"I especially love my girls in... _chocolate._ "

_3_

Harry's telling him to hurry but he doesn't know how.

_2_

"Touch me."

Tom isn't spared with another second as a body hits the floor with a thump. Suzie turns to see her two lecherous friends frozen stuff. She turns to Tom. "What!?"

"Allergic reaction...?"


	17. It's like you're my mirror

"What's this?" She exclaimed rushing over to Freddie's stiff body. "You..." Suzie looked dangerously at him. She walked over slowly to Tom who stood up cautiously. "Fix me frie-" He grabbed her face and threw the drink in it. She staggered and stepped back spitting it out. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell at him blindly with the alcohol burning her eyes shut.

" _Expulso_!" Tom dodged and the spell hit the wall couch, exploding part of it. He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them, making her drop her wand. She was stronger than she looked but he had a man's natural strength. Unfortunately the heels put him at a disadvantage as she kicked him wildly. Tom toppled over onto the floor but held onto her. Suzie squinted her eyes open and tried to break free from the hold. Tom gave her a mighty kick between the legs.

"Auh!" Her knees buckled and she bent over, "Low blow you _bitch_!" He scrambled up and she ran for him, morphing in the process. He turned instantly and broke the vase on her head, rendering her out cold. Quickly he knelt, picking her up by the shoulders and tipping her head back, pouring the drink down her throat. She coughed and sputtered then lay frozen in his arms. He put a drop of the raw potion just for good measure. Call him a bitch, who did she think she was?

He stood up breathing heavy. Harry burst in and froze himself as he saw the scene.

"Bloody 'ell." The Redhead muttered looking at the ransacked room. Freddie lay on the floor awkwardly while Michael sat on the couch with his arms outstretched as if holding someone invisible. Then there was Suzie, semi morphed sprawled out, her head ceremoniously surrounded by petals and ceramic shards.

Tom turned around to face them, his hair dishevelled and the strapless sweetheart dress pulled dangerously low. Hermione and Ron bent to assess the bodies. Harry rushed over, held his face and gave him a quick inconspicuous kiss on the forehead. To think Lord Voldemort would ever be in a physical scuffle with a girl. He shared the distaste with Harry. They walked over to the bodies and the redhead looked up at them.

"How do we get them out of here?"

"Don't think they would fit in my mokeskin." Harry sighed.

"Oh, we could put them in my handbag." The witch remarked pulling her beaded handbag from her wrist.

"Hermione, just when I think you can't get any more brilliant." Harry told her softly, filling with that loving admiration for his clever best friend once again. Hermione held it open as him and Ron pushed the bodies in. Tom fixed himself in the mirror once again, this time with a reflection of chaos.

They hurried out of the club before anyone could stumble across the destroyed property.

* * *

Tom sipped his tea in their floor's kitchen that morning, reading over the documents they found. So far Arnold and Henry were of the senior citizen branch. Harry leaned over next to him.

"Can I see?"

"Read it." Tom handed it to him, "By community."

He took the paper and read aloud, skipping over the senior branch, "Hm. Animagus representatives: Suzie Main plus accomplices."

"Taken care of." He sighed.

"Werewolf community representatives: Fenrir Greyback plus associates."

Tom almost sputtered out his tea. "Fenrir?" Wasn't he their ally? Did he not get word of this? He hoped the vicious wolf didn't have anything rash planned.

"Don't know why you work with him, he's a dick." Harry commented and Tom shot him a glare.

"Better me than them." He remarked sipping more tea. "Go on."

"Vampire representatives: Sanguini plus associates." Tom wasn't surprised.

"Vili representatives: Fleur Delacour plus associates."

Tom tutted, "What? How could they have some little girl who isn't even at least half Veela represent the community. Rubbish..."

Tom looked up his glasses at him, "She's my friend you know. Very nice young lady." He worried for her, being pulled into something she probably didn't even fully understand herself.

"Centaurs: Null."

Tom scoffed, "As if they could get the divine, territorial creatures to part take in their ridiculous scheme."

"House elves: To be presented by the witches and wizards." Hermione would be furious at that one.

"Goblin representatives: Null."

"Would expect that. Goblins are too intelligent. And you'd think people would be suspicious of their lack of participation." Harry decided against telling Tom that people didn't like goblins very much anyway.

And finally, "Witches and wizards general community: Staff and selective students of Hogwarts..." Harry's voice died down at the end of his sentence.

"What?" Tom was in comical disbelief. "They're using students?"

"Who is?" Hermione queried entering.

"Have a look." Harry handed her the paper. Her mouth opened slightly in aggravation, probably at the house elves' part.

"It says here Sanguini is arriving here tomorrow." She pointed to the information at the side. "One thing though...how the hell are we going to deal with werewolves without magic?" None of them had an answer. Tom was especially at a loss. Fenrir would recognise him immediately, even with Harry's scent all over him. He could only hope the old werewolf was still on his side. He doubted asking his followers would help, they probably wouldn't have a clue anyway, damn useless things. He'll just have to deal with it when the time came he guessed.

...

Tom stood naked in his bedroom, in front of the full body mirror. He took off the necklace and rested it on the nearby chair. He looked in the mirror again and almost jumped. He was still _short_! He didn't think the stone had any side effects, to his knowledge, there wasn't exactly much history on the stone either. His body was still normal though, was it because of the stone? Did he unconsciously change his height? He'd just have to change it back when all of this was over. How annoying.

He heard his door creak open and quickly put the necklace and robe back on, his room was only illuminated by his dimly lit lamp anyhow. Luckily it was only Harry.

"What're you doing all naked in the mirror?" He asked amusedly, closing the door quietly behind him. Tom didn't reply as Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind, looking into the reflective piece of furniture. "Did you take this off?" He asked lifting the stone around the man's neck. He pulled it back down hastily, he didn't want Harry too see what came of his physique. The young wizard however, had other plans entirely.

It was interrupted though, "Tell me about your childhood Harry."

"What, _now_?"

"Yes, now." He answered quietly.

"But..." He pressed his brand new hard on against Tom's bum. "Okay...If you agree to do it in the mirror."

Tom was going to argue he already made his payment in their prior agreement but thought no harm of it. "Alright." He consented as Harry's hands roamed his nakedness under the robe. Fingers pulled his nipples making him arch his backside into Harry on reflex. The mirror was so far from the bed how where they going to...he then realised Harry made no intentions of changing locations. His robe pooled to the floor gracefully and he watched the mirror intensely, his eyes following Harry's hands as they went down to stroke his member. He leaned his head back onto Harry's shoulder, just in reach for loose kissing and closed his eyes as the smooth hands worked on him. He made little thrusts into Harry's fists as he came close to the edge. Then the boy stopped abruptly causing Tom to make a startled noise.

"Sorry..." He muttered huskily, "Not just yet."

He heard the clinking of a belt being unbuckled and the sound of clothes dropping to the floor. Harry's bare erection now pressed into his buttcheek. The Boy-who-didn't-die grabbed onto his waist with a hand and put another across his stomach lightly. Wait... From behind!? He didn't quite like this position, or any other back facing ones for that matter. He was not dominated. Being beneath and on top were equal share, well on top maybe a little more dominating.

He stood stiffly as Harry tried to guide himself inside. "What are you...what is it?" He asked impatiently turning back slightly.

"Um...this position is a bit difficult with your height...could you bend over a bit?" Harry asked sweetly.

No fucking way. Lord Voldemort did not bend over for anyone, so why was he complying? Then again neither did Lord Voldemort spread his legs for anyone nor _ride_ them. And he kind of did already. Totally did.

He felt Harry's dick slide into him slowly and smoothly. His own face looked flushed in the mirror. Harry began moving, making his small ivory body rock back and forth slightly. Tom closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling. Harry's pace was incredibly slow, too slow, so he ordered him to go faster. And that he did. The young wizard held onto his waist tightly with both hands as he thrusted vigorously. The obscene sound of Harry smacking against his ass filled the room, with wet squishy sounds to match, accompanied by their soft moaning. A symphony of sex. Tom's eyes opened slightly and then he saw himself:

Small feet on tip toes, attached to a sweaty body bent at a 45 degree angle from his partner's chest. Pale hands tightly gripping the wrists of strong tan arms which held onto his curvy waist. Then the face, it was the face that did him in. Eyes half lidded and his face blossomed a bright pink in the centre. Thin lips parted, making shapes, seemingly mute until the foreign voice matched up with it, which he only now realised belonged to him. All him. Is this what Harry saw when they had sex...all the time? This...

He turned away, looking to the side, Harry spoke in a breathy voice, bending to reach his ear, "Are you embarrassed...?"

"Don't say such... _mmm_...ridi..." He began annoyed, " _ah_...such... _ooh_...such ridi... _faster_..." He commanded with his eyes tightly shut as Harry slowed the pace.

"Here, hold onto the mirror...for support." He guided Tom's hands up and he gripped the edges quickly, bending over completely, getting lost in the wanton pleasure. His face was a few inches from his reflection and he watched it shamelessly. The mirror rocked unsteadily along with Tom's body as Harry thrust fast and fervently into him. A mist formed over his face from his hot breath, which he was quite thankful for. He was scooped up suddenly, into a standing position. Tom remained on tip toes as Harry grinded against him sensually.

He was released from the tight grip holding them close. "Look..." Harry said softly, watching them in the mirror. He held up Tom's slender leg, slipping out of the wet cavern in the process. He rested the leg on his elbow and used the same hand to guide himself back in. Tom started breathing heavily, the brink of hyperventilation. Harry was slow with his movements, pushing the scrumptious mushroom shaped tip in. He had the sudden unforgivable urge to suck it. It was somehow, almost like magic to see Harry's extra thick thickness slip inside some place so small so easily. The dark Lord watched with intent but shy eyes as he was hammered into, at the lustful sight of his lips being spread apart, gripping the esteemed guest in a raunchy manner.

He was picked up swiftly, his legs bared wide open as he was bounced in the air on Harry's cock. So that's what it looked like. He understood now why Harry always liked to watch them be intertwined. Simply, it was hot. There was liquid dripping from them, he reached down and touched it unconsciously. Harry hadn't cum, so was all this from him...? Speaking of such he was suddenly hit with Harry's climax through their connection, setting off his own double orgasm.

He believed that was the loudest he'd ever been yet. He heaved his head back, afraid to look at the liquid spilling out of him and what he spilled onto his own chest, breathing hard against Harry and twitching spasmodically. He was lowered down carefully and as his feet touched the ground he wobbled.

"That was over the top..." Tom groaned, regaining his balance with the help of Harry.

"But didn't you love it?" Harry enquired nuzzling into his cheek. He wasn't a damn teddy bear. "Isn't it okay though? What happens in our bedroom stay in our bedroom." He reassured lovingly. This was the most adventurous they'd ever been, it was really eye opening and...erotic. He never thought about them having sex after they did it, but now the image was burnt into his brain with a flaming branding iron and he couldn't get rid of it.

They lay facing each other, inches apart. Harry spoke first. "So living with the Dursleys chapter one..." He began tiredly. Tom caressed his cheek with a thumb.

"Go to sleep Harry." He kissed him softly on the mouth, lingering for just a few seconds. The boy needn't reply, he already drifted off.

Tom would take his frustration out on fang face Linguini tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex? More sex. This is why I keep those scenes relatively short, I get carried away. Haha scrumptious.


	18. Sweet Cheese

The-Boy-who-didn't-die was walking in the hallway of the bottom floor when he was suddenly pulled into a door. Tom stood wet, holding onto Harry's arm as he held the towel around his waist with the other. Harry grabbed the towel suddenly. They had to use the bottom floor's bathroom as their pipes had stopped working again.

"What are you doing!?"

He pulled it over Tom's chest and wrapped it. "You're a girl...! You don't wear a towel like that." He answered quickly, leaning back to peep out the door, before closing it. "What'd you pull me in here for...?" Naked. He swallowed, glancing at the droplets that run down the smooth legs.

Tom pulled him over to the wall, "They're talking about Fenrir." He hissed.

"You can hear them through the wall?" Harry asked leaning his ear against it. Tom followed suit. "Why are they talking about werewolves?"

"Fenrir kind of...murdered his family." Tom explained with a grimace.

"Wha..."

 _"Ve should not talk here, zere are privacy charms in ze bassroom."_ A heavily accented French voice spoke. The Greenfields had privacy charms in the bathroom? For what reason!?

Tom and Harry shared a panicked glance. They looked around for a place to hide. Harry pulled across the shower curtain, not really making sense as the curtain was partially transparent anyhow. Tom pulled him by his arm hastily as the footsteps got closer. The door creaked open and three men sauntered in.

Harry pressed against Tom nervously. The smaller figure shifted, holding Harry's midsection for balance, leaning his bum against a towel for comfort. Green eyes peered down at him, "Can you see anything?" He whispered.

"Shh." He shushed him, but stretched his neck to peep over Harry's shoulder and through the ridges of the shutters.

Although they claimed the room to have charms they still spoke in hushed whispers. It was hard to make out words with the strong accents. He didn't exactly spend much time around the English-speaking French. Luckily, one of them got particularly upset and broke out in the language. He spent enough time as a thing floating about the place to learn a language or two...or more. Tom pressed into Harry to hear better, causing him to stumble and a towel from the top shelf to fall on his head. There was silence.

Sanguini held his hand up and looked around. His eyes roamed, scanning the area. He walked over to the shower and peeped in, finding it empty he walked over to the cabinets under the sink and opened them. Nothing but pipes and detergent. Harry and Tom eased away from the door as the shadow of the vampire came close to the towel closet. His hand reached out and there was another thump, it came from the room next door, the vamp's room. One of them hissed angrily and they all left the room in a hurry.

The two wizards in the closet heaved a breath of relief. Tom rested his head against Harry's chest, feeling the accelerated heart beat. He still wore his usual expression of cheeky casualness. So even Harry was better at hiding his emotions than the Dark Lord; He was an emotional wreck right down to it, angry mostly. They stepped out of the closet and Harry took the towel off his head and put it back on the shelf.

The door opened and Tom shoved Harry back inside. "Oh sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Didn't know you were in here."

"It's alright." He replied shutting the doors and fixing the towel around himself properly.

"You done?"

"Yeah. There was this thing you wanted to show me?" He led her out quickly.

Harry breathed heavily again stepping out. He closed the shutter doors and someone burst in yet again.

"Oh I almost forgot I came to get a bar of-oh. Harry?"

"Hey Hermione..." He replied nervously. Tom walked up behind her looking sour, she'd turned too swiftly for him to react in time. He moved and stood next to her in the doorway.

She glanced between the two of them. It didn't look good. Especially with the front of Harry's shirt being soaking wet from where Tom was pressed against him. The two darkened streaks across his back didn't help either.

"Were you two...Are you two...?"

"No." "Yes." They answered in unison. She stepped back and looked at the two of them in the bathroom.

"What...?" She made up her face in confusion. "So you're not...going out?"

"No." Tom answered before Harry could.

"But...this...why not?" The two culprits shared a glance. Ron came up behind Hermione looking quite confused, with an even more confused sandwich in his hand.

"Because we're uh...we're...I...he um...er..." The two stuttered, looking for words.

Then Harry began, speaking slowly, keeping eye contact with the man in disguise, _"Because we're ma-"_

"Because Harry's gay!" Tom blurted out unable to handle the building pressure.

"What?" Ron looked at them. His best mate was gay and he didn't even tell him?

Harry gave a dramatic silent gasp and turned from him to Hermione. If he was going down Tom was coming with him,

"Well Tabitha's a boy!"

"What!?" Ron exclaimed again looking mortified, and even more baffled than before, trying to figure out which part of the feminine body could ever be male.

"I-is this true...?" Hermione enquired quietly.

"Yes." Tom sighed in defeat.

"For protective purposes of course..." Harry explained. The image of a tiny male Tabitha was especially cute, well really only because it would be Tom inside.

"It's that...serious?"

"Yeah..."

"Um..." Ron began, feeling quite embarrassed. Tom just walked out quickly, shoving past the witch and the redhead with his chin in the air. Ron was too enamoured in self conflict to notice. He hit on a boy. But he didn't look like a boy so it was okay... No! It was still a guy. But then he was disguised as a female, with polyjuice probably. So it was totally fine, his brain saw a girl, liked a girl...But... And so on.

"Oh no..." Harry groaned. He was very upset. He would talk to him again eventually but he'd probably never see daylight between those legs again.

"I suppose that was a bit confidential?" Hermione watched him go.

"Yeah, kinda no one was supposed to find out... I'm in trouble..." He passed a hand through his hair.

Hermione looked up at him through her hair, apologetic, "Sorry..."

"I should be sorry..." Harry stated solemnly, following Tom in suit.

* * *

"Please let me in..." The boy begged, knocking again on Tom's door. Still no reply. _"Tom."_ He skittered on the spot, "I said sorry a million times. Let me in... _please_..."

"Let me talk to her, er him." Hermione suggested quietly, looking at Harry's feet.

"Can I come in then?" She asked. There was the sound of the door being unlocked. Hermione[greater than sign]Husband.

She gave Harry a hopeful look and stepped inside. At first she didn't see anyone in the room but spotted the top of a head on the side if the bed.

"Hey Tabitha...or should I call you Tom?" The witch asked sitting on the floor next to him.

"Tabitha...Tabitha is fine..." He replied pulling his robe closer to his neck. The unsaid permission of the privilege reserved only for Harry wasn't spoken, but it was heard.

"Why did you let me in...?"

"I don't know...just wanted to see a face that wasn't his I suppose."

"But you love him right?" She tilted her head at him. Tom just gave her a quick glance in the corner of his eye as he sat facing forward. "You spent a lot of time together."

"Night and day." He spoke into his knees, unable to loathe the memories.

"He loves you tons, that's for sure." She pursed her lips, determined. Harry never actually told him that (he might've hissed something of the sort during sex but that didn't count), he didn't want him to, didn't want to be loved by such an accepting souls as his. Harry must know this, thus why he never said it. But the words did warm his insides involuntarily.

"What are you getting at? I'm just a bit furious is all." Harry broke a promi-agreement. "I might hit him with a spell."

Hermione chuckled, "When did it happen?" He knew what she meant.

"Who knows." Tom titled his head back and closed his eyes. "Maybe from the day he was born..." She stared at him, not sure what he was even talking about but didn't ask further. It wasn't for her to know.

"Well even if you're a little mad, he's mightily upset. Just call him an idiot and snog him." Tom furrowed his brows at her, "It's what I do."

"I'm not very experienced with simpletons." Or any others for that matter.

She laughed softly, standing up, "Just so you know, pillows work just as well as hexes."

The bushy haired haired girl left him and his woes alone once again. One thing she said though, him being a little mad made Harry so upset but why...? Usually he'd just spew some words and move on. Since when was he so, so...emotional? Here he was locking Harry out of the room like some unnecessarily dramatic schoolgirl. Was this a product of love?

Harry stood at the foot of the bed, a few feet away from Tom. Sparing Harry a side glance he spoke, "Didn't mean you could come in."

"Wha? Shall I go back out and wait for you to call me then?"

"Yes." He stated. Harry actually went to comply. "Harry...!" He called put unexpectedly. He turned. "...Only joking..." Harry turned back to go sit next to him.

"I'm sorry. I really am.. I-"

"You're an idiot Harry."

"I know." He smiled, "You tell me every day."

"Never forget it. Always best to be a conscious moron than a dense one."

"Are you still mad, do you forgive my idiot mouth?" Harry rest his head on his arm, "It's just really hard keeping secrets from my best friends."

"I know." He sighed, sitting on the bed, then laying down on his side, right behind Harry's head.

Harry leaned his head back, closing his eyes, "Plus I thought I'd never get to see inbetween those pretty legs again." That was his biggest fear? He let Harry have sex with him repeatedly because it was the least he could do. Making such a young man get married to him for the sake of saving magic's eradication. The thing is, they could've had a regular ceremony just fine, no consequences. Why'd he have to go and make it so permanent? Was it really for the sanctity of marriage? Was it because no one divorced Lord Voldemort? Or was it because he wanted Harry to be with him forever?

"Is that all you think about!?" Harry's face was smacked with something plush that flopped lifeless into his lap. A pillow. Oh the nostalgia. He stumbled onto his side from impact.

"I think about other things too you know...!" He retaliated looking up at Tom with his hand on his cheek.

Tom squinted, "Like what?"

"It'd be a bit embarrassing if I told you..."

"Tell me." He gritted.

"I, er, ah...can, ah... I can show you instead?"

Harry replied, making eye contact. He crawled up onto the bed cautiously, lest the Dark Lord smite him again. Tom made room for him and they lay side by side, with their feet on the pillows. Harry turned to face him and the man turned his head in curiosity. Harry pressed their foreheads together and shared endless images of things too sweetly cheesy to say out loud, and things Lord Voldemort never thought he'd ever do in any life.

Things like walking on a beach together under the stars, dipping their feet in icy lakes, discovering hidden caves behind waterfalls, being camouflaged in the snow to see the deer up close, wearing each other's clothes for a day, shopping for large hats, washing each other's backs in a large bathtub...many many things that made his chest squeeze in a brand new way that he didn't quite understand just yet. But with Harry with him he'd be sure to understand someday.

Harry told him everything: About life at Hogwarts. About severe Severus and all the other classes he hated. About his crazy adventures and that time no one could believe Lucius had set foot in Hogwarts...due to a nasty rumour Lockhart had started about the blond's husband and him. About his great friend Hagrid. Even about his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map. He told him about his favourite set of twins and their hilarious pranks.

Then he told him about the Dursleys, growing up with them, what he did for them, how they treated him. All of it. He let Harry talk until he fell asleep, only showing his furious expression then. How they could let someone so forgiving and selfless live with such horrible people was aghast. He didn't care anymore that they left him in that awful orphanage, look how he turned out, it was only logical really. They both came from the same beginnings but turned out complete opposites; Harry's heart came out gold and his a rusty copper, but now they were merging into an entirely stronger alloy. Tom held the boy close.

He would avenge Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Lucius and Snape reference is for a oneshot I plan on doing. So stay tuned if you love that beautiful ship


	19. Harreo and Tomliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. I've made Tom act oc on purpose, all in good reason.

Tom and Harry sat at the island in the eventful first floor's kitchen. They each had a box.

"I don't know why _we_ have to do this." Tom groaned.

"Oh c'mon, _we_ accepted didn't we?" Harry opened his, "Thought you hated sweet things."

"Just felt like it I guess." He sighed, leaning his palm. "But what's the point anyway?"

"It doesn't matter you know. Being with the one you love is most important. Even if you're already old and grey."

"They're already pretty much dead..." He stated quietly, poking the clear plastic.

"Tom!" Harry exclaimed, stopping his movements. The man looked coy, hiding a smirk. "You always say the most atrocious things..."

"Someone has to." The pessimist opened his box, identical to Harry's.

"Besides, I think it's adorable that they're getting married." He replied, eyeing the chocolates.

Tom made a face, "Did they say what they wanted?"

"Well it's not really for them. They can hardly eat this stuff, wanted us to pick for the attenders, representing the young folks and all."

"So we have to pick a chocolate that kids will like?"

Harry stared, "...Yes. More or less."

Simple enough Tom supposed. They each had a dozen of the same assorted chocolates. They both tried the first one; Chilli and orange. Their chewing suddenly slowed and they looked at each other with a grimace. Shaking their heads at each other they agreed, it was awful. Not finding anything particularly great in the next four samples Tom turned to Harry,

"How many exactly?"

"About three of four, depending." He answered, popping one into his mouth. Tom went back to his, a Haggis truffle. Sounded gross, but when he popped it in, it was quite lovely. It had a dark taste, spiced in the same way that a haggis is with nutmeg, black pepper and mace, and a bit of oatmeal for texture. It could do without the oatmeal though. He put a little scribble next to it with his pen, turning to the other.

"Did you try this one?"

"Which is that?"

"The Haggis."

"Oh, I kind of avoided it." He looked down at his box, he was going in a vertical direction while Tom tried his in the traditional horizontal way.

"It's good."

"Really?" He bit into it. "Oh it is. Oatmeal's a but chewy though." Tom smiled a little.

Next he had the Malt Whiskey truffle, a dark chocolate cup housing a very smooth and relatively boozy, whisky ganache, with just a few nibs on top. He marked that one as well, for the whiskey mostly.

"Oh," Harry started, still chewing. "Did you not like this one?" He pointed to the empty spot where the Blueberry truffle had been in Tom's box. He wondered if he forgot to mark it or just didn't find it appealing. "Here." Harry leaned in. Tom unconsciously went for the kiss on reflex. Sharing one wet tongue filled smooch they parted.

"Did you like it?" The boy grinned.

"Eh, what?" He pulled Harry back down and tongued him again, fervently this time, trying to taste the chocolate, as he was lost the first time. There was a hint of sharp citrus in the background. At the front the chocolate and coconut mixed together, combining harmoniously. Peering closely he did realise he marked it off. Oh.

"Ah yes, it's...good. The chocolate."

Harry chuckled to himself. Next was the Cocoa Nib Raspberry & Rose. It was really good; the fruit centre just melted away to nothingness, almost like a sherbet, it was flavoured nice and subtly too, which was good because being experienced as he was, rose could get overwhelming very quickly. He marked that one.

The first before the last one was a little tart, green shavings embellished it on top. He ate it, the mint overwhelming his mouth. Spitting it out quickly he looked baffled.

"That one's not good I suppose..?" Harry asked looking at the deformed remains.

"No...I just don't fancy...mint." He furrowed his brows. Since when though? He always loved anything mint flavoured. How could anyone make something he liked so strongly _bad_? Was it him or the chocolatier? Then again lots of things were changing for him. Feelings for example. Could it be the love-sickness that made you eat sweet things? He got nauseous at the thought.

Covering up those thoughts he moved to the final one; a simple heart shape, with no details, toppings or even a name. Tom bit into it, the smooth chocolate almost melted immediately in his mouth, exploding with flavours of an array of nuts. It was a bit queer how the managed to infuse such a strong flavour while maintaining a soft texture. Almost like...magic.

"This one..." He muttered with the chocolate between his teeth, looking like he was somewhere else, confused and amazed

Harry looked at his own box, he didn't think he had that one, he was sure he would remember it if it was as good as Tom made it to be. "Don't think I remember how that one was..."

"Taste it.." He turned to Harry, wondering how to break it off, it was soft and fragile and would probably melt in his fingers. The spectacle-clad boy on the other hand just leaned in and bit, sharing both the chocolate and a tender kiss. Harry started leaning away but Tom moved his lips, to stop the flavourful liquid from dripping and the other took it as a sign to keep going and moved his mouth as well. Chocolate filled mouths meshed together in a sticky mold.

They broke apart when it was all gone. Harry grinned in his Harry-like way, "Yeah, that one's delicious." He remarked, inches apart, "The chocolate was fantastic as well." He sat up and Tom turned hastily, futilely suppressing a blush.

"It seems it worked." And old lady's voice chuckled. They jumped, turning to the arched entrance.

"That one is called, 'Romeo and Juliet.'" An older dark man stood beside her, revealing the name.

"It was already a sure pick." She smiled up at the man. "When we first met, he gave it to me, told me it was the best one, and I wasn't so sure you know, it was the simplest in the shop."

"But you loved it." He laughed, "It became your favourite."

"Just like you did." She looked down with a sad smile.

"Then we were separated." He continued, "Never moved on."

"But it seems, we have found each other...again." She finished, emotion overwhelming her face as she looked at her husband to be. Was that the look that Hermione said he had when he looked at Harry? "All because of that little shop, reminding us of lost love, of Romeo and Juliet."

Tom was going to be sick, not sure if it was because of the excess amount of cocoa he consumed or the lovey dovey aura they displayed.

"Well er, here are the picks." Harry handed them the note Tom had wrote the numbers down on.

"Thank you dearies." She took the note, smiling. Her eyes seemingly closed from her wrinkles, "We pray that your love never fades. Like the taste of Romeo and Juliet."

"Or ours." The old man smiled.

Tom tutted, the taste still lingered. He was sure by her words it probably wouldn't go away. If it _was_ magic, it would most likely turn to a bitter taste if the sharers fell out of love. Or something.

* * *

Sanguini had mysteriously disappeared on the night of the bathroom incident the day before. No doubt he had found it suspicious at being the only ones from the ceremony there, unless he counted Harry and the rest as those under students. They split up, spreading out across town, to cover as much area as possible. They hadn't had much information on where exactly he went from strangers.

Hermione made Ron keep lookout as she went down an alleyway. It was nothing but a dead end.

"But I swore..." She pressed her hand against the wall and fell through unexpectedly. She fell flat on her stomach, looking up she was met with a number of angry red eyes.

...

Harry ran over to Ron, they hadn't spoke since the event, out of incidence really. "We found something." He said breathlessly.

The three of them stood in front of what looked like a body. The skin on the figure was completely flat and milky white. The hollow face and holes on the necks said enough.

"Weren't they vampires against mauling people?" Tom asked quietly, to himself, eyeing the scratches on the body.

"I thought so too." Ron swallowed, unable to look for too long.

Harry suddenly turned, "Where's Hermione!?"

Ron stood exactly where he left but now, there was no alley. "I swore it was right here..! The hell..." Ron put his hands on his head in panic.

Tom grabbed Harry's arm, his face was dangerously serious. "Stop."

"What...?"

"The ground's moving."

"It's...moving..?"

"It's over there." He looked, facing the other direction.

"How..." Harry looked around, realising the circular shape of the little clearing they were in. They were being inconspicuously spun.

"What do _you_ know?" A rumbling deep voice started behind them. Turning around they were met with the hulk of a man, telling by his extended fangs, no ordinary one.

They were led peacefully by the man into the alleyway, after being told to 'don't make a scene'. Going through the wall they saw Hermione sitting nervously on a chair. She glanced at them momentarily, Tom read something in on her face. There was no Sanguini amongst them.

"It seems they came across our little...treat."

"What!?" A thick female one stood. "Wasn't Adrian supposed to clear that up?"

"Forget that!" An obscenely tall one yelled. "Can't have them go off telling that _Sanguini_."

There was a moment of silence. The big one leaned close to them, inspecting their faces one by one. He halted in Ron's face, practically smelling the fear off him, asserting their weak link.

"You know why we can't have ya tellin' little Sanguini?" He asked slowly, leaning closer into the read head's face. Ron caught a disgusting whiff of blood on his breath. It sickened him instantly.

"Because he's vegetarian...?" Ron answered weakly. They all erupted in laughter as he gagged.

"Close...but no." He suddenly became serious again. "That rat thinks we can live off freakin' animal blood. We're vampires not bats!" He threw his arms in the air pacing. They chorused him loudly.

"We won't tell Sangeenie, we don't even know who he is!" Harry began, mispronouncing the name on purpose.

"Sure. We would have taken care of him a long time ago, you know." 'And you' was left unsaid, "But they'll put the whole damn order on us!"

"So maybe you should just...let us go and we won't sa-"

"Of course you won't!" He laughed. "What are you anyway? This one stumbled in our little meeting. Heard some things she shouldn't have, said some quite interesting. If your story checks out...I _may_ let you go. I'll give you a hint, you're not _muggles._ " He sing sang with a sadistic smile.

He looked at all of them, keeping his eye on Ron especially. There was a too long silence.

" _What are you..?"_

"We're squibs." Tom answered quickly, before the Weasley had time to explode.

The vampire stood up, and screwed his face, "Seems you're right. But do you think that we'd just let you go? What were you searching for anyway?"

"We were just having a walk and came across...that thing..." Harry answered. They put Hermione in the line with them roughly.

"Their story check out Jack?" He to the corner where a classically Gothic man stood. He nodded.

"We've lived as muggles all our life. Honest." She added.

"Fine."

"You just gonna let them go, Derek!?" One barked.

"Shut up!" He yelled, "We don't need any more of a trail. Go clean up the mess."

"Wha- Me!? But Adri-"

"I said go, Gary!"

Gary hissed viciously but went anyhow. They shoved them back out on the street. "Next time, find somewhere else to snog." Jack remarked looking at Tom and Harry. The boy blushed and they laughed again. So that's why he was suddenly kissed. Tom had felt eyes on them and made a last minute action, giving them an excuse.

They walked down the street in silence, shaken.

"Did they do anything to you Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking the moment. She jumped and squeaked, holding her stomach on reflex. "What..."

She lifted the edge of her shirt, showing scratches, not deep enough to bleed but sharp enough to leave a distinct design.

* * *

The bushy haired witch was smacked against the wall suddenly, being held up by an inhumanly strong hand around her neck. " _Pretty thing."_ he hissed. He looked her down. "What? _Defenceless?_ "

"Girls shouldn't walk alone at night." Came a voice in the darkness,

"Or snoop..." Went another.

She whimpered as she was surrounded by groping hands, unable to see nothing but the man in front her. "Ron!" She shrieked. " _Ron!"_

"No one here but usss..." A hand felt her through her jeans.

Her shirt was pulled up, over her head. "Muggles can't come through here." A sharp nail ran down her belly.

"I-Im a squib..." She sobbed, "Please let me go..."

"Oh, no no. It's not everyday we get such pretty fresh meat thrown at us..."

"Some of use like to...play with our food before we...eat it."

Faces were on her stomach, raking their teeth on her delicate skin. She screamed. Then the man in front of her was suddenly gone. A loud crack was heard as he smacked into the wall.

"Don't be stupid you _pigs!_ " A curvy lady was the assailant. The hands holding her let go hissing all the while. She slumped to the floor. "We've already had more than we should have. You think you can just suck this place dry? Have you forgotten about Viktor and his Order allies?" Here Hermione thought she was being saved, but then all for other reasons.

"Just because you haven't been laid in centuries doesn't mean you can ruin it for us. _Sanguini_ doesn't want your fat dried up fanny!" He spat the name in disgust.

"You think I won't tell him!?"

"You won't." In a blink he stood inches from her, towering above with his height. She held her ground and stood proudly. "As I recall...you drank from that muggle girl too..." So there was a victim?

"He'll easier forgive me than you lot..." She squinted at him. "I hate drinking what you things filthy anyway."

"But you watched didn't you...And you probably liked it too...probably got you all turn-" She slapped him. He went to lurch for her but they held him back.

"Derek's back!" They told him quietly. He flicked out of their grasp and glared at the woman, "You best be careful Celine..."

"Whatever you say...Gary."

He turned back to the almost forgotten witch, "Sit there." He gestured to the chair. "And not a word from you..." He ordered hazardously. As her friends were led in she made eye contact with Tom briefly, frantically yelling in her mind.

' _Squib, squib, squib, squib...!'_

* * *

She cried as she recalled the memory from just moments before. She could have been raped, she could have died. And Ron was nowhere to be found. What if they had shown up later? What if...

"Hermione please, we can't understand what you're saying." Harry was knelt next to her, looking extremely concerned. Tom was on her other side and Ron stood close, looking more guilty than anything. She dove into the Dark Lord's arms, squeezing. She meant no offence to Harry, she just needed a woman for solace, even though Tabitha was really a Tom. The breasts while unreal, were comfortingly soft. Tom, being new to this, wasn't sure how to go about handling crying girls. Harry gave him little gestures and he wrapped his arms around her. Patting her hair awkwardly, he looked at Ron and suddenly he became more natural.

When her crying subsided to sniffs he asked her, "You alright now?"

She nodded and they stood. Tom let his arm remain laced in hers as they walked.

" _Harry Potter_?" Came an accented voice, "Vat are _you_ doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much words. I really like chocolate, did you notice? I come from a little island who's a bit renowned for fine tree to bar chocolates. We visited the factory once and let me tell you, natural is the best. If your chocolate has more ingredients than you can count on your fingers, it ain't real chocolate. Plus one for my creative title?


	20. Duff

Fearing the worst they turned, it was Fleur. Thanks the heavens.

Fleur!?" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Vat? Vat do you mean Harry?"

"Um. Can we go somewhere else...?"

"Is she alright?" She looked over at Hermione.

"For now. But can we please get inside somewhere?"

"Well I was on my way to meet someone. You know, something suspicious is going on." She said quietly, "But vere have you been? You 'ave been missing for months!"

He looked around anxiously, "I'll explain there Fleur. Let's just go for now."

...

They were met with a peaceful looking Sanguini, sitting by himself in a small dimly lit room. Fleur sat and so did they, but Harry was too anxious to be still and stood nervously. Tom only sat because he had to go number 1, but somehow his bladder was empty, like stress was pushing against his organ. There was silent tension in the air.

Fleur, being oblivious, explained seriously how so many other representatives had mysteriously disappeared or never showed. Sanguini didn't seem the slightest bit interested and openly stared at The Boy Who Lived. Harry excused himself quietly and went into the hallway to see what story he could make up to explain his absence. It would have to be half-assed but believable, Tom would fill in all the loopholes but he was on his own right now.

Harry turned and almost jumped out of his skin coming to face with the pleasantly solemn skinny vampire.

"You have been missing for quite some time Harry."

The boy cleared his throat, "Even Saviours need holidays too you know."

Sanguini scoffed, "You think you are fooling anyone? Just having a little holiday with your little friends at Greenfield? Just up and gone while the Dark Lord is afoot?" He looked the other up and down, "I heard your little...fiasco."

Harry paled.

"About your little girlfriend, or should I say him." He squinted and asked slowly, "Who is he? Why is he in disguise?"

"What are you talking about...?" Harry asked unconvincingly.

"Don't play stupid." He unfolded his arms from behind his back, "Is it Remus? Does it have to do with that mutt?"

"Not everything is about Fenrir or you, you know." He protested weakly as the skinny man closed in.

He grabbed Harry's collar and pushed him against the wall with an inhuman strength, "Fenrir!?" He roared, "What do you know about the werewolf?"

The others came out after hearing the commotion, "Hey let go of him!" Ron exclaimed grabbing onto Sanguini's arm.

He flung him effortlessly against the opposing wall, knocking him out.

"Ron!" Hermione yelped, running over to him.

Tom grasped Sanguini's wrist and looking deadpan into his eyes, he squeezed. The vampire's hand jerked in resistance as it was slowly pulled off of Harry. He bared his fangs at the unfazed Dark Lord in disguise. However no action was made as another voice joined the mess.

It was deep and monstrous, "My cub? Disguised as a small woman?" He laughed mockingly. "Even though I came to this blasted thing just to see you again, old friend?"

All heads turned. Sanguini forgot all about them as he focused on his new target. "You..." He growled. They only saw a blur as he lurched at Fenrir. A laugh echoed as he disappeared into the shadows. Vampires appeared out of the darkness. The confrontation was shifted until it eventually went outside where the other werewolves awaited. The group sneaked past them, including a limping Ron and frightened Fleur, or they attempted to.

There was full on hell out in the small town's night. Vampires and werewolves mauled each other under the almost full moon. Fenrir and Sanguini stood stand off style in the middle of the chaos. The rest of the Villi company rushed out of the building looking panicked. Before anyone could react Fleur ran and threw herself between the men. They watched from hidden shadows as she tried to reason with them. They could only see her mouth making exaggerated shapes. Fenrir in annoyance grabbed her hair and she screeched in a pitch too high for any human throat. She transformed on reflex, an ugly siren creature, as he yanked her into a horrific 90 degree angle.

So even part Veela's could transform, Tom noted.

They other Villi screamed in unison and turned as well. They threw red hot balls of fire from their palms at the wolf. It was now two against one but the wolves were great in numbers.

"Harry what do we do!?" Hermione whispered in a panic, with Ron on her shoulder.

"I...I don't..."

Ron stood on his own two feet now, "He's gonna bite her head off!"

Tom grabbed Harry's arm before he could run out on his white knight instincts. Sanguini got into the scuffle of trying to reach Fenrir without hurting the girl but got hit with one of the flying fireballs. The veela who hit him by mistake transformed immediately and retracted. In that same moment she was mauled from behind and had her neck ripped open by a vampire. Hermione ran for it, aiming to reach the centre and pry Fleur away from being a meat shield. She dodged and ducked her way through. As she was so close she realised she wasn't entirely sure what she was even going to do against the vicious werewolf but tread on anyhow. Fleur was almost in her grasp when she suddenly met the pavement.

Gary smirked down at her, hungry for blood and revenge.

Harry wriggled free and ran, this time Tom didn't hold him back. She heard him yell her name and saw as he hit the ground, jumped by another vamp. She saw Tom meet the same fate and Ron who had pulled his wand out seconds before, also pummeled to the ground. It was slow as Gary stuck his fangs out, leaning down to her neck. The others kicked and yelled but she lay still, as if observing her own death. The only thing she could hear clearly was her own pulse beating loudly in her ears. Is this how they were going to end? In some anti climatic mediocre murder?

Then she remembered she had a say in the matter. As Gary launched to bite her she threw her chest up in hopes of one in a million odds. His teeth met with stone and raked her skin. He watched perplexed as it cracked and split and oozed out dark smoke. The stone shattered suddenly and a long thick black line shot up in the air. It took the form of a tremendous wingless dragon. It heaved and ducked down, swallowing her assailant. It evoked the attention of all eyes as it asserted its presence. Locking eyes with the other attackers it dashed. They were in its belly before they had time to blink or scream.

"What is that..." Harry breathed as it wiggled speedily through the air.

It whizzed past his head. Tom looked confused, "I think it's a... Horcrux?"

They didn't spend any more time spectating to see it swallow whom it pleased to then speed away into the night sky to some unknown caller.

They scrambled over to the side of a building, hiding in its dark shadow.

"What now?" Hermione looked aghast.

Harry looked over at all the chaos then he looked at Tom who looked just as lost. Before they could catch anyone else's eye he suggested hurriedly, "Um, Run?"

They all looked between themselves. Hopefully the Villi could handle themselves. Harry spun around and was met with immediate darkness.

...

Harry gingerly blinked his eyes open. There was a loud ringing in his ears and muffled voices. As the world came into focus he saw Tom looking down at him. He had an odd look as he glanced down Harry in the corner of his eyes. Seeing everything else he realised Tom was kneeling...and tied up with rope.

"Look, he's awake!" He was yanked up onto his knees by a hairy, muscular arm and glancing to the left he saw Ron and Hermione in the same position, with scared faces masked by serious expressions.

Glancing around Harry saw they were in some large abandoned building. It was some sort if base, carts and boxes lay around. At least they were nice enough to have them kneel on flattened cardboard.

"What do you say we do with 'em?" Another asked with folded arms. They two of then stood, scrutinizing their tied up victims. Behind them were more men seemingly going about their business, uninterested in thee, Harry Potter.

He gestured to Tom, "Don't know but let's not do anything too rash." He sniffed the air quickly, "That one's up the duff."

Harry turned, "What..."

* * *

A/N: So I had lots if work to do, school eased up so I'll be updating again. But yeah! So that explains Tom's change is character, I hinted as subtly as I could; Candy cravings, hating something he liked (mint), mood swings, emotional distress, nausea. Apologies for the length but next one will be up soon. R&R.


	21. Tumbling Down

He undid himself silently with a spell and spat a vicious curse at the man in front of him, sending him flying and drawing attention from the others. Tom was next to follow suit as well as Ron and Hermione.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Petrificus totalus!” Tom knew of course, he’d known for a while but he wasn’t going to say until he was…completely sure.

“Stupefy!”

“Enervate!” He was going to tell him, he was..But just not during all of this chaos.

“Mobilicorpus!”

“Sectumsepra!” Though now he had a full proof diagnosis and it was out in the open. What was he to do?

“Protego!”

They ran and yelled spells amongst each other. Harry and Tom, not bothering to hide, stood almost back to back, lashing out spells and taking them out multiple at a time.

They wondered, who was this pregnant witch to wordlessly take out werewolves with such ease and grace? Their awe distracted them and only made it easier to meet their demise.

“Alarte Ascendare.”

“Vipera Evanesce.”

Tom spoke the last two spells on the last two standing. The old building was even more destroyed and dilapidated now. Harry bent over, huffing. He never managed to procure so many spells in one sitting from the top of his head before, his lungs ached more than anything.

Ron went to go over to them but Hermione held his arm. She had this all-knowing look on her face which he understood immediately. He put his foot back and down and watched the couple with weary eyes. He had only to be confused in his wonderment; so Tabitha wasn’t a boy anymore? What was the truth and what wasn’t? Was it a mistake? Did he even want to know at this point? Yes, he couldn’t help it, or denying the underlying attraction he felt to her...him...who cares? Harry sure doesn’t.

Tom stood near Harry as he stood up, straightening and flexing his shoulders. He probably pulled something or two. The blue eyes looked up at him with a sombre expression; apologetic and perhaps even afraid. Harry couldn’t figure out what the other was exactly feeling but he grabbed him up and held him close.

Tom spoke with a muffled voice into the fabric of Harry’s shirt, “I wasn’t sure...I-”

“Thank you.” Harry whispered into the unreal black hair.

Thank him for what exactly? He didn’t want to know, he might break down. At least he had hormones kicking as an excuse. Harry pressed a lingering kiss to his temple. They separated at the sound of quiet cracks and rubble becoming more distinct, reminding them of the current location.

No more words were exchanged between the four of them as they rummaged through all the things. Ron found one of the tracking devices they used. There were tiny dots blinking randomly in different colours on a map. On the bottom was a running line of names and spells used. There were Hermione’s spells, Ron’s spells but then there were two registered unknown.

“Unknown?” Harry was baffled.

“Why’s it say that?” Hermione looked worried.

The spectacle clad boy and the Dark Lord shared a glance, “Do you think...?” He looked at Tom.

“I think so.” He replied. He was just relieved that he could use magic again. The agony.

“What?” Ron looked between them.

“Um...” Harry began, “It’s a long story that we’ll explain...” He glanced at his wife, “In the future...”

“What do you mean in the-Bloody heck!”

There was a crash and bits of the ceiling rained down in a dusty mist. They retracted suddenly as the explosion went off. Dark figures entered the room, speaking inaudibly. One of the figures was clearly,

“Dumbledore…” Tom whispered as Harry tugged him along. The four of them sneaked out into the night. And although they would have liked to hear what the figures were to discuss one could not hide in the presence of the great wizard.

As they tiredly walked and neared the corner to the hotel, Hermione made a notion, “Don’t you think it would be a bad idea to go back to Greenfield?” They paused and looked among themselves.

_“We cannot possibly allow such a thing.”_

_“It’s too dangerous.”_

_“We must do it.”_

_“They are but children!”_

_“It is for the Greater. Good.”_

_“But…”_

_“Are you doubting Minerva? Betrayal would not be taken lightly”_

_“Listen! All she is saying is that we have to find out who did this before we act.”_

_“Murderers!”_

_“I don’t know why Albus had to put together this ridiculous shenanigan. We need only ourselves.”_

_“We will carry on our task.”_

_“Tomorrow we will-”_

The man paused and looked around. The four of them crouched even tighter together behind the large trash bins, holding their breath. Harry made out the face of the male voice as he turned and scanned the area, the street-light illuminating a glance of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The darkly hooded group silenced.

“It is not safe to discuss here. We must go..” Kingsley did a nod at another figure. “You know what to do.”

They did a nod in reply and entered the hotel. Cracks of apparition filled the air as they disappeared.

“What do we do now?” Ron hoarsely queried.

“Well we can’t go back for sure. We don’t know what they’ve done.” Hermione half-answered.

Harry groaned. He couldn’t believe that Professor McGonagall and Kingsley would be part of something like this.

“We’ll have to find another place I suppose.” Tom suggested.

“For the night.” Harry finished.

“Does anyone even know any nearby inns?” Ron had that look on his face.

  
“One room?” The man looked suspiciously up his glasses at them. In the light, they were considerably more dirty than noted.

“Preferably more than one bed…” Hermione said quietly and wiped some dirt off her cheek.

“Heh.” He handed them a key. “This one’s got a king-size bed. The rest are taken.”

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Harry murmured quickly and took the key.

“Don’t dirty it…”

“Why would we do tha-” Ron started but got pulled away by everyone else.

As they walked away the heard him grumble, ‘rascal kids.’

It wasn’t their fault they forgot to hold much money.

\---

“Never would I have thought…I would ever be in a situation like this…” Tom said quietly. They all stared at the ceiling, neatly tucked in and squeaky clean.

“I know what you mean…” Harry replied.

Hermione spoke, “Do you guys want to…discuss a plan…?”

“I’d rather not…” Tom replied sourly.

“Same..” Harry added.

A loud snore came from Ron, Hermione reached over and smacked his face with a pillow. He grunted and continued snoring, the noise dulled by the cushion.

No more words were spoken. Except for three, as Harry turned and held Tom close.

\---

“They’re still going through with it…” Tom looked into his cup of cheap tea.

“But when? On the same day?” Hermione’s tea also remain untouched.

“Yes.”

“But that’s Tomorrow!” Ron took a sip of his and screwed up his face, spitting it back into the cup. “So what, they’re just going to introduce to muggles to the wizarding world?”

“That’s…the plan.”

“Just seems less complicated than I would’ve imagined…” He looked away.

Hermione looked at Tom for an answer, “How do you think they’re going to do it now?”

“I don’t know.” He replied honestly.

“What happened to all those…bodies anyway?” Ron asked.

“Do you really want to know?” Tom answered suspiciously.

“They’re not dead are they!?”

“Some mysteries better left unsolved.” Ron’s face was horrified.

“No they’re not dead.” Harry entered looking at his smug spouse. “Tom’s just teasing.”

“How do you know?” Ron scrunched his forehead.

Harry thought for a second, “How do I know…” He squinted.

Tom sipped his tea, “You don’t.”

~~

“By the way, how did you get that locket?”

“The one from…”

“The only one yes.”

“Why? Do you know what it was?” Sensing Tom’s impatience he continued, “Some lady came to us. She said to use it.”

“Annabeth gave it to you?”

“What, you know her?”

“Yes. I was just…curious as to how you got it.” She wouldn’t part with one of her mother’s horcruxes so easily.

“Who is she?”

“A friend.” He replied, looking down below at the pavement. She guessed she wouldn’t get anything more out of that answer. There was a long silence afterward.

Hermione felt comfortable enough to ask in the privacy of the small balcony. “So…do you know how far along you are?”

“Yes.” He replied still looking at the people passing on the ground. Hermione waited for the rest of the answer but figured she wasn’t going to get one.

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“No.”

“Have you thought of any names?”

“Yes…”

Hermione nodded, “Are you ready to be a mum…? Do you think Harry’s ready to be a father?” Her concern ran deep, her best mate was about to be a teen dad. She had to know if they were sorted out.

Tom turned to her, “Is there a point you’re getting to?”

“Er…” Hermione cleared her throat, taken aback by the response, “It’s just…it’s very unclear with you and Harry.”

“Are you asking how he got me pregnant? I think the process is quite clear.”

Hermione pursed her lips, “Not to be rude but how long were you and him actually a thing…is what I mean.” She refrained from any snide remarks and blamed it on hormones.

“Why do you want to know?” He didn’t like being interrogated. Now was not the time for girls’ talk especially with the current events putting his nerves in a wreck for the first time in decades.

“Well Harry is my best friend and I’m entitled to know what going in his life!” She said with utmost exasperation.

Tom squinted at her itching for his wand, “In regards to his life you’re not the one carrying his baby, are you?” In other words, none of her business.

As her mouth opened in shock he went back inside and left her standing there. She followed in hot pursuit. However everyone paused when the radio station was interrupted. If the announcement was anything to go by, they had a new venue at least. Then there was Albus Dumbledore’s voice, giving a speech. He spoke of unification, harmony and all that jazz. Stuff too irrelevant to care about until the broadcaster spoke again, announcing it was live. The unforgiving dread birthed a horrid silence.

\---

They shoved their way to the front of the crowd. There was a halt as Harry and Dumbledore made eye contact. Albus mouthed his name. It was a few seconds later, after the blood pumping in his ears quieted Harry heard his name was actually said over the intercom. The old wizard leaned forward over the podium and peered at him. The wood then splattered in all directions and he flew backwards. Screaming erupted. Harry looked over and saw that Tom was the assailant. The other wizards on stage helped the headmaster up, they were yelling. The only movement Harry made was being bumped and shoved by running people as he locked eyes with Dumbledore again. He couldn’t find it in his heart to truly hate the man. Now was not the best time to be torn.

Wands from the stage pointed in his direction. As quickly as the spell was cast it was gone. In the distance, a brunette man with wispy hair lowered his hand. “Lucius…?” The muggle announcer was trying to calm all the people but he could barely be heard even with yelling in the microphone. Harry was pulled by a hand. He looked at Hermione, too perplexed to speak that they would shoot at him with all the innocent civilians around. He didn’t even cast the spell.

Aim readied in their direction again, Harry raised his wand. He felt Tom’s hand stop him, “Too many people.” And it wasn’t their safety he was concerned about. However that didn’t stop the other wizards and witches from casting. More spells shot out from the audience at random spots, signifying they had more on their side than led to believe. He caught a sight of Margaret winking at Ron as she deflected a spell. The other ninety percent, the muggles soon caught on what was happening. It didn’t de-escalate the situation. Harry figured what the heck and joined the havoc upon seeing everyone else change their minds.

He didn’t see however the curse that made it’s way to him as he ran. With a quick reflex Tom took aim and cast. But then it was gone. The light show of spells just ceased. The elder wizards on stage shook their wands in confusion. Tom looked at his own wand and suddenly became lightheaded. Not like this.

The world came tumbling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some writer's block. Forgive me.


End file.
